The Seventh Element
by Gunslingers-White-Rose
Summary: Something is going on in the world of Equestria! A mystical dragon, changed forms, awkwardness, and new ideals. Who is causing this? What's going to happen? Why are all the ponies suddenly human? Who are the Lost Ones? Read and find out... Multi pairings   ALSO POSTED ON Fimfiction! Please go and support it!
1. The Dragon

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 1 The Dragon_

_**AN: **__Hello all! Welcome to the Seventh Element. I have to say. I have never worked so hard on a story line before! Oooooh~! You're going to love what I have in store for all of you! :3_

The moon was high in the sky as a stallion in a deep black cloak was standing in front of a table with many tubes, flasks, scrolls and vapors of different colors that swirled around his form.

"Hmmm… the vapors still smell like the snout shrooms I added at the beginning…" He grabbed a flask with his mouth, the liquid was filled with a glowing pink fluid, and he slowly turned it as a thin trail of the liquid poured into the pot he was mixing. "Add clotted unicorn blood…" he placed the flask back on the table and used his mouth to stir the mixture with the metal rod in the pot. "Surely I can still add more monkey's eye before the mixture thickens…"

He trot to the shelves and grabbed a jar with many eyeballs jammed inside; he then popped the top and poured them in. A giant sparkling vapor exploded from the pot, swirling and sparking viciously. He sniffed the vapor deeply. "Ahhh… smells of a freshly picked Argus Fern grown in aged humus…"

He galloped excitedly to the scrolls and rolled one open. His eyes dashed from left to right, reading the ancient writing like it was a children's book. "Final step, when the Vapor of the Lost Ones smells… hunnn nuh nuh… humus, add a freshly hatched dragon to the mix…" He smirked and grabbed an egg from a pile of hay that was on a cart near the door. He smashed the egg on the ground, and a small dragon spilled out of the broken egg shell, unharmed.

The stallion grabbed the dragon and lowered it into the pot where the mixture bubbled dangerously. As the dragon was engulfed by the potion, the stallion in the cloak let go and quickly away.

Light emanated from the pot in waves, as if it was pulsing, like the heartbeat of the baby dragon.

There was suddenly an explosion as the pot burst into pieces, but none of the mixture hit the ground, for it was being absorbed by the dragon.

But the dragon was no longer a baby. The dragon was elongated and was now 25 feet long, as thick as a tree, and had red eyes narrowed into slits.

The stallion laughed, "Yes! YES! Breathe onto me! Hurry! Shower me with your scales!" He continued to chant as the dragon levitated, slithering in the air like a snake over him and showered its scales onto the stallion. The scales that were shed were immediately grown back, but the scales phased through the cloak of the stallion and sizzled into his skin.

The stallion continued to laugh manically as his body contorted. "GO MY FRIEND! Shed your scales over everypony in all of Equestria!" He laughed as the dragon nodded and flew into the wall, shattering it without flinching.

The dragon shed its scales as it flew over the castle in a graceful, but deliberate way. The scales fazed through the stone and fell onto the sleeping forms of ponies, young and old alike, doing the same to the stallion that made the dragon.

When enough scales were shed over the castle, the dragon moved to the town surrounding it and did the same, but in less time than before.

Once the dragon's shed scales had phased through everypony in Canterlot, the dragon flew and did the same to every town, city, region, state, all over Equestria and beyond.

And from a tower, watching this display with a mad grin, was a tall human male, naked except for the stallion's cloak, and murmuring,

"The Lost Ones shall rise again."

_The next morning…_

The sun rose over Sweet Apple Acres, causing a rooster to crow, announcing the morning.

In a room of his own, Big Macintosh was just waking up.

He was ready to start the day and get to his work, but one problem…

He didn't feel like himself at all. No, he still thought the same, but he didn't feel right at all…

Not one bit.

He opened his eyes and saw the same ceiling he always saw when he woke up, him being a back sleeper and all, but for some reason, his back felt different… He sat up without trouble, and without a doubt, he noticed right away what was wrong.

In front of his bed was a huge mirror that the family never found a place for in the house, so to keep it from taking up space, they stuck it in his room. But as he stared at the mirror, he saw that his body was different.

He had long light orange hair on top of his head, his fur was gone and replaced with this weird coat on him, but this coat was a different color than his old coat, it was the color of light caramel. He brought his hooves up, but they had these ten things jutting out of the place where his hooves used to be. He wiggled them and he grinned softly, before he lifted the blanket with these… 'Things'… but he immediately pulled the blanket down.

It was the same with his other legs, they looked like his front legs, but… he had a patch of this fur on his head down where his… 'Boy parts' were.

He peeked under the blanket again, but this time, he examined his new legs. They looked long and strong like his old ones were. His cutie mark was still on his flank, except only on his right flank.

Except they looked like the rest of him.

He ran a hand through his locks and felt that they felt soft to the touch, then his hand fell to his, 'coat', and he knew instantly, that it wasn't a coat. It felt exactly like when he had gotten sick with mange that one time, and there was no fur on his front legs when he was young.

"Ah got tah tell Apple Jack an Apple Bloom!" He got up from his bed, threw off the covers, and burst through his door, but he didn't get far, because he fell flat on his face. He tried to get up, but his new legs bent in different ways now, and they weren't even either!

He huffed as he tried to adjust to his new legs, including learning how to walk on two legs now. When he was his old self, he couldn't stand on his hind legs long, but now he felt, it was better to just walk on his hind legs.

When he brought himself up, he found that standing on his hind legs was easier than the last time he attempted it as his old self. He wobbled a bit as he stood in place by his door, clutching the door frame, but when he stopped wobbling, he took a deep breath.

He brought one hind leg in front of the other, and steadily stepped onto the wooden floor. He did the same with the other, then again and again. He smiled as he got the hang of it, he walked on two legs, and it was easier than before.

He was enjoying walking until he walked into a wall.

He finally corrected himself as he now knew that his strides were now longer, and not as frequent as his old strides.

It took Macintosh a while to learn how use the stairs, but he eventually got it. He entered AJ's room, just to see her practicing walking in her room, "AJ! We're different-" Macintosh covered his eyes when he saw his sister.

In all her glory.

AJ screamed as she covered herself. Even though they usually walked around without a stitch of clothing, for some reason, Apple Jack suddenly felt self-conscious when somepony else saw her naked.

"Big Macintosh! Cover yourself! Ah don't want tah look at that MONSTER!" AJ pointed at Macintosh while her eyes drifted to Mac's 'friend'.

Big Mac grabbed a towel and tied it around his hips, his cutie mark appeared on the towel where it originally was. "Cover yourself! I don't wan tah see mah sister in all her glory!" He didn't look at AJ when she grabbed her sheet and tied it securely around herself; her cutie mark appeared on the sheet right over her flank.

"Big brother, what in tarnation is going on!" Big Mac scratched his head; he was easily a head and a half taller than AJ.

"I don' know Apple Jack. I woke up like this."

Apple Jack sighed and sat on her bed. Like Big Mac, she had lost her coat; her skin was the same complexion as her brother's, and she was shorter, more slender, and noticeably more curvy. Her hair was the same blonde color as before, and her large eyes were still bright green.

"Perhaps the same thing happen' tah Apple Bloom and Granny Smith?"

Big Mac was about to comment on this, when there was a small knock on AJ's door. Both siblings turned and saw a small girl wrapped in a sheet with apples on it. She had long red hair, round yellow eyes, the same skin complexion as Big Mac and AJ, and on her head was an over sized bow. "Big Mac? AJ? What's wrong with me?" She sniffled, "I feel different and look different…" Big Mac was about to go to Apple Bloom, but AJ cut him off.

"Big brother, ya'll didn't tie that towel very se-cure-ly. I don wan Apple Bloom to see that… 'Creature'." AJ crouched by Apple Bloom and hugged her as Big Mac scowled and tied the knot extra tight.

"Huuuh..? Young'ns where are you? The bat in my room is tap dancin' again." And old female in a walker walked into view.

Big Mac paled and fell to the ground with a loud boom resonating throughout the house. The sight of a naked insane old female, who was his grandmother of course, was too much for him…

_In Rarity's Boutique…_

"So let me get this straight…" Rarity was wrapped in white fabric from her shop, Sweetie Belle was on a stool covered in a sheet, and Rarity was currently speaking to a young male in her front door way.

Rarity had a porcelain complexion, long violet tresses that were perfectly curled, sparkling light blue eyes with long lashes, large breasts that looked like they were aching to be released, her cutie mark was on her fabric showing right where it should be, and her unicorn horn was sticking through her hair. Sweetie Belle had the same skin tone, round light green eyes, and pink natural streaks through her lavender hair, and a small round horn sticking from her tresses.

The young male in the door way had a rabbit held over his… _pelvis_ … He had pale skin, half-lidded green eyes, and long pink hair that half-covered his face. He was tall and lanky, and sported feathery yellow wings on his back and a butterfly cutie mark on his flank.

"You mean to tell me, that not only did you turn from a pony like me and Sweetie Belle, but that you're also my best friend Fluttershy? I'm sorry dahling, but that story is a little iffy. Even if the first half actually happened."

The male looked down, in his soft voice which could barely be heard, "But I am your best friend Fluttershy. Every weekend we go to the spa, we get our usual which is you getting the major pampering while I usually got minor pampering."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "everyone sees Fluttershy and I at the spa all the time."

"I also know that when you were little, you wanted to be just like your father, who was a fashion designer, only small time, and you worked every night just to come up with designs just to help him out with his business."

"Uh-"

"And when you made my gown for the grand galloping gala, I told you various reasons why I didn't like your design."

"Tha-"

"And that one time we had that sleepover just the two of us and we practiced mak-"

"Okay!" Rarity yelled as she dragged the male inside, and pushed him behind a screen, so as to make sure Sweetie Belle wouldn't see something she shouldn't. "Stay there dahling while I make you something to wear!"

Rarity quickly stitched together a pair of shorts for the male, and when she was done, she gave him the shorts and he slipped them on, his cutie mark appeared on his flank. "t-thank you, Rarity…"

He came from behind the screen and sat upon a stool, his head was downwards and his hair kept his face from view. "Now, pray tell, what should I call you dear? Surely you don't wish to be called Fluttershy anymore?"

He gripped the stool, "why not? Fluttershy has always been my name…" His voice trailed off and into a whisper.

"Dahling, Fluttershy is a Mare's name. And you are not a mare-"

"We aren't ponies anymore…"

"Right, well, Fluttershy is a female's name. And according to your body, you are a male. So we would need a new name for you…"

Just then, the door opened to reveal Big Macintosh, Apple Jack, Apple Bloom and a female with rainbow hued hair. "Rarity! Y'all need ta make us some clothes! Pronto!" Apple Jack ushered in the other ponies with her, Rainbow Dash was currently wrapped in a torn sheet; her cutie mark shone through the sheet and her cyan feathery wings fluttered angrily.

"Yeah! This sheet won't cut it for much longer!" Rainbow Dash commented angrily. She was quite unpleased with the whole ordeal.

Big Macintosh was holding Apple Bloom in his arms, making sure she didn't step on anything in the roads. Though, his feet could say they suffered the most.

"Dahlings! One at a time!" Rarity huffed dramatically as she used her magic to summon rolls of differently hued fabric. "I need to concentrate! Making clothing is delicate and takes time!" She immediately set to work on cutting material and using her sewing machine.

"But we all need clothin' Rarity!" Apple Jack protested, unable to believe that Rarity would choose now to take her time.

Rarity stopped and glared at Apple Jack, "Apple Jack, I understand that you need clothing as much as I do."

Big Macintosh then noticed he was in a room filled with naked females; he then covered his face with a hand and kept his sights in the vicinity of the pink haired male. "But you cannot be rude and demand something that takes time! You will just have to sit and wait like everyone else!"

Apple Jack sighed and apologized to Rarity. She sat on a stool and waited for Rarity to finish making the orange dress.

With lightning speed, Rarity was able to create a simple knee length orange dress with thin straps. "Here Apple Jack, this should suffice for the time." Rarity handed the garment to Apple Jack, who in turn threw it on as quickly as she could over the sheet she tied around herself.

"Ah don' know how, but for some reason, I know how to put on such a weird thing," she mumbled as she pulled her head through the top and hers through the strap holes. She retrieved her Stetson hat, which had fallen off when she started to put on the dress; finally, she removed the sheet that she still wore underneath.

Rarity thought about the cutie mark and the whole dressing, but she waved it off and set to work on a pair of orange shorts for Big Mac. "I'm sorry if they're either too big or small, but I'm simply just winging it." She finished, then threw them at Big Mac, but Apple Bloom caught them.

"Here Big Mac." She handed them to her brother, who took them gratefully. Big Mac lowered her to the floor, where she slid off and joined Sweetie Belle.

Big Macintosh slipped the shorts on under the towel that was tied around his hips, just barely covering the gargantuan _thing_ he had down there. The shorts were a little tight and a bit short, but they would be fine for the time being. Big Mac joined the pink haired male, trying to keep away from the naked females. They had always been naked, but for some reason, it was different now.

And Big Mac was confused as hell.

"Rarity! Can y'all make me uhh… something to cover up something…?" Rarity raised a brow as she went to work on making a rainbow hued dress, like AJ's, for Rainbow Dash.

"And what do you mean exactly Apple Jack?" Apple Jack pointed to her crotch. "OH! Well, why didn't you say so before dahling?" She finished the dress and threw it at Rainbow Dash, who copied AJ and put the dress on the way she saw.

Rarity then set to work on a pair of shorts for Apple Jack, but the door was opened again to reveal another female with violet tresses with pink and lavender streaks, in a sheet of her own, a small male in a towel, followed by a female with pink curly/puffy hair, and two small females in towels.

Rarity sighed. "Get in line."

_An hour later…_

"Is everyone clothed now?" Twilight asked the group.

Everyone nodded. Pinkie Pie was wearing a dress similar to AJ's, except it was pink, and her cutie mark showed through. Twilight had on a lavender dress with her sparkle cutie mark on it as well. Rarity had on a white dress like the others, with her cutie mark on it as well.

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo wore dresses of white, yellow and orange respectively. Gummy and Spike each wore a purple sleeveless shirt and green shorts; Big Mac and Flutter…guy…each wore jeans and shirts.

Spike and Gummy were a surprise to everyone, since they weren't ponies at all, yet they were turned into these forms as well.

Odd.

Spike had, rather than skin, tiny, tightly-compacted tan scales. His emerald-green eyes still bore slitted pupils; his ridges had become naturally spiky green hair.

Gummy had become a girl; she had scales similar to Spike's, only lighter in color. Her slit-pupilled eyes were like large purple orbs, her hair short and green, framing her face.

"Good. Now, we need to figure out what is going on." Spike burped and a green flame came from his mouth. The flame turned to a scroll with the official Celestial Castle symbol and fell into Twilight's hands. "A letter from the princess!"

She opened it and everyone in the room gathered around to read along with Twilight, even Big Mac, who usually didn't involve himself with this stuff.

_My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_As you are no doubt aware, Equestria is in a state of crisis._

_Last night, somepony brewed up a terrible concoction which exploded violently. We have very few details regarding the incident, as the only witness was a guard._

_According to the witness, the perpetrator was performing some sort of bizarre ritual. He then saw a blinding light and felt an odd sensation, as well as something falling; he was changed, as we all have been._

_This strange occurrence has spread across the whole of Equestria. Everypony is now a strange, furless, two-legged creature, myself and my sister included._

_In some cases, affected ponies have even switched gender. This had unfortunately happened to Luna._

_I request that you return to Canterlot immediately._

_Princess Celestia._

**DONE! **

**EDIT:: Sorry, I came back to fix a few typos here and there. Plus, I noticed I used the words, "man" and "woman". Can't use those words just yet… JUST yet… So bear with it for the time being, because the storyline will tell you when it's time for me to write like a normal person again.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it, read, rate, and review. And my other readers from my other stories, I'm back from my hiatus, and ready to start writing again. BANANA MUFFINS!**


	2. The Palace

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 2 The Palace_

_**AN: **_**BANANA MUFFINS! I'm on a roll writing this fic! Anyway, wanted to tell you guys, yeah, I'm okay with gay and lez pairings, but this fandom has waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much of it. There seriously needs to be more straight couples. XD Anyway, now, onto the second chapter! WOO! DERP! **_**FINISH YOUR OTHER STORIES! **_**NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *ninja smoke bomb***

Twilight gripped the edges of the letter in her hands. The princess was suffering the same fate they were. "Apparently, this is happening everywhere, all over Equestria. Maybe even farther than Equestria. But it's safe to say that this is a huge deal."

Pinkie Pie waved an arm, "Pffft! Of course silly! Of course this is a huuuuuge deal! I mean DUH, we all DID just turn into these weird things and ohmigosh! When I woke up, Gummy was all like me too, but I guess you could guess that! HAHAHA! ANYway, when I woke up, Mr. Rock was talking to me again and-"

At this point, no one cared to listen to Pinkie Pie ramble anymore.

"Anyway, we need to get to the castle as soon as possible." Twilight then turned towards the door, and was about to start the journey when Big Mac stopped her

"Miss Twilight, I don't think y'all should make that kind of walk without shoes. It mighty hurts your feet to walk on those roads. Me n Apple Jack would know." Big Mac lifted a leg to show the others his point.

"I see… But we never had to wear shoes; it was mostly just a thing we didn't care about. Like the whole clothes deal." Twilight turned to Rarity, "Rarity, surely you still have some shoes we all can use?"

Rarity looked to the floor.

Twilight was concerned as she placed a hand on Rarity's shoulder, "Rarity? You okay?" She became worried when Rarity sniffed.

Rarity sobbed, "_**But it won't MATCH!**_"

Apple Jack sighed and covered her face with her hands, "Dear Celestia… Ah'm gonn' kill that girl…" She scowled, "Listen here Sugar cube, we all need shoes! I don' care what y'all goon' say about it, just give us the damn shoes!"

Rarity was about to protest, but she bit it back. She turned and went to the back room of her shop, and soon, she was coming back with shoes of all shapes and sizes. "Apple Jack, Big Mac, Apple bloom, take these boots. They're the only ones close to your sizes. Well, at first glance." They took the cowboy boots from Rarity.

"Hey, these look a lot like them shoes y'all made me wear for the Grand Galloping Gala…" Apple Jack said as she slipped them on.

"That's because they are, Apple Jack. They are. And don't you dare say anything about the size. They're meant for the feet of ponies, not… Whatever we are now." Rarity went over to Twilight, "Twilight, take these sneakers. They were for the fillies, so they should be small enough."

Twilight took them gratefully and gave the second pair to Spike, who was mesmerized by Rarity to actually care about Twilight shoving shoes in his hands.

"Pinkie Pie, these shoes are close to the type of shoes I gave you for the Gala. I tried to shrink them as best as I could." She gave them to Pinkie Pie, who in turn bounced happily. "Gummy, sneakers." Gummy took the sneakers without a word.

"Rainbow Dash, these shoes were changed a bit. They're like Twilights, except they're a bit sturdier. Make sure to tighten them." Rainbow Dash cheered and quickly went to work on tightening them.

"Flutters-"

"Butter scotch."

Rarity took a double take, "…what?"

He smiled shyly, "I want my name to be Butter scotch. I mean…" he looked downwards and retreated a bit, "…if that's alright…"

Rarity, shrugged, "well, its okay by me. Anyway, here-"

Butter scotch waved his hands, "oh no, Rarity. I don't need shoes. I'm perfectly fine just using my wings to get around." Rarity tried to persuade him, but he just politely refused.

"Well then, I guess I'll just put them back then. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, these shall suffice for the time." She handed them a pair of flip flops. "I'm sorry, but these are the only ones left that are small enough for you two."

Scootaloo frowned, "but… these aren't cool enough. Everyone else has cool shoes and I got the same as Sweetie belle!"

Rarity frowned, "well, as you can see, everyone else has the same kind of shoes as someone else, except Rainbow Dash since I know she would throw a fit like you are now." Scootaloo pouted, "But if you don't like them, you can give them back and ride on Rainbow dash's back the whole trip."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Scoot, just put them on. I don't want to carry you all the way there."

Apple Jack then stepped in, "Woah, woah, woah there sugar cube." She placed her hands on her hips, "are y'all telling me that we're bringing them with us?"

Twilight sighed, "we don't have a choice Apple Jack, we can't leave the girls here unattended, and besides, none of us can stay behind, the princess wants all of us to go to the Celestial Palace."

Apple Jack threw her arms in the air, "then why can't we just leave em with Big Macintosh like always!"

Big Mac glared at Apple Jack, "AJ, y'all better watch your mouth."

Apple Jack rolled her eyes, "Big Macintosh, just leave all this tah me an' the rest of the Elements."

Big Mac cleared his throat, "now lissen here _little_ sis. You think I _want_ to stay home while y'all go and do your whole save the world thing while ah stay behind and look after the farm? As y'all can see, ah'm as big of a victim as y'all are. We're all on the same boat, and I'll be _**damned**_ if y'all leave me behind again."

He crossed his arms and stared down at Apple Jack who had her mouth hung open.

"Y'all think y'all can just tell me what ah can and can't do? Y'all might have them el-o-ments of har-mon-y, but ah'm your big brother. And if ah say ah want to go with you, then by Celestia, ah _will_! And that's _final_!"

Apple Jack stared at Big Mac. He has _never_ raised his voice or questioned much in his life, but now… wow. "a… Alrighty then." Apple Jack answered quietly. "B-but y'all are gon' have to watch them girls, you get me?"

Big Mac smiled, "Eeyup."

Many hours later…

The group had finally arrived to the Celestial Palace's gates, but they were all out of breath.

Rainbow Dash wheezed, "jeez… was the trip to the Celestial Palace really that long?"

Twilight was leaning on Spike, who had rode on her back the whole trip and was now on the ground. "I know… It was much easier and faster when we were in our old forms…" She was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

Everyone else was in the same state except the young ones and Pinkie Pie. "C'mon guys! That was a good work out!" Pinkie Pie continued to bounce in place as the others looked at her like she grew another head.

This wouldn't have surprised them much.

The Palace gates were opened, and from inside, many burly males in huge thick gold armor stood on each side in rows on the pathway to the Palace inside.

One of the males stepped forward and brought a trumpet to his mouth. He played the royal melody and another soldier stepped forward, "Princess Celestia is currently awaiting your presence in the main throne room. Make haste, for the subject matter is of heavy importance." He stepped back in line, back to attention and to the task of guarding the castle from further harm.

"Wow. This place looks more uptight then I remember." Rainbow Dash commented dryly. She hates rules, and this place just reeks of it.

A mousey male dressed in courtly robes was briskly walking towards them, with many stacks of papers in his arms, each stack securely tied with string. "Busy, busy, busy! I'm so busy!" He stopped in front of them, and he took a deep breath, "forgive me, let me catch my breath…" He panted heavily, his glasses were falling down his nose.

He was considerably shorter than the other men, standing almost a head and a half shorter than Big Macintosh, and had fair skin, as if he had never been outside in more than twenty years, with combed straight brown hair and chocolate eyes. He wore heavy brown and tan robes with soft velvet brown shoes and large coke bottle glasses.

Twilight nodded, "it's okay Clockwork. Take your time."

Rainbow piped up, "Clockwork?"

Twilight smacked herself in the head, "oh! Of course! I never had a chance to introduce him to everyone. Everyone, this is Clockwork. He is in charge of the Clock tower that is in the middle of the Celestial Palace. He's been here at the palace for as long as I can remember, heck I don't think he has ever been outside of the palace." Clockwork smiled then went back for gasping for air. "As you can see, we're not the only ones that have figured out the whole limitation on our bodies now."

"Exactly. Instead of arriving in exactly 3 minutes, 45.678 seconds to the gates from the main throne room, it took 6 minutes, 56.9834 seconds with breaks and-"

Rainbow Dash screamed, "AAAGH! Stop it! The numbers are hurting me!" When Clockwork ceased his rambling, she asked, "and what kind of business has to do with time exactly?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled, "Glad you asked that Rainbow Dash. You see, Clockwork is in charge of calculating the exact time that everything should be done. He has to come up with schedules for pretty much everything, including the weather. Why do you think you have to do certain weather conditions at certain times?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "I dunno, I thought we did it when everything felt right."

"Yes and no." Clockwork placed the papers in Twilight's hands, "I have to measure how long each activity would last, and how it would react at different times, therefore, carefully placing the times that said activities must take place for the absolute best results regarding important events, weather, and such." He grabbed his glasses and wiped them on his brown and tan robes. "This kind of responsibility is high maintenance and I can't afford to be distracted for too long, which is why I am forced to live a hermit-like lifestyle. This is actually one of my very looked forward to holidays where I can leave the tower." He chuckled, "Sometimes cleaning and keeping everything spic and spam gets boring. I even taught Twilight here all of her organizing skills when she was just a little filly- I mean… Well, certainly we can't keep calling you girls that."

He gasped, remembering the reason he came out for them, "I'm sorry, I digress." He grabbed the papers from Twilight's hands, "I may be the one deciding the times, and such, but I easily forget it when I start talking." He chuckled.

He looked them over, "though, there are a lot more of you then we expected. We shall have to make plans for the rest of you as such." He beckoned them to follow as he huffed and began to lead them back to the throne room.

"Please do pace yourselves, the trip is quite tedious."

_The Main Throne Room…_

When the group arrived to the Main Throne Room's doors, they all stopped and caught their breath. Clockwork was not joking when he said the trip would become tedious.

When everyone was ready, Twilight and Spike, who was riding on her shoulders, nodded to the two Pegasus Guards that were in charge of opening and closing the colossal 60 foot doors. The doors creaked open, letting light from the Main Throne Room come gushing out.

Down the long hall, on a red carpet trimmed with solid gold, was Princess Celestia on her solid gold and platinum throne.

Before the whole change, the Princess looked amazing, but now, she was absolutely breathtaking. Her skin was the same color of the purest snow, her eyes were of the lightest shade of pink, her hair was long and eternally flowing in the wind, shimmering into the three colors it is composed of, pink, periwinkle, and lime. Her body looked as if sculpted by the most adept sculptor of all time, not a single flaw on her, with long legs, arms, and a lean yet soft torso with a generous bosom.

Her clothes looked as if they were made by Jacques Doucet himself in the art center of heaven. The fabric shimmered, just like her hair, except the colors were white, sky blue, and sea foam green, with solid gold pins, decorated to look like Pegasi, holding the fabric together like a Sari, and her shoes were like roman style flats with a gold ribbon wrapped around her shins and tying at the knee. Her Tiara was perched upon her head, right in front of her long unicorn horn, which was adorned with diamonds, topaz, rubies and sapphires. Even her white Pegasus wings changed dramatically. Unlike the small ones on Rainbow Dash and Butterscotch's bocks, hers were long and thick, each were as long as her entire body, and covered with pure white feathers. And finally, her sun cutie mark was visible over her dress.

Twilight and the others approached her and bowed deeply at her, "Princess Celestia, we have arrived like you have requested."

Celestia nodded, "thank you Twilight." She nodded to everyone else, "as you know, a great disaster has happened. Overnight, we have become these forms you see now." She sighed, "And I'm sorry to say, we have no idea what we are or why we are suddenly like this."

Twilight straightened and stepped forward, "Princess! Surely there is some information in the library about what is going on?"

The princess nodded, "I have no doubt about that my faithful student. But the whole collection in just the northern Library is over 5 thousand books in total. All on different subjects. And that is not including the much larger South, West and East libraries."

Twilight's mouth hung open in shock. The amount of books has increased since the last time she was there. "there's… that much?"

Celestia nodded glumly, "yes. In all my years on this world, the only thing I have to give me a clue of what's happening is an old nursery rhyme I was told when my father was still alive." She cleared her throat.

_Another day, another night_

_Lost shall be your own fright_

_Close ones eyes, and stretch ones legs_

_And shall only be woken by the ten pegs_

_Fly high, and fly low_

_But stay away from the crow_

_Dream of your exciting world_

_Before all is cold_

She finished and looked to Twilight, "Princess… that song is so… weird…"

Celestia nodded, "exactly, which is why I suspected it." She pursed her lips in thought, "I want you to try and find out what you can about this phenomenon Twilight." Twilight was about to object, but Princess Celestia raised a hand, "but you will have help. I have appointed Prince Lunar to aid you in your studies."

"Prince… Lunar?" Twilight breathed out softly, unbelieving.

"Yes, Prince Lunar."

Everyone's heads whipped to the far door to the left of the throne. In the shadows the door would be hidden, but with the light of a lamp, it was seen easily.

The one holding the lamp was a tall lanky male with thick light blue/purple hair that frames his face, pale almost translucent skin that looks as if sun's rays have never touched him in his life. He had dark eyes that matched the night sky, dressed in a dark blue brocade tunic, white tights, black leather knee high boots, black fine leather gloves, and black thin crown perched on his head with a long unicorn horn, that was the same color as his hair and wings, each were half the size of his body, that were the color of his hair and shimmered a darker than lighter shade.

He smiled, "though, thou thinketh wouldst remember me as Luna."

Twilight stared at the man, "you… used to be Princess Luna?"

He nodded, "it is very pleasurable to see thine again Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight nodded, "He is a victim to the same curse like our friend Fluttershy was?"

Butterscotch spoke, "I want to be called Butterscotch… If that's okay…"

Celestia nodded, "like your friend Butterscotch, Prince Lunar has suffered the same fate. He has worked tirelessly with Lord Venom Mix to find out what is going on, and also for a solution."

Twilight groaned, "Lord Venom Mix? Please don't tell me I have to work with him as well…"

Celestia tutted, "Now Twilight, desperate times, call for desperate measures. I cannot help you figure this out, I have a country to lead and help organize. Fabric has tripled in price and clothing designers are going haywire. I have to rebalance the whole stock market and all of the sales and… so much more…"

Big Macintosh raised a hand, "Yes Big Macintosh? You may speak."

Big Mac cleared his throat, "now miss Celestia, y'all said y'all needed all of us here. Mighty sounds like y'all only need Twi-light. Can y'all explain why we are needed here as well?"

Celestia nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you asked Big Macintosh. You see, we are short on pony power, due to most soldiers still learning how their bodies work. The reason you are here is a selfish request but…" She leaned forward, "to ask you all to help guard the castle. You have the Elements of Harmony and are some of the most powerful beings in all of Equestria. We need as much pony power here as possible. Neighboring countries might try to attack us while we are like this."

"May you all stay until this is all sorted out?"

**DONE! WOOOOOOOO that took forever. Anyway, as you all can see, I put a lot of effort into this. Please don't laugh at Prince Lunar's clothing. Yes, I know… but it was all I could come up with. Anyway, let me say this:**

_**I have made it my personal mission to pair up the main characters up with as many straight couples as possible. I don't mind gay and lesbian couples, but I want to try and see how many couples I can make without the use of too many OCs.**_

**Anyway, read, rate, review, and tell your friends! This is GWR, signing off for the night. *smoke bomb!***


	3. Big Mac and Rarity

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 3 Big Mac and Rarity_

_**AN: **_**I'm so super duper excited to actually get positive reviews on this! Thank you so much. Please forgive me. I'm a little bit rusty, I haven't written a fanfiction in a while. So if it gets a bit… eeehhh… I'm sorry. Anyway, no more talking! More reading! !**

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were all running around, doing their Cutie Mark Crusaders games in the castle courtyards. Big Macintosh was sitting on a bench nearby, keeping watch on the three girls.

He smiled to himself, watching them act so carefree in such a time. Maybe that's just the beauty of youth? They play and act as if nothing is wrong, even after spending a week here in the castle.

A week.

That's how long they have been here in the Celestial Palace. A whole damn week.

During this week, Big Mac had breached the subject about Sweet Apple Acres and the caring for it, but the princess had assured him, "Your sister needs to be here. What if the Elements need to be assembled? And according to Clockwork's calculations, it would take her too long to get here during a dire situation." Big Mac was going to ask her why he was needed, but she answered with, "She needs to have moral support. And who better than her older brother and younger sister?" Big Mac agreed to stay with his sisters, only if she agreed to send care takers for the farm.

Needless to say the princess agreed whole heartedly. "Your crops actually help feed most of Canterlot." Big Mac was pleased to know this.

And now, he is just the baby sitter for the girls. But what else could he do?

Rarity was charged with the creating of garments for the inhabitants of the castle, so she needs to be concentrated. Twilight was now studying with Lunar, to figure out what's going on. Pinkie Pie… She's… Hanging with the Castle's stay-in Chef, Schnitzel. And he really didn't need to be around Pinkie Pie, not that she's bad or anything, but you need the patience of a saint for that girl. Rainbow Dash was given the duty of keeping watch in the skies of the castle, so she needed to do that herself. Maybe it's just her pride?

Apple Jack on the other hand, was getting used to her new body. She even went as far as learning how to defend herself better by taking lessons from the royal guard. Big Mac wasn't happy about Apple Jack spending all of her time with a bunch of men, all by herself, but she assured him, she'll be fine. Flu- BUTTERSCOTCH! Had told everyone he didn't want to be a nuisance, so he is now still trying to find out what he can do. Which leads us back to Big Macintosh.

Butterscotch had come into the gardens and said hello to the girls, and the girls responded with dog piling him. Big Macintosh chuckled as he watched the scene before him, the girls accepted Butterscotch wholly. They didn't seem to mind Fluttershy being a guy now; actually, they accepted him fully as he is now.

When Butterscotch was able to stand again, he awkwardly walked towards Big Macintosh. He walked awkwardly only because the Cutie Mark Crusaders we all latched onto him, giggling while they swung gleefully. "Big Mac? I know Apple Jack asked you to watch the girls but…" He chuckled when Scootaloo pointed out a nearby creature, asking what it was. After Butterscotch answered their many questions on the bird, he turned his attention back to Big Macintosh, "I-I was wondering if I could… you know…" He struggled to get out words, and the girls weren't helping.

"…take over watching the girls…?" He gasped then quickly added, "O-only if it's okay, cause you… you might enjoy watching the girls… I don't want to be selfish…"

Big Mac was surprised by the offer, he thought Butterscotch would offer to help look after the animals in the gardens, not offer to watch the girls. Big Mac smiled and chuckled, "well, ah don' see why not. Just don' come cryin' to me when y'all have something y'all love disappear and turned into a Cutie Mark Cru-sa-ding de-vice."

Butterscotch smiled, "oh thank you oh so very much Big Macintosh! I've always wanted to spend more time with the girls." He chuckled, "…I've always wanted a child of my own…"

Big Mac nodded, "ah understand. Ah saw how happy ma and pa were when Apple Jack was gon arrive soon. They looked so happy."

Butterscotch smiled sadly, "though… now I won't ever know the feeling of carrying a child…" Big Mac patted Butterscotch's head in a comforting manner.

"Everything will be alright."

Big Macintosh then walked across the courtyard and entered back into the palace. Well, now he has free time.

What in the hell is he going to do now? That was all he had to not make himself go stir crazy. Now he has all the free time in the world. And he didn't like it.

As Big Mac was absent mindedly thinking this over, he saw that he had made his way towards the eastern part of the palace.

The place where Rarity was spending her time making clothing for everyone. Big Mac swallowed the saliva in his mouth nervously and he wiped his sweaty palms on his flannel shirt, which was made by Rarity.

She was very generous with what she made, making different outfits for everyone in the palace, including shoes. She even made Big Macintosh's new favorite shirt, a red and black plaid flannel shirt paired with white tee that Rarity whipped up like nothing, along with the jeans she made him.

Hell, almost everything everyone was wearing was made by her.

Big Mac was reluctant to enter the studio that was occupied by her, he didn't want to be a hindrance to her. But against his better judgment, he entered the studio anyway.

The studio was very spacious with a handful of sewing machines in one corner, and on one wall facing the windowed wall, was a large shelf with rolls of fabrics of various colors, textures, and yarn with string and many other materials used for clothing jammed into the shelf that took up the whole wall. Near the large shelf was a table which was littered with scraps of cloth, scissors and other miscellaneous items. Sitting on the stool next to one of the many mannequins used to help make clothing was Rarity, just as beautiful as always.

Rarity was wearing one of her new creations that she whipped up for herself; she can't wear the same thing every day now can she? She wore a short sleeved white blouse with a collar, black pencil skirt with black knee high high-heeled boots. Her hair was combed to perfection with the huge curls lying delicately against her body. Big Mac didn't know it, but a single thought passed through his mind as quickly as it came. _She looks mighty purty today._

"Oh no! This simply will not do!" Rarity used magic to remove the green fabric from the mannequin in the shape she was. "Green, what was I thinking? Red would be a much more complimenting color." Rarity tried to find the red fabric roll from the nearby table, but she remembered that it was still on the shelf. She was about to get up and retrieve it, but Big Macintosh was already at the shelf. He picked up the roll, which was on the top shelf, "is this what y'all need miss Rarity?"

Rarity was going to ask what Big Macintosh was doing there, but she saw the roll in his hands, "oh! Why yes, it is." He placed the roll on the table next to her, "thank you Big Macintosh. If you don't mind my asking, but why are you here?"

Big Macintosh pulled a chair out and sat upon it, "well, if you must know. Butterscotch had of-freed to watch the girls and well…" Big Macintosh blushed and looked away, "…ah had nothing to do."

Rarity did a double take, "why Big Macintosh… Are you _blushing_?"

Big Macintosh stiffened, "ah was not!"

Rarity giggled behind a dainty hand, "was? So you _were_!" She continued to giggle, even when Big Mac stood up with an embarrassed face.

"Ah'm out of here."

Rarity calmed herself, "oh no Big Mac! Please! Stay! I could really use a break."

Big Mac was about to just leave, he didn't want to stay after he was embarrassed like that, but with one look at Rarity and her hopeful face, he caved in and sat back down. "Really Big Mac, I wasn't trying to deliberately make fun of you. I was surprised when I found out you don't like being bored."

Big Mac huffed, "so you laugh."

Rarity sighed, "Please forgive me, when I get surprised, sometimes I laugh. Though…" She turned away slightly, "…I never showed that to my friends."

Big Mac arched an eyebrow, "why not? It's nuthin to be 'shamed of."

Rarity laughed nervously then shot up, "I just remembered that I have to continue a certain garment that is of utter importance!" She ran to the shelf and picked random fabrics and haphazardly threw them near a mannequin. "I simply must continue this so I guess you'll just have to leave now. BYE~!" Big Mac chuckled.

"Y'all really think that'll get rid of me? Well it's not. So are y'all gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Rarity tried to shoo him off, but he stood his ground, "Ah'm bored and y'all are mighty entertaining."

Rarity scowled, "Since when do you like to tease?" She huffed and tried to work with the random patterns she grabbed. _These patterns are a disaster! This doesn't go with this, this color is absolutely horrid with this one… Ooooh~ why did I have to choose these?_

Big Mac shrugged, "well, ah don't always have tah be such a gen-tal-colt. It's nice to just act like this once in a while."

Rarity laughed, _why does he have to act unlike himself right now?_ "Big Macintosh-"

"Y'all can just call me Big Mac."

Rarity gulped, _She always addressed Big Macintosh by his full name, like her mother always told her, she was to be a lady and have manners at all times. She must always address others by their full names. To not to… Well… She thought of it as highly inappropriate. _"I'll see what I can do." She cleared her throat, "but as I was saying, I'm going to be very busy, so if you could kindly step out so I can work? Not to be rude, but I really don't want to be tripping all over you."

Big Mac let out a laugh, "Miss Rarity, this stu-di-o is much too big for y'all. Y'all are gonn' be runnin' around like a chicken just tryin' to find scissors!" He walked right up behind her, "ah'll be more than happy to help y'all. Until y'all can find a better re-place-ment."

Rarity thought it over, she was about to respond when the studio door opened to reveal Spike. "Oh Rarity! I heard you needed help so-"

Spike stopped when he saw how close Big Mac was to Rarity, which was about 3 inches. "Uhhh… Am I interrupting something?" Spike then sped towards them and pushed Big Mac backwards, lengthening the space between them. "No need to be so close together…"

When Big Mac was a reasonable length away from his precious Rarity, he skipped up to her, "Uhhh… is there anything I can do for you, oh beautiful one?"

Big Mac watched as Spike fawned over Rarity, and Rarity turning a blind eye over Spike as she asked him to get things from the shelf. _Ah don't like the way that kid is fawnin' over Rarity. Ah don't know why, but ah don like it._ Spike was about to grab the items Rarity asked for from the shelf, but Big Mac had already gotten them from the shelf. He presented them to Rarity who thanked him in return.

Spike fumed at this. _The only way Rarity had gotten even more beautiful, and she needs help, and I'm upstaged by that guy… _"Ah, Rarity, I'm available at all time to…" He soon just stopped talking, seeing how Rarity wasn't really paying him much attention now. She was too engrossed with her conversation with Big Mac to even remember that Spike was in the same room.

Spike turned away and was about to leave the room when Rarity spoke up, "Ah Spike!" Spike turned and awaited the request from his angel. Rarity pulled out a purple sundress, child size, and handed it to Spike, "could you be a dear and deliver this to Pinkie Pie? She told me Gummy was in need of a new set of clothing." Spike sighed and nodded, walking away with the dress in claw.

When the door closed and silence reigned for a few minutes, Rarity spoke, "I'm sorry you had to see me in such a way."

Big Mac cocked his head slightly, "how?"

Rarity sighed, "I had to act so rude to poor Spike. The poor dear is so enraptured with me…" She looked down, "but he is a child, and I am a full grown lady. I'm sorry, but I will not rob the cradle." She looked to Big Mac, "I'm sorry I had to use you like that. Please do forgive me?"

Big Mac shook his head, "think nuthin of it Miss Rarity. That kid needs tah know that there are certain boun-da-ries. A crush is okay, but when he acts on it… That's another story."

"And another thing Big Macintosh? May you please call me Rarity? Adding a 'miss' in the beginning makes me sound old. So if you could, may you?" Big Mac smirked then walked closer, getting unbearably close to Rarity, their bodies almost touching.

"Only if you call me Big Mac."

"Only if you call me Rarity."

They stared at each other for a long time, each one not pulling away. They even forgot how close a proximity they were in. Big Mac, _Ah don' know why Ah'm not actin' like myself. I've never really had alone time with Rarity, but… Ah don know…_

Rarity then nodded, "alright then. I'll just forget whatever reason I had for calling you Big Macin- Mac."

Big Mac nodded, "and Ah'll call you Rarity. Deal?"

Rarity nodded, "deal."

Hours pass by…

Rarity stretched and yawned, "oh dear! That certainly was a lot of work." Big Mac agreed.

"Want to go to dinner? Apple Jack will be wonderin' where we are at." Rarity nodded as she and Big Mac left the studio and walked down the halls of the Celestial Palace towards the dining hall. Every morning, noon and night, everyone gathers there for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Including the Princess and Prince. When Big Mac and Rarity were half way there, Big Mac remembered something, "Rarity? Why haven't y'all ever let out a sur-prised laugh out in front of your friends?"

Rarity stiffened then tried to walk faster, but Big Mac cut her off. She tried to walk around him, but he blocked her path again. She sighed in defeat, "fine. I'll tell you. I never let my, 'surprised' laugh out because… I'm embarrassed about my, 'surprised' laugh."

Big Mac made a motion with his hand to have her elaborate. Rarity blushed slightly, "I sound horrid."

Big Mac laughed out loud, "Is that all?" He laughed harder, making Rarity squeak in surprise, her hands going up in instinct to stop her laugh, but Big Mac stopped her. Rarity tried to hold it in, but her, 'surprised', laugh came out. It was a mixture of a giggle with snorts and gasps.

Big Mac smiled, "now see, that ain't so bad. That laugh is cute." Big Mac winced at his choice of words, but Rarity was in a fit of, 'surprised' laughter. When she finally calmed down, she glared at him.

"Don't surprise me like that! I hate my laugh!" Big Mac shook his head.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it."

Rarity sighed dramatically, "It is not the laugh of a lady! And look at you! You are making me sigh!" She threw her hands in the air and huffed angrily as she continued to the dining hall.

Big Mac smiled to himself and followed close behind her, _who knew my long time crush would actually have such an adorable laugh like that? Maybe I can hang around her some more. Teasing her is mighty fun._

When they reached the doors to the dining hall, Rarity threw them open and saw the display before her.

"Oh my…"

**DONE!**

**Alrighty then. Finally done with this damn chapter. I swear! This chapter was just calling out to me! **_**Finish meeeeeeeeee~ FINISH MEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! **_**But oh well. Anyway, after finally watching all of season two of Friendship is Magic, I decided to keep going with what I have originally planned. I'm not using Rarity's canon Canadian parents. I'm going to pretend they are what I imagined them to be. And Lunar's appearance shall stay the same, based off of the Luna from episode 2 season 1, and not Luna episode 4 season 2. Though Season 2 Luna would have been an epic Lunar, I am MUCH too lazy to change it. Soooooooo… I'm leaving it the way it is. So anyway, I have to update the timeline for this damn fic, end this AN, and wait for reviews while I get crackin on finishing my other stories. I GOTTA DO IT! MAY THE THEME SONG FROM POKEMON (SEASON 1) HELP ME GET THROUGH IT! READ, RATE, REVIEW, AND SUBSCRIBE! !**


	4. Twilight and Lunar

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 4 Twilight and Lunar_

_**AN: **_**You know when you listen to REALLY awesome music, it just gives you the itch to start writing things? Well, that DIDN'T happen to me. I… I read "Cupcakes". I now have a greater appreciation for Rainbow Dash. BTW, Doomlord, why do you call me a sir? I am, last time I checked, a woman. :P**

_A week has passed since we have come to the Celestial Palace. _Twilight was at a table, reading a thick dusty old tome. Beside her was another tome opened next to her with an English to Latin dictionary, with an open scroll with quill next to it.

"If only I was able to use a translation spell on this, then progress wouldn't be this slow…" Twilight murmured to herself. Lunar was sitting across from her with similar tomes, minus the dictionary.

"And doth thou wishth for my tomes to be destroyed in the process?" Lunar replied icily. She had voiced this opinion before when they first started their search, but Lunar was very protective of the books in the libraries. "Thou hast forgotten what I have said."

Twilight groaned, "I know, you said that I cannot use magic on your books. But I know simple spells that don't even have to touch the actual book, therefore destroying all that you have to fear."

Lunar shook his head, "no. I will not have my precious tomes be put in such danger." He then went back to reading the Latin tomes. Twilight sighed, then went back to deciphering her pile.

It was like this every day for a whole week, Lunar choosing books, Twilight choosing books, Twilight getting the smaller ones, since she can't read Latin fluently, and Lunar taking the larger ones, being fluent in Latin. Things worked out fine until Twilight noticing Lunar getting through his pile faster than her and even reading some of hers! "Lunar, I can do my pile, just go get some more from the shelf!"

Lunar would then tell her, "why? There are plenty in front of me. Thou canst keep onto your own whilst I help." Then he would ignore what she would say next and start reading.

After the whole week, he still did that, not caring if she told him that she was getting better at her Latin. "Lunar, if you want to read so much, then why don't you just bring more books when we start for the day?" Lunar would smile and not answer.

And then, like every day for that week, at the stroke of 6pm, he would drop everything he would be doing, even stopping abruptly when reading and briskly head out the door. He would then leave her all alone in the huge library, leaving her cold and angry.

She's so cold because she would feel so warm and hot whenever she would scold Lunar when he would ignore her, or complain about their progress and he would brush it off. And so angry because he would have the gall to just leave her there all by herself! He's supposedly the prince, but he just goes and… Twilight roared in frustration. It didn't help that she was pressured in telling Spike to go ahead and help the others. That he was perfectly capable of being there to help Twilight with their research, but now she has to deal with this… this…

Twilight huffed angrily then slammed closed the tome. If Lunar was there, he would get all huffy and tell her that she was abusing the books.

_Ugh! He goes on and on about how much he loves books, and if I so much as even mistreat one remotely, he would send me icy glares and just act like… like Lunar!_ Twilight read over the list she had come up with, there were many scribbles and scratch outs everywhere. The song that she had practically memorized, was much tougher to crack.

They had almost nothing to work with, except a scrap of paper that was found in between the pages of a tome of fairy tales. The fairy tales have nothing to do with each other except just about elves, witches and giants. _Although… _Twilight flipped through the pages and looked at the few pictures in the book. _They do share resemblances… _She dipped her quill in the ink and began to write briskly, glancing at the pictures.

"Long appendages… ten smaller appendages… appendages… _appendages!_" She brought out the scroll with the song.

_Another day, another night_

_Lost shall be your own fright_

_Close ones eyes, and stretch ones legs_

_And shall only be woken by the ten pegs_

_Fly high, and fly low_

_But stay away from the crow_

_Dream of your exciting world_

_Before all is cold_

"Ten pegs. Ten appendages…" She glanced at the forms on the pages, then quickly sketched them, "they all have these, 'pegs', but why?" She looked at her own hand, "we have the same, 'pegs'. But why?" she grasped the quill, "it's like with Spike. He has those claws of his, so he was able to write…" She then sketched Spike, before their whole change, "so similar yet so different…"

She grasped the paper she found in between the pages, then unfolded it for what seemed the ninth time. It read:

_-n has ten fi-_

_-gular eating habits. Be-_

_-od been known to att-_

_-keep away._

Twilight wrote the words down, and after they were written down, she rubbed her temples. "This doesn't make any sense… none of it does…" She stared at the slip of grayed paper, "so small yet…"

"So full of wisdom I see?"

Twilight internally cringed. "Lord Venom Mix. Long time no see." Twilight turned and was face to face with a tall lean young man with deathly pale skin, dark soulless eyes, long black hair, thin face, and dressed in heavy black robes. He sneered at Twilight.

"Twilight. Staying in the library alone again?"

Twilight bristled, "_no._ I was left all alone here by Lunar." Lord Venom Mix tutted at her, then walked slowly to her table and peering at her notes. His eyes landed on the grayed paper.

"Where did you find that?" He reached for the paper and held it delicately in his long bony fingers. He studied it with utter fascination, even taken notice on the splayed fibers of the page's edge. "it's… it looks as if it was ripped."

Twilight laughed humorlessly, "gee, I didn't know that." Her voiced dripped with sarcasm, "just look at the edges, you can see how it gets thick and thin, and you can even see on its color that it's quite old and you should really-"

Venom mix chuckled, "dear, dear Twilight… This page was ripped not too long ago." Twilight narrowed her eyes at Venom mix, "honestly, I thought you were a genius. The prodigy child, apprentice of Princess Celestia herself. I would hope you have much more intelligence to know that this paper was dyed." He smirked at Twilight, who in turn glared him daggers. "This paper was ripped deliberately." He waved the paper in her face before she snatched it from him.

"Easy now!" He patted her head, "easy now little sister." Twilight slapped his hand away, "Now, I must leave. My potions lab isn't going to fix itself."

With a whish of his cloak, and a sharp turn on his heel, he silently strode out of the library, passing by a very confused Lunar. Lunar approached Twilight, who was grasping the table leg so tightly, her knuckles turned white. "Did I miss something?"

Twilight let go of the table leg and slapped Lunar on the chest, _hard_. "Where were you!" She closed the books on the table roughly, ignoring Lunar's darkening face.

"You _dare_ hit me?" Lunar growled out as Twilight was packing up her materials.

Twilight turned to him, tears in her eyes, "because of you, I had to deal with Venom mix by myself! I had to deal with his taunting and his… Holier-than-thou attitude!" She collapsed on the chair, "I have to learn a whole new language, solve a mystery, deal with Venom mix, and I have to deal with your bipolar self!" Lunar stiffened, he assumed, like everyone else, that Twilight could handle all of this.

Apparently he was wrong.

"It's so hard… I have to go off on a song that doesn't make sense, and now, Venom mix tells me that someone deliberately ripped this scrap from a whole different page…" She screamed in frustration, "why do we have to do this all alone?" She brought her knees to her chest and rest her head onto them.

"I always work better with help." Twilight sighed.

Lunar spoke, "But I help you."

Twilight scoffed, "all you do is read, never take notes, and you then read my pile and act like I don't exist. Some help you are!" Twilight then got up, but was stopped by Lunar.

"Listen. You may think you have it rough, but compared to me, you have the easy end of the stick." He chuckled softly, "not only do I have to commit all of this to memory, I have to give a reason to my sister on why we just don't have anything yet." He looked her in the eyes, "I know it's rough, but we have to keep going."

He made a motion with his arm, gesturing around them, "all over the Celestial palace, your friends are doing their part during this time. Your friend Rarity is making clothes for _everyone_ in the castle. She has it rough, but she doesn't complain, she takes it head on and tries her best. Rainbow Dash has to look after the skies of the castle by herself, and she doesn't even bat an eye. Your friends are strong." He smiled and raised her chin to him, "and so are you."

Twilight sniffed then brushed his hand away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken down like that."

Lunar took a step back and shook his head, "no, it's alright. At some point or another, you have to just let go of your feelings. If you hold in those feelings, they'll build up and soon spill over." He smiled, "everyone is entitled to a breakdown." He smiled sadly inwardly; _I've done plenty of that in my life._

Twilight wiped her face and smiled at Lunar. "You're right. I shouldn't act so selfishly. I have a job that only I can do-"

"-we."

Twilight giggled, "Right, right. A job only _we_ can do." Lunar nodded.

"And also, I'm sorry I'm always leaving you all alone here. I have to be very precise with my timings, according to Clockwork." He chuckled with Twilight, each knowing that Clockwork gets very fussy when things are just a minute late. "But that doesn't give you the right to abuse my books!"

Twilight scowled, "I may love books, but they are _books_. Not real people!" Twilight banged a fist against a tome, sending Lunar into a fury.

"Stop it!"

"You stop yelling!"

"Stop abusing the books!"

"Stop being so bipolar!"

"This is a library! You stop yelling!"

They started at each other then they nodded slightly and then they sat at the table again. "Can we go over our findings like civilized beings?" Lunar nodded, then looked over the notes Twilight took.

_Sometime later…_

"So, all these beings have the same ancestor? Is that what you're saying Lunar?" Twilight had been taking extra notes, following along with Lunar. Celestia was a sadist and savior by pairing up Lunar with her to help solve this mystery. He questioned everything, and he explained things in a very precise way. But he was terrible because he questioned _everything_.

"Right. See how the craniums are all similar in shape? They all have a distinct difference, but it's completely apparent that they all originate from the same being." He motioned with his finger, "elves have longer pointed ears, unlike the witches and giants, which are more rounded. And size varies, look how elves are much shorter than the giants and witches. According to this, We can safely say that the ancestor is able to adapt to different shapes, sizes and different shades."

Twilight yawned suddenly, "I'm sorry Lunar, it's getting late. Let's head to dinner and just continue this tomorrow?"

Lunar shook his head, "before that, can you show me this paper again?" Twilight sighed then handed the slip to Lunar, who studied it closely. "How peculiar…" He flipped it over, "no text is printed on the back."

Twilight nodded, "yes, that's true. But can we talk about the front? The words are cut off." Lunar nodded then flipped it back over and read the words.

"Twilight, write this down. I can make out faint traces of other letters." Twilight closely inspected it, and noticed there _are_ in face small black lines that were used to make letters still there. "First line, there is a curve next to the, 'n'. Most likely a vowel." Twilight wrote that down. "Next to the, 'i', there is a short straight line. A short letter." Again, Twilight wrote it down.

"Read it to me."

Twilight read, "an has ten fin."

Lunar rubbed his chin, "they are fragments. They have to be." He picked the paper up again and read. "second line, before the, 'g', there is a loop and a curve at the bottom. An, 'e'." Twilight wrote that down quickly, ignoring the fact that she wasn't writing in the most, elegant way anymore. But she didn't care. "and next to the, 'e', most likely another, 'e'." His brows knit together, "read."

"Don't command me."

He smiled softly, "sorry. Please read it?"

"better." She read, "egular eating habits. Bee."

Lunar sighed, "before the, 'o', is a curve, another, 'o'. And after the, 't' at the end is another line with a curve, 'r'." He double checked the paper, "these sentences are making absolutely no sense." He sighed then rubbed his forehead, "please read?"

"ood been known to attr."

Lunar then stopped. "there's nothing before the, 'keep away.'"

Twilight read the sentences again, "an has ten fin. Egular eating habits. Bee. Ood been known to attr. Keep away." She laughed, "at first glance, these fragments sound like gibberish."

Lunar smiled, "don't all fragments sound like gibberish? But when they are paired with the right words, they can go from gibberish to in depth meaning." He then took a quill and wrote down the sentences. "We have done enough for today." He stood up, "come, let us go and have dinner. We are having chicken."

Twilight's stomach rumbled, "if we were still ourselves, we would still be repulsed at the thought of eating other animals. But now…" she let her eyes go downcast. "Butterscotch has a hard time eating meat. He only eats vegetables and fruits." They then packed up their things and were soon out of the library and walking down the halls.

"Lunar? Why did you make me send Spike off?"

Lunar shrugged, "I sent him off because I saw how heavily you rely on him. You wouldn't write or do much without his help. What if one day he's gone? You would be left not knowing what to do." He sighed, "so I made you send him away, to boost your independence." He waved a hand, "I don't mean to sever the bond between you two, but you must see things my way."

Twilight grumbled, "I understand. But I relied on him because I couldn't do a lot as a pony. Spike is used to a body like these, so he knew how to do things. I don't."

"But you learned quickly enough."

Twilight snorted, "Yeah, that's because you made me."

Lunar smirked, "Twilight, I didn't threaten you, I just said that that you should consider letting him take time off. You're the one who decided that I meant one thing when I really meant another."

Twilight's face flushed in anger, "well… you… Just keep walking."

Lunar smiled as they continued to walk, a sudden thought coming to mind, "and your brother?"

Twilight gulped, "the less we talk about Venom mix, the better."

Lunar nodded, "perhaps another time then."

They then continued to walk down the hallways, in a comfortable, yet still tense silence. Lunar's boots clicking against the floor, and Twilight's sneakers making a soft put. Along the way, they passed by a garden, and on the other side walking together was Big Mac and Rarity. "They look happy."

Lunar smiled then started to walk quickly.

Twilight caught up to him and grasped his arm, making Lunar flinch. "Lunar? What's wrong?" Lunar turned to her and with just a look into his eyes, you could see visible pain and suffering. His eyes held a deep dark loneliness and hate. "Lunar…"

Lunar shook his head, "I'm not a being to get too close to." He then continued to walk at an increasingly fast pace, almost losing Twilight along the way. But Twilight was determined to not lose sight of him, no matter what. They both reached the third entrance to the dining hall, and Lunar threw open the door, and a pie then flew past his head.

"What the-?"

**DONE!**

**Alright! New record! It took me less time and more research hours into this chapter. I'm sorry if at parts it gets confusing, I got confused at parts too, so I wrote it down. Don't worry, I intend to answer all the questions and holes by the time this fic is done! So yeah, I hope you guys are keeping up with the story. I'm sorry of I made Twilight and Lunar's relationship too fast and too bipolar. I don't know, but I think they would have that kind of relationship. Anyway, read, rate, review, subscribe!**


	5. Rainbow, The Wonderbolts and Bluebtch

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 5 Rainbow, the Wonderbolts and Bluebitch_

_**AN: **_**Hey everyone, sorry this one took so long to make, A LOT of shit happened. Yeah. SOOOOOOOOOOOO are you guys ready for another EPIC chapter? Sorry, those come in a few chapters. Here's another boring one. LOL It's about RAINBOW DASH, my third favorite pony of the series! :D Btw, today, marks my SEVEN year anniversary here in Fanfiction! I miss my old account… ANYWAY, I HAVE NO LIFE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

"You have a lot of nerve coming here and ordering me around!"

Rainbow Dash was standing with her fists clenched and on her hips, she was glaring down the tall slender blonde that was sneering at her. "And you have some nerve treating me like some commoner!" The blonde flipped her long golden locks and sent icy glares at Rainbow Dash.

_Earlier that day_

Today was a good day for Rainbow Dash, she got to exercise her wings, got to spend some time alone, got to sort a lot of things in her mind. It was a nice solitary day, cause hell, everyone needs a nice solitary day.

Rainbow Dash had heard from Celestia that she was going to bring in some more fliers to watch the skies with Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash had mixed feelings about sharing the skies with some other fliers she may or may not know, but knowing the Princess, she'll get some fliers she knows.

Rainbow Dash had cleared the skies like Clockwork had told her too, letting sunshine onto the grounds. The timing was perfect because everyone was feeling kinda gloomy, so the sunshine brightened up a lot of other's days. Spike had come to her earlier, asking if she needed any help with what she was doing.

"Sorry Spike, but all I got to do is work with the skies, and no offense man, but… You can't fly."

Rainbow Dash then pointed him in the direction of Apple Jack and the other guards, saying they could probably use his help with something.

"But you see, I don't have anything to do now that Twilight kicked me out…" Rainbow Dash had told him that she must have had a reason for doing that, but he wouldn't listen. Spike had looked a little disappointed, but he went on his way anyway. Rainbow Dash had mixed feelings about what was going on, I mean, as in what's going on with everything.

Rainbow had lain against the cloud she was using as her personal bed for the moment, _well, let's see, first off, this new body is driving me crazy! First I have to learn how to walk, and that was a killer. Second, I had to learn how to fly again! ME! I had to LEARN how to FLY. Jeez, even Flutters- BUTTERSCOTCH! Didn't have to learn again! Though he just flies slow and close to the ground. _She turned to her side, _But then again, this new body does have some little perks… I am faster now. And… I'm uhh… I can bend easily now._

Rainbow sighed, _Great, I can't seem to think of anymore perks._ She smiled to herself, _but I can name a few, okay, a lot of down sides, if I keep working for hours on end, I get these cramps and have to take a break. Also, I can't eat just the things I like anymore. If I eat too many cupcakes I just… Get fatter easily. _

She turned over in her cloud, _but at least I can still be on clouds. I think I would __**die**__ if I couldn't be on clouds anymore._

"Well hi there!"

Rainbow shot up, that voice was familiar to her. She gasped when she turned and saw two of the Wonderbolts before her eyes. Spitfire, had a long and lean body with long legs and strong looking arms. She was dressed in the Wonderbolt's blue jumpsuit with its lightning bolts oh the back and front, and her lightning cutie mark on her left flank. Her hair was wild and wind washed with the colors of fire, and her wings were a sun yellow, like her eyes, and they were about her arm length, like Rainbow Dash's. Her eyes were the same shame as the golden sun, Goggles perched on her head, and her skin was a beach tanned color.

Next to Spitfire was Soarin, with his crazy wind washed hair, his goggles still on, but it was easy to see his eyes were an emerald green. His skin was the same shade as Spitfire, and he dressed with the same jumpsuit, except his cutie mark which was his lightning bolt with wigs on his right flank. His body was something that Rainbow just couldn't take her eyes off of, his chest was flat and you could see through his jumpsuit his muscles and six pack. His arms were long with a nice balance of muscle. His legs were long and lean and his wings were angel white and the same length as Rainbow Dash's.

"You're Rainbow Dash right? I'm Soarin, we met at last year's Grand Galloping Gala." Soarin smiled as he flew to Rainbow Dash, who couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Yeah… Yeah! I remember! I saved your pie!" Soarin grinned and nodded, "What are you guys doing _here_!" Rainbow Dash excitedly flew into the air and her wings flapped excitedly.

"I thought you guys looked awesome before, not that you're not awesome now, but you're like 50 percent more awesome now cause this happened to you guys and now-"

Soarin cut in, "whoa whoa now there! Take it easy! We're not going to disappear." Rainbow Dash took a few deep breaths, "better now?" Dash nodded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rainbow finally choked out as her fan girl side had resurfaced. Her heroes, the _Wonderbolts_ were here, before her eyes! It was even better than the Grand Galloping Gala when she first met Soarin and saved his pie. _Why does that memory resurface?_ Spit fire had said something, but Rainbow's mind had been clouded by the memory. "Huh? Sorry, didn't hear that."

Spit fire smiled, "I said, Princess Celestia had sent for the best fliers to come and help with security of the castle. We answered back and were accepted." Rainbow Dash had done a mental back flip and victory laps. She was going to work with her heroes! The _Wonderbolts_!

"Everything looks just about right in the skies. This your work?" Soarin asked Rainbow Dash as he inspected the skies. Rainbow blushed and nodded, "Really? Wow." He chuckled, "Me and Spit fire haven't tended to the skies ever since becoming part of the Wonderbolts."

Rainbow's smile faded a bit, "what do you mean?"

Spit fire, "actually, Rainbow Dash right?" Rainbow nodded, "right, jut making sure I don't call you something else. Anyway, why don't ya show us around? We _are_ going to be working together."

Rainbow nodded and motioned for Soarin to follow, but his attention was on the sky. He looked at the sky with such longing, as if he was… lonely.

He finally noticed when rainbow called his name, then he plastered a grin on his face, "Oh! Yeah! Coming!" He sped to them and they all soared around the castle, teaching what little Rainbow knew about the castle she called home for the past week. But every once in awhile, Rainbow would glance at Soarin, and sometimes she caught him looking to the sky.

_Later that day…_

Spit fire and Soarin burst into laughter at the joke rainbow told them. "That was a great one Rainbow! The part with the crazy hamburger killed me!" Spit fire wiped the stray tears from her eyes, caused from her laughter.

Rainbow shrugged, "well, I _can_ be so totally awesome at jokes." Rainbow noticed the time, "oh! Shoot! Guys we gotta hurry! Dinner is gonna be served soon!" Rainbow broke into a huge grin, "Celestia told us that she's gonna serve pie for dessert after she tells us the big news!" Soarin perked up when he heard _pie_.

"PIE! SWEEEEET!" Soarin flew up and did a back flip, "I haven't had pie in _weeks_!"

Spit fire chuckled as she saw how Soarin acted. She chuckled as she remembered that Soarin is only like this when Rainbow is there. _The Grand Galloping Gala. That was one of the first times he actually smiled for _real_. _Spit fire asked, "so where is dinner gonna be served? I'm starved after flying all the way here!"

Rainbow Dash beckoned them as they sped through the halls to the dining hall, and along the way, they had knocked some soldiers off their feet, and even passed the studio Rarity was in. Rainbow had heard laughter, then she cracked a smile, _Rarity finally loosened up? Bout time!_

They landed on their feet at one of the three entrances to the dining hall, "man, this is gonna be so cool!" Rainbow said for the nth time. She opened the double doors and showed her idols the dining hall until she was interrupted. Quite rudely at that as well.

"Watch where you are going you filthy commoner."

Rainbow stopped and turned to see a tall slender, pale skinned woman with long blonde hair, light blue eyes and a sneer on her face. She wore one of the finest dresses available which was a deep red with spaghetti straps, and embroidened with gold flowers on the hem. On her head was a long white horn, longer than most unicorns. "Don't make me say it again. I absolutely loathe wasting words on ignorant swine."

Rainbow Dash furrowed her brow, "I don't know what your problem is, but don't get all in my face about being… whatever you called me!"

She flipped her hair back, "I called you an ignorant swine. But as I can see you are too low class and unintelligent to know what those, _big_ words mean."

Soarin stepped back, even though he's in a new body and slightly different mindset, he knows that a male should never get in between a female's battle. Spit fire stepped forward, "hey! Who d you think you are just insulting her out of the blue!"

Rainbow stepped forward until she was mere inches from the blonde. She puffed up and stood at full height, coming close to the blonde's own height, "you can't just come and insult me! I'm busting my flank keeping watch of the skies of the castle!"

She rolled her eyes, "oh please. Flying around and doing nothing isn't _work_ as you say. You do nothing except take up space."

Rainbow growled at her, "I haven't seen you lift a finger! So you're one to talk!"

"I just got here, _fool_."

Rainbow Dash's face was bright red in anger, "whatever! And what has your panties in a bunch? What'd I do to you!"

The blonde scoffed, "if you _must_ know, you almost stepped on my brand new shoes! They are very expensive, most likely cost more than your own home!" She showed Rainbow Dash the solid gold pumps she was wearing.

"Who in their right mind would walk around in clothes like that? I only know about one other pony that would be so uptight like that. Well, other than Rarity." Rainbow, after the Grand Galloping Gala, had to listen, along with the other ponies about what happened with Rarity when they were all having donuts and coffee with Spike. _Rarity said that she met the rudest, childish, uncouth being in all of Equestria. She told us that he was such a terrible stallion and treated her like dirt the whole time she was there._ Rainbow pondered about that day, _his name was…_ "You wouldn't happen to be, Prince Blueblood would you?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I am no longer a _prince_. I am a _princess_. _Princess_ Blueblood."

Rainbow saw red as she was now in front of the pony that hurt Rarity. She and Rarity weren't that great friends, but no pony, I repeat, _**NO PONY **_messes. With. Rainbow's. Friends! Rainbow smirked, "so your shoes are pretty expensive huh?"

The blonde barked out a laugh, "of course, I just said that!" She smirked, "are you so uncouth as to remember what was stated not even mere minutes before?"

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, "so that means you'll be pretty upset when I do… _**this!**_" Rainbow snorted and leaned backwards.

"No."

She snorted more.

"No!"

Her cheeks puffed up.

"NO!"

Spit fire face palmed as she saw Rainbow spit a huge loogie onto the blonde's shoes. The blonde gaped at her shoes then at Rainbow Dash, her face contorted in anger and her blue eyes flashed red for a split second, "my new shoes!" She pushed Rainbow.

_Oh god. I don't like where this is going._ Soarin stepped away from the women even more, knowing firsthand, that this was going to get ugly. "It's your fault, you could have just said nothing and _politely_ tell me to be more careful!" Rainbow crossed her arms over her chest. "So get out of my face!"

The blonde scoffed, "did you just _push_ me? _Me_?" She walked to the dessert cart, which was already out for the other occupants of the castle. She grabbed a cupcake and tread back to Rainbow Dash. "You ruin my new shoes, you spit on royalty, you push me…" She sneered, "no one messes with Princess Blueblood!" She smashed the cupcake in Rainbow's face, momentarily getting over the fact that she hates getting dirty.

Rainbow licked the cupcake from her face, "A cupcake? Is that all you got, _girl_?" Rainbow dashed to the cart and picked up a steaming apple pie, "try this on for size you prissy, _**bitch**_!" She brought her arm back, and then suddenly sent the pastry flying towards the princess. The princess was too in shock that she was fighting back that she didn't catch the pie mid air with her magic, causing it to splatter onto her face and new dress. Including shoes!

Blueblood wiped the pie from herself, then screamed in rage as she headed to the other cart, and was soon sending other pastries flying towards Rainbow Dash with said person doing the same thing.

Spit fire was standing to the side, rubbing her temples. Soarin was beside her and he asked, "Uh, Spit fire? Why aren't you stopping them?"

Spit fire sighed, "Adding another person to the fight, be it a male or female, will just add to the tension. Remember that fight between me and Peppermint Snaps?" Soarin shuddered, "Yeah, you remember. So it's best that we just don't get involved." Soarin nodded in agreement, not wanting to be like Lemon pop, who was still in the hospital for getting in between the fight between Spit fire and Peppermint Snaps.

Blueblood had just thrown a pie as this exchange was said, but with Rainbow being faster, she ducked and dodged the pastry, and not caring that two entrances were just opened around them. "You will cease your fire at once commoner!"

"Me! I should just pound your face in!" She picked up a plate and hurled it at Blueblood, narrowly missing her, "You're the reason Rarity cried that whole night! You're the reason we had to comfort her and convince her that she wasn't just trash!"

"Oh I'm _sorry_! I didn't know that other people were important! Everyone here are just tools to make _my_ life easier! Who cares if I hurt your friends feelings! She wanted me to get my hooves dirty? No thank you!"

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

Lunar's voice bellowed into the hall. Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity, Big Mac, Soarin, Spit fire and Blueblood all covered their ears from the high volume of Lunar's voice. Lunar was seething with anger at what he witnessed his _niece_ doing. Lunar was so enraged, that his hair turned to the night sky, his eyes dyed into the color of icy blue, and his breaths were becoming ragged.

Twilight watched as she witnessed Lunar in his angry form. He almost looked like he was Nightmare Moon again…

Lunar shook his head and took deep breaths, calming himself and letting his hair fade back to its light blue/purple hue, and his eyes back to their dark color. "I see you have finally arrived, Blueblood."

Blueblood straightened herself, "um yes. And as you can see, I'm now female."

"As I can see. And pray tell…" He motioned with his arm the state the dining hall had become, with pastries covering the ground and walls, and broken fine china littering around them. "…_**What is the meaning of this!**_"

Rainbow stepped forward as Blueblood shirked back, "Prince Lunar, she started the fight. She insulted me, degraded my friends and the other ponies here in the castle!"

Lunar shot her a glare, "that gives you no right to do what you have done." Rainbow placed her hands behind her head and kicked up imaginary dust. "Blueblood." She looked up, "we _will_ have a discussion about what has happened here." Blueblood nodded, sending rainbow a hateful glare. "Rainbow Dash," Rainbow groaned, not liking where this was going, "Twilight will figure out what will be done."

Twilight blanched, "what?"

Lunar smirked, "you heard me." He turned and walked out of the dining hall, "my appetite has been lost. I'll be retreating to my quarters. Good night." Lunar then disappeared into the dark halls, leaving behind the shocked others and Celestia walking in clutching her stomach.

"CRAMPS!"

**DONE!**

**Jesus, you guys have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter! One, I had the original one written out, but I didn't like it so I had to destroy it. So then I started out on scratch. And wasn't THAT fun? Then, a lot of things suddenly happened with school, and I just couldn't get time to myself and type. So yeah. Wasn't that FUN! And THEN I had a deadline to meet! I wanted to post this AS SOON as the actual date came. Which is today.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. And those of you that knows what happened in the last sentences… Yeah. I want to be a total bitch to the ponies and I'm going to make them suffer the worst thing a woman has to suffer. The dreaded… .**

**EEYUP. And also, the whole fight scene, was just added to amuse myself. Someone pissed me off, sooooooo I took my anger out on Blueblood. Cause he I MEAN she, IS A BITCH! Read, rate, review!**


	6. Braeburn on the scene!

**I**_** Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 6 Braeburn on the scene!_

_**AN: I'm**_** so happy that you all like my story! So, to thank you, I will post this chapter early! YAY!**

Twilight rushed to her mentor's side, "Princess! What has happened to you?"

Princess Celestia was clutching her stomach while groaning in pain, "nothing!" She screamed out at Twilight, making Twilight flinch back. "Ugh… Out of nowhere I just… got these cramps in my stomach… and I just don't want to do anything, and everyone just _has _to annoy me… _**Why does everyone have to bother me he heeeeee**_…" Celestia groaned again as another cramp hit.

Twilight helped Celestia to her chair, "And what the _fuck_ happened in here!" Celestia took deep breaths then used her unicorn magic to cast a calming charm on herself. "Sorry, all day today, I have been getting these cramps. Forgive my… Outburst."

A couple of guards came inside and started cleaning up the mess in the dining hall as everyone else took a seat at the long dining table. "Never mind it your highness, think nothing of it." Rarity stated as she adjusted her skirt. Everyone else was in a silent rut, still unsure as to what happened in the last hour. "Well, since no one shall state what has happened, I shall emphasize on the subject." She checked her hair for nonexistent flaws, "all I know is, that Big Macin- Mac." She cleared her throat over the stutter, "Big Mac and I had arrived here in the dining hall for dinner, but we arrived to see the horrid display of Rainbow Dash and…" She paused over the name of the blonde woman, still having very… unsavory feelings towards her.

"Blueblood." Rainbow spat out.

Rarity nodded to Rainbow, "Thank you Rainbow Dash. The horrid display of Rainbow Dash and Blueblood, throwing pastries and china at each other. Prince Lunar had stopped the fight and well… Here we are."

Celestia nodded to Rarity as a guard wiped Celestia's plate clean from the crumbs of pastries and bits of broken china. "Thank you Rarity, that will be sufficient."

Celestia wiped her forehead, "I had hoped that when Blueblood would return from his hunting trip, that h- _she_ would have come back with a better attitude." She sighed, "But apparently, she came back with an even worse one."

Twilight fidgeted as her gaze fell on Rainbow Dash, she really didn't want to be the enforcer, but Lunar did tell her to do it… _Wait, why do I have to do anything he says? I don't have to do anything. _Twilight smiled then relaxed in the chair as the guards finished cleaning the dining hall.

"Everyone, I would like your attention please?"

The kitchens…

"Und I have told you, you cannot touch anyving!"

Pinkie Pie was sitting on a stool with a large cook in front of her. The cook was named, Schnitzel, a very large man with girth to spare, and height used to tower over anyone, and anything. He had dirty blonde locks with light blue eyes, and a nice large face. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, white and blue striped trousers with a dirty white apron, and black rubber shoes. "But silly, if I don't touch anything, then how can I help out with the cupcakes?"

Schnitzel face palmed himself, "Oh Celestia mir helfen…" He growled then placed his hands on his hips, "Rosa, _bitte_. I don't vant any help!"

Pinkie cocked her head, "why do you call me Rosa? My names Pinkie pie!" She giggled. Pinkie Pie was wearing a pink sleeve-less shirt with sparkles on the hem, green capris, with pink sandals. Her hair looked as crazy as it always was. And like always, her cutie mark showed through the fabric.

Schnitzel sighed, "I have alveady told you. In my region we speak another language and pink in my region means Rosa."

"Aww! You gave me a nickname! You must really like me!"

"Nein! No I do not! Ich hasse dich! Sie werden mich nicht allein lassen! Haben Sie nicht einen Anhaltspunkt, dass ich nicht wollen, dass Sie in meiner Nähe!"

"I have no idea what you said!"

Schnitzel sighed, "Just… Just sit there und don't touch anyving else! I have to get veady for my shipment of afels, all the vay from Afelloosa!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "I can't understand a word you're saying!" Schnitzel was about to yell at her again, but a small boy had just entered the kitchen, wearing similar clothes to Schnitzel.

"Vatti! The shipment of Afels is here."

Schnitzel turned and saw his tiny son, Strudel, in the doorway, with some forms in his scrawny arms, "Ah! Strudel! Lassen Sie die Äpfel in die Burg kommen noch?"

"Ja Vatti! Sie möchten, dass Sie diese unterschreiben." Schnitzel grabbed the papers and signed them, "Alvight! He signed! Bring them in!"

Pinkie Pie had many question marks surrounding her, "Hey! What did you say? What did he say? Why are you confusing me?"

Pinkie heard some grunting so she turned her head towards the door, and there she saw a man carrying a huge crate of Appleloosa's Apples. The man placed the crate on the ground and placed an elbow on it, leaning sideways onto it. "Whole crate of the finest apples on Appleloosa!" He said with a thick accent, just like Apple Jack.

"Wunderbar!" Schnitzel gave the papers to the man, as he inspected the crate. "None of the afels were harmed, ja?"

The man checked the papers, "Each one is perfect!" He folded the papers and stuck his hand out, "Name's Braeburn! Part of the Apple Family!" He tucked the papers under his arm, "My carriage had broken down when ah arrived with yer shipment!" He scratched the back of his head, "So ah'm stuck here for awhile!"

Schnitzel then continued to make small talk about the apples with Braeburn, but Pinkie's mind was on Braeburn. It seemed like the phenomenon had went as far as Appleloosa. Brae burn had long light amber hair, tied back into a ponytail, light green eyes just like Apple Jack and Big Mac, and same skin tone. He wore light brown cowboy hat, with light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, slightly unbuttoned, brown leather vest, brown trouser pants and cowboy boots, his red apple cutie mark on his right flank. He was of medium build, not too tall, not too short, and he was muscular, but not too much. Just right.

"Braeburn!" Pinkie jumped up and hugged him, "Hiyas! It's been awhile since I've seen you!"

Braeburn stood still, but then he finally recognized the girl that was hugging him, "Pinkie! How could I forget you? You did almost cause a war on Appleloosa!" He snickered as Pinkie giggled, "What're y'all doing here? Vacationing?"

Pinkie let him go, "no silly! When we all changed into these weird things, we all came here to Canterlot. Why're you here? How has Appleloosa been? What about the natives? How've you been?"

Braeburn laughed and waved a hand, "Whoa Nelly! Calm down, one question at a time!" He turned to Schnitzel, "Y'all wouldn't mind if ah took mah leave?"

Schnitzel waved a hand, too busy inspecting the apples, "Wunderbar, just take her vith you. She ist driving me crazy! Schnell! Schnell!"

Braeburn tipped his hat and left the kitchens with Pinkie Pie in tow, bouncing happily. They walked into the gardens and Braeburn sat on one of the benches, his feet crossed and his hands behind his head as he leaned against the wall behind the bench. "Alrighty then, you asked…?"

Pinkie pie jolted with the memory, "oh yeah! Why're you here?"

Braeburn grinned, "had some business con-cern-in' apples here in Can-ter-lot. Like y'all saw, ah've been hard at work deliverin' the apples we harvested before winter comes in. Winter should be comin' in a week or so." He nodded, "anymore?"

"Course!" Pinkie thought for a moment, "How's Appleloosa?"

Braeburn grinned widely, "won-der-ous! The crop has been pretty boun-tee-full, and our apples are known widely round. The Town's been pretty good; plenty of upgrades, like we got runnin' water everywhere now! No more out houses!"

"That sounds great! How about Little Strong heart? And the rest of the bison? Did they turn too?"

Braeburn blanched, "ahhh… yeah… they turned too… It's just…"

Pinkie sat with Braeburn, "hmmm? What happened?" Braeburn sighed as he sat up, his hands pressed together and his eyes darting around, "something happened."

Braeburn nodded, "ahhh… Well, ah tried to be… More than friends with Little Strong heart… And it was fine for a-while, but…" He sighed, "it didn't work out." He stared ahead at the cutie mark crusaders, who were getting ready to go to dinner, "there just ain't any passion. When we kissed, ah didn't feel anything." Pinkie pie thought for a moment.

_Well, he couldn't just stay if he didn't feel anything. So I guess it was for the best. But that's wrong to think that way... I don't think it's really good for a couple to split but…_ Pinkie nodded, "Well, as long as you're okay."

Braeburn sighed and nodded, obviously still thinking about his failed relationship with Little Strong heart. He then smiled and went back to leaning, "well, enough of that! T'aint fair to be all gloomy with a friend." Pinkie nodded, "looks like everypony else is goin' somewhere."

Pinkie pie jumped up, "oh yeah! It's dinner time!" She turned on her heel, "I'm sure Apple Jack would like to see you, wanna come to dinner?"

Braeburn rubbed his chin in a comical way, "Hmmm… My day is pretty filled…" He threw his hand up then smiled, "sure! Why not?" He stood, "lead the way!"

Back at the dining hall…

Pinkie pie had burst through the door, bouncing in her usual way with Braeburn walking casually behind her. Apple Jack, who had entered the dining hall before Pinkie Pie saw her cousin, and she jumped up and hugged him tightly, "Braeburn! Good to see ya cus!"

Braeburn hugged her back, "well, shoot, ah didn't expect to see y'all looking like this in a million years!" He held her at arm's length and took a look at his cousin. Apple Jack wore blue jeans with brown leather belt, orange vest over a white tee, brown cowgirl boots and brown leather gloves. "ah could barely recognize you!"

Apple Jack slapped his hands away from her, "why are y'all here cus?"

Braeburn shoved his hands into his pockets, "well, ah was out deliverin apples here in Canterlot, mah carriage broke down, and well, ah am ahead of sched-ule."

Princess Celestia spoke up, "well, we shall repair your carriage. You are welcome to spend as much time here as you need."

Braeburn internally let out a sigh of relief, "thank ya kindly princess, it would be an honor." Braeburn sat with Apple Jack and Pinkie at the dining table as Butterscotch flew in with the cutie mark crusaders in his arms. "Whoa!" he pointed at Butterscotch, "don't ah know y'all from somewhere?"

Butterscotch placed the girls in their chairs, "umm… yes… I used to be…. Fluttershy…" Braeburn blinked then sat back into his chair.

"Well I'll be damned. It's happening everywhere."

Twilight who was across him nodded, "yes, the same thing happened to Lunar. He used to be Princess Luna."

Braeburn nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes surveying the whole of the group. It felt as if he fell into a slower version of the world, as if every noise was dulled.

He first saw Big Macintosh with Rarity sitting next to him, to him, they looked as if they had been married for years, the way they were teasing each other. Braeburn knew of Big Mac's little crush on Rarity, due to the letters they often exchanged, and now, he was seeing why Big Mac had a crush on the girl. She was a total knock out to him, and with Pinkie pie chattering to him, he learned that all the clothes worn by most of the others were made by her. Braeburn smirked, yeah, she's perfect for him. They just had to notice each other's feelings.

Braeburn also checked out Rainbow Dash and the other Wonderbolts, she looked as if she was having a blast hanging with the Wonderbolts. But Braeburn really looked, and he saw that the Wonderbolts were looking bright and happy, as if it had been a long time since they had been. Braeburn stared sadly at them, Rainbow was clearly not picking up the hints of internal strife, all she sees is just her idols actually talking to her. Maybe she could learn to be better at noticing their pain?

Next he saw Butterscotch, Butterscotch was putting all of his attention into the three girls around him. He looked happy caring for the girls, but the way he smiled, he seemed out of it slightly. Perhaps he needs to spend time with someone. Anyone.

Braeburn then turned to Celestia; she too, looked out of it. But with everything that's going on, who could blame her? In a day her whole country suffered some kind of curse or something. It's expected to see her acting like this. But… is that really it?

And finally, Braeburn stared at Twilight, who was staring at her empty plate. She looked as if having an internal battle, and she was losing. She looked slightly agitated, and on edge, but at the same time, lonely and yet, elated. She's a flurry of emotions, and they needed a trigger to let them out.

Braeburn smiled to himself, not many ponies know this, but when he isn't being his normal hyperactive self, he is very perceptive of others and their feelings. Hell, most of his family doesn't even know that about him! He then sighed and let himself fall back into the noise and discussions.

Celestia cleared her throat, "Well everypony, before dinner is served, I just want to clarify some things. We all know December is right around the corner, which mean winter will be in full swing soon." Everyone nodded, "So I want you all to keep warm and continue on with your duties. Clockwork has already created a schedule for the Pegasi to follow for the weather," Rainbow nodded, "and I want you all to keep strong. We don't know how long we'll be together, or how long this phenomenon will last."

"But it will go without saying that holidays will go as planned. Hearth's Warming Eve will still go ahead in Canterlot and even here in the Celestial Palace. We can't always be working now can we?" Twilight chuckled, "Also, The Grand Galloping Gala has been changed to be held on New Year's Eve. I expect you all to attend?"

Rarity laughed nervously, "do forgive me princess, but uhh, the last time we were at the gala was well... Quite horrendous."

Celestia nodded, "I know this. However, I will still hold the Grand Galloping Gala, and should you choose to attend or not is your choice entirely."

Twilight turned to Celestia, "have no worry Princess, we'll be sure not to cause a ruckus this time."

Celestia smiled, "thank you Twilight, but I cannot ask of you and your friends to not be yourselves. All I ask is that this time, you do not destroy the castle." She placed a hand over her mouth as she laughed, "though, it was quite funny to see all of my animals running through the castle." She stopped her laughter, remembering that she's trying to make sure they DON'T do that. "Just make sure you're not going to destroy the place this time. Okay?"

They all nodded.

"And another thing," Everyone leaned forward slightly, "do try and bring an escort."

Rainbow Dash cocked an eyebrow, "escort?"

Celestia giggled, "a _date_."

Everyone flinched at this, one everyone's faces were apparent blushes at the word. Twilight was about to say something, but the doors opened to show Schnitzel and Strudel pushing carts of food. "Ello everyvon! Dinner ist served!"

The dinner that ensued, turned out to be a very awkward, and silent dinner. All except Celestia.

When everyone had gone to their rooms for the night, Pinkie Pie was still awake and walking through the halls in her night gown, a pink knee length dress with a white bow in front. She was thinking about what happened during dinner, about Hearth's Warming Eve and the Grand Galloping Gala. Her thoughts were interrupted by Braeburn, wearing only his pants, "hey, why're y'all still up?"

Pinkie smiled, "oh, no reason."

Braeburn smiled, "I think there is a reason."

Pinkie shrugged, "well, I was thinking about the upcoming holidays. And about my friends."

"Y'all noticed too huh?"

Pinkie nodded. "Yeah. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, everyone… they all need a push in the right direction."

"Ah couldn't agree more." He smirked, "what ya say to a little meddlin'?"

"CRAMPS!" Resounded through the halls. Braeburn and Pinkie chuckled and then turned their separate ways.

Pinkie said over her shoulder as she bounced back to her room. "I'll take you up on that offer!"

Somewhere, in a dark cavern just outside of Equestria…

A lone cavern stands inside a mountain, this mountain lays in another country, a country unknown to most of the residents of Equestria, since they mainly just focus on their own homes. The cavern is eerily silent, not a single sound is heard, and not a single thing moves. Almost as if everything is halted in time.

Through the linear cavern, is a dark, dark wall, with a circle drawn in a red shining fluid, and many symbols and scriptures embedded in the stone wall.

If you look close enough, the wall can be seen pulsing, as if alive. But now, the wall is now experiencing something that hasn't been had in over thousands of years.

A crack is forming on the wall.

And with the crack, air is quickly seeping inside the wall, into the room behind it, since inside there was no air.

And inside the room, it is the blackest of black inside. It is so dark, not even the sun itself can shed light inside. And in this room, you could hear the slumbering of some unknown beings. When the air reaches inside, a pair of blood red, shining eyes open up, and a hellish roar emanates from it.

"_**I… Smell… it…"**_

**DONE!**

**WHEW! Another chapter done! Anyway, I have nothing else to say except this: READ, RATE, REVIEW, AND SEND TO ANYONE YOU KNOW THAT MIGHT LIKE THIS! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!**


	7. Hearth's Warming Eve

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 7 Hearth's Warming Eve_

_**AN: **_**Er mer gerd! GWR! What hast happened to have thou update so late? What has caused this phenomenon? Here it is. I have no life. Porn just gets boring after awhile. Ya gotta take a break from it, or else… Dear lord, I don't even want to think about it! D: I wouldn't be able to live!**

Pinkie Pie shuddered as she lay on the floor of the sitting room in front of the fireplace. She hadn't had one of her predictions since they all changed. Why now all of a sudden? Pinkie huffed animatedly, "first I can't come up with ideas, now I got the shudders!" She shuddered again, "ha-woooOOOoooOOOooo!"

It had been a month since the awkward dinner between her, her friends and the princess. They were nearing the end of December, actually, today was Hearth's Warming Eve, and they were to leave for Canterlot Theatre to attend the Hearth's Warming Eve's play of how Equestria was made. This year, they were not going to act in the play, this year, the Canterlot School of Actor-Extraordinaires, will be performing the play after much practice.

Pinkie was ready to go, all dolled up in her winter clothes made by Rarity, wearing a pink over coat with white faux fur on the inside with balloons and streamers embroided on the bottom, white tights with white snow boots, and a thick long sleeve light pink sweater with yellow mini skirt.

Braeburn sat by Pinkie, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, along with another in his other hand. "Why're y'all shakin'?" He offered the mug to pinkie, who sat up and snatched the mug from him. She sipped it and gulped it all down in one gulp. "Y'all aren't gonna answer mah question, are ya?" Braeburn wore his usual trousers and boots, but with a thick brown jacket and thick brown/orange/tan sweater with his cowboy hat and his hair down.

Pinkie shook her head as her hair poofed suddenly, from the heat of the hot chocolate. "I get the shudders when a big doosie is gonna happen!"

Spike was in the same room, sitting at a desk by the door, wearing a thick purple coat and matching shirt and pants with green snow boots. He was currently writing down another of Twilight's check lists so she wouldn't go all crazy with her OCD. Gummy was sitting next to him in similar clothing as Pinkie, except the colors were in greens and purples, she was watching him write, occasionally pointing to an error Spike would make.

Braeburn took a sip from his hot chocolate as Pinkie shuddered then stopped entirely. "Are y'all done?" Pinkie nodded, "good. Now what ideas do y'all have?"

Pinkie groaned and threw her arms in the air, "nothing! I got nothing!"

Braeburn took the pen, which was sitting on the floor near them and wrote a few things down, "Ah was thinking we could do this. And maybe this. Just tah spice things up. What y'all think?" Pinkie looked them over, stealing glances at Spike, to make sure he wasn't looking. "Good?"

Pinkie nodded, she then suddenly flopped her ears, fluttered her eyes and her knees twitched. "Uh oh."

Braeburn stared at Pinkie, "and what was that?"

Pinkie was about to tell him, but the door to the sitting room suddenly opened, hitting Spike and crushing him against the wall with a crunch, also cracking the wall. Rainbow Dash was in the doorway, "Hey, have you guys seen Spike? He was supposed to give Twilight her check list. Seen him?"

Braeburn shrugged, "little guy was here a second ago."

Rainbow huffed, "oh well. Anyway, we need to get ready, we're gonna leave for the Theatre in a few minutes." Rainbow closed the door, with Spike was stuck to the door. Gummy giggled silently as he slid from the door to the floor in a comical way.

"There ya are! Rainbow Dash was looking for ya!" Spike sat up and cracked his neck audibly. "She wanted tah know if ya had the check-list."

Spike rubbed his head, "yeah, I heard." He picked up the check list and walked out of the room, being closely followed by Gummy.

Pinkie waited for a few seconds then she said, "Poor guy, you know he told me a secret. A big BIIIIIIIIG secret." Braeburn motioned for her to continue, "But I won't say! It would be wrong to tell his secret to somepony else!"

Braeburn stared at her with a blank expression, "he likes Rarity."

Pinkie gasped loudly, "ohmigosh did he tell you too!"

Braeburn just pinched the bridge of his nose, "ah guessed."

"You're a good guesser than!" She looked at the list again, and then she frowned, "I don't know, these things sound like I'd be betraying Spike."

Braeburn placed his now empty mug on the floor than patted Pinkie's head, "ahhh, don't worry. We all know he just has a crush. He'll get over it." He smirked, "c'mon, we all know this is gonna help those guys out."

Pinkie puffed her cheeks for a bit, and then she broke into a smile, "yeah."

Canterlot Shakeshorn Memorial Theatre…

Since Princess Celestia herself was to be attending the play, the others in the theatre were all on edge. Everyone was craning their necks, just to get a look at their Princess. "Darling, do stop leaning over me! You'll get my new sweater dirty! Hoity Toity himself did not spend time and life on this for it to get dirty!" The guy sat back down and grinned at his wife, then settled back in his seat.

Couples like these two, were all doing the same thing, all trying to find their princess. Sure they saw her all the time, but not since the whole craziness happened. Practically everyone was dying to see their princess. "Did you hear? A few weeks ago somepony told me that her friends saw this weird creature in the dark! It was pulling something!" some others gasped while others waved them off.

As Princess Celestia was getting off the carriage that they used to travel in, Twilight quickly followed with Lunar, who was not used to always being up so early. "Princess, I know this is sudden…" Lunar was now walking casually next to Twilight, some of the Canterlot residents were gawking at him, "…but me and my friends played the leads last year. But we didn't see you in the crowds. Why is that?"

Princess Celestia then quickened her pace, "hurry everypony! The play will start soon! I have a section all to ourselves! Hurry hurry!" Big Macintosh stepped off the carriage and held a hand out for Rarity to take as she then stepped out. Rarity blushed and walked into the Theatre leaving a smiling Big Mac, doing a mental victory dance.

Apple Jack appeared next to Big Mac, "what was that big brother?" Big Mac shrugged, "Y'all better not have any ul-teer-ee-or mo-tives."

Big Mac's smile faded, "what do ya mean little sis?"

Apple Jack glared at him and whispered so only he could hear, "y'all know ah've been pining for Rarity." Big Mac gulped, "and you've known that for years. Ever since when ah first met her in Kindergarten."

Big Mac chuckled, "don't worry little sis. You know ah wouldn't do anything to hurt ya." He chuckled as a huge sweat drop appeared over him. _Shit! I forgot!_ Big Mac plastered a sincere smile on his face as Apple Jack continued to stare him down.

Apple Jack nodded then shoved her orange mitten clad hands in her yellow coat. "Alright. Ah believe you." She then followed Twilight, who was closely followed by Lunar, as she kept saying about last year's play.

Big Mac waited till Apple Jack couldn't see him anymore, and he grabbed the closest lantern pole and smacked his head against it. _Dear Celestia! Ah'm an idiot! Ah forgot mah sister has been in love with the girl ah want!_ He laid his forehead against the pole as the others all exited the carriage and filed into the Theatre. _Ah gotta just forget about her. Apple Jack's happiness is more important than mine._ Big Mac sighed as he pulled himself away from the pole and went inside the Theatre to find their seats.

Inside the Theatre, Rows 1 and 2…

_Ah hate my life._

Big Mac was in the front row right next to Rarity, in front of Pinkie Pie and Braeburn, and he was loathing Twilight at this moment. Twilight had put everyone in optimal places, fitting everyone's; minus Big Mac cause he was given the left over spot, tastes. Rarity likes being in the front and center of anything, and Apple Jack likes to sit next to Rarity, Pinkie Pie likes to at least have others in front, so she's always surrounded by others, Twilight has to be next to the Princess, and so on and so forth.

Big Mac was now wedged between Rarity and Lunar, who was practically glued to Twilight.

Twilight was now covering her face with her hands, frustrated with the fact that her mentor didn't see the play she and her friends worked so hard to make possible. The lights then shut off and the spotlight placed its light center stage where a boy was now reciting the beginning of the play, telling the tale of the three races.

Now, as everyone was watching the play, and the others have finally gotten over how their Princess looks now, two particulars were not really watching the show.

Pinkie Pie and Braeburn were sitting behind Rarity, Apple Jack, and Big Macintosh.

Braeburn picked up the look that Apple Jack sent at Rarity, "Pinkie." Braeburn whispered. Pinkie leaned towards him, "We got a problem. Ah'm sure Apple Jack has the hots for Rarity." He slapped a hand on Pinkie's mouth, to stop her from gasping out loud. "What do we do? We've seen how Rarity and Big Mac act together."

Pinkie nodded, "yeah, but I don't want to hurt apple Jack either."

Braeburn replied, "either way, somepony is not gonna be happy." Pinkie nodded. "Okay, we gotta come up with a new plan. Ah really want my cousins to be happy, but at what cost?"

Pinkie thought for a moment, "Well, it is up to Rarity on who she wants. And I think Rarity really likes Big Mac." Braeburn nodded as he saw the way Rarity would try and steal a glance at Big Mac, and Big Mac doing the same. "But at the same time, I really want to help Apple Jack."

Braeburn nodded. "Ah get ya. What about everypony else?"

Pinkie looked around, to see if anyone had heard any of their whisperings, "I think Twilight and Lunar should really just act like they're not in the library anymore." Braeburn nodded. "Let's talk this over later."

He was about to tell Pinkie something, but her attention was now back to the play, which was now at the part with Pudding-head being covered in snow.

Twilight was watching the performance, ignoring the fact that her mentor didn't come to see the show her and her friends put on. Lunar saw Twilight with a pained expression on her face, and on the stage, the servant was now carrying Princess Platinum over the small stream. He smiled then leaned towards Twilight, "the show is quite lovely, don't thou think?"

Twilight sighed as she watched the performance, "yeah, but…" Her voiced lowered and stopped, still not believing about her mentor.

Lunar smiled softly and sincerely to her, "I thought you played Princess Platinum's Servant rather well."

Twilight's head whipped to him, "You saw our performance…?"

Lunar nodded, then turned his attention back to the play. He then said in a soft voice so that she couldn't hear him, "I applauded the loudest out of everypony in the theatre when it was over."

After the performance, back at the palace…

Pinkie Pie was now standing with Braeburn in front of the castle. The play went off without a hitch, and everypony loved it. Even Twilight had gotten over her initial sadness and applauded the ones that performed in the play, everyone was shocked to see that they could pull off the play in these new bodies.

The ride back home to the Celestial Palace was filled with chatter from everyone, Apple Jack and Rarity had actually sustained a conversation without arguing, Twilight was now actually acting civilly to Lunar, well, better than before. Everyone had a blast.

When the carriage stopped at the Celestial Palace, a guard came to Braeburn and handed him a letter, which was from Appleloosa via pigeon. Braeburn read the letter:

_Braeburn,_

_This is the Sherriff writing, Appleloosa has not been the same without ya._

_No pony really knows how to care for the apple trees during the winter._

_We need you to come back as soon as possible._

_Sherriff_

Braeburn's carriage had been fixed for awhile already, but he never had the heart to just leave everyone. Especially Pinkie.

He wanted to stay so he could be around them, but his town needed him back. So with a heavy heart he told everyone that he would be leaving for Appleloosa tonight.

"But Braeburn! It's not safe tah travel durin' the night!" Apple Jack had told him, but Braeburn had told her that the trip from Appleloosa to Canterlot was a week's ride by his carriage.

Twilight had asked, "The guards pull the palace carriage, who pulls your carriage?" Braeburn smiled, he never showed them what appeared after they changed into these forms. He then took them to a small shed on the palace grounds. Inside was a creature which was all too familiar to them.

It was a horse.

Apple Jack took her hat off, "well by golly… Where did y'all find this? It looks just like-"

"Like me?" Braeburn finished for her. Apple Jack nodded, "well ah don know. They just appeared out of thin air after we all turned." He stroked its long thin face and down the neck to its long amber mane. "All ah know is that I can talk to it."

Rarity laughed, "Talk to it? Why, that is just absurd!"

Braeburn shook his head, "this critter ain't got no wings or horn. Just like an Earth pony. And for some reason the others who were Earth ponies can talk to em. Easy." He beckoned Big Mac to come over. Big Mac stepped closer to the horse; he was just a few inches shorter than the stallion.

Big Mac stared into its eyes and he could have sworn he heard a faint voice speaking to him. _Have no fear._ He gasped softly, the voice was now louder, and clearer. Big Mac smiled and stroked its mane with Braeburn. "Ah heard it."

Braeburn smiled as he saw the faces of others stare in shock. Pinkie Pie was the only one who didn't have an expression. She was like this the whole time since Braeburn told her that he would be leaving. "Now, ah wish ah could stay, but the trip is gonna be long. Ah better get him ready and hitch him to the carriage." He then found the reins, which were hanging on the wall and dressed the horse into them. He then led the horse outside and started to get ready for his long journey home.

Twilight was intrigued deeply about these, 'horses'. The anatomy was exactly like of how their old bodies were. Where did they come from? Twilight then grabbed Lunar, "Lunar, can you help me?"

Lunar nodded and they went inside and got to preparing something.

Later…

Braeburn had just hitched his horse to his carriage, he checked it out to see if anything was wrong, and found nothing. Pinkie was watching him, but was pretending to talk to the horse. "Do you have to leave Braeburn?"

He stopped when he heard Pinkie's question, "ah have to. If ah don't, Appleloosa will lose their trees."

Pinkie huffed, "they're just trees. They could live through the winter."

He chuckled, "you might think that, but these trees are just too young. They need to be covered during winter." He smiled, "bet y'all didn't know that."

Pinkie shrugged. "It'll be weird. I finally had somepony to talk to." Braeburn patted her head.

"Now now, we can still talk. We can send letters to each other."

"But that takes too long!"

He sighed, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Twilight and Lunar coming towards them with a bag in their hands. Lunar had reached them first, what with his legs being longer. "Ah, thou must be leaving soon. No?" Braeburn nodded. "Well, it shall be quite frigid during your journey. So Twilight and I had created a magical relic for you." He reached inside the bag and brought out an old brown cloak, "it is a magical cloak that when thee chant the enchantment inside of it, it shall heat thee thoroughly."

Braeburn took the cloak, he was speechless. It wasn't everyday that the prince himself would give anyone a present. Much less a handmade present. Lunar then handed him two papers, "on one is the enchantment thou must chant for the cloak to heat. On the other is the letter address for the palace."

Twilight cut in, "I'm very interested on the horse. And there surely must be more where you live. So I was wondering if you could write about it and give me some information?" Braeburn nodded, and told her how he would be happy giving Twilight information about the horse.

Pinkie Pie sighed dramatically, "ugh! This is so unfair! Braeburn was the only pony around that I really talked to me all day everyday!" Twilight was going to tell her that wasn't true, but she then realized, that it was. All day, every day since the big change, no one really had time to be with Pinkie, they were always off doing their own thing.

Twilight wanted to make it up to Pinkie, but her eyes landed on the two papers. "Pinkie, I got an idea." She turned to Lunar, "Lunar, do you know the spell, Velox Nuntius? We can make a relic of it."

Lunar was going to answer, but Pinkie stuck herself between them, "hold up! What's a relic?"

Twilight smiled, "A relic is a magic made item that has specific uses. Like that cloak we gave Braeburn? It's a Calor Cloak. You say Calor, and it heats up."

Pinkie nodded, satisfied with the answer. Lunar sighed, "Yes, I know of the spell. High level grey magic. What of it?" Twilight smiled, "ah, I see."

Lunar took up the pieces of paper and his horn glowed brightly. He chanted softly the words he memorized for the specific reason for creating relics. "_**Di**____**magni**____**antiquo**__**.**____**H**__**oc**____**incantabit**__**.**____**E**__**t**____**vita**__**.**____**A**__**d nostram**____**utilitatem**_." The papers morphed into two square papers. He then stopped the glow and handed the papers to Pinkie and Braeburn. "This should suffice."

Pinkie looked at the paper, "it just changed shape."

Twilight laughed, "write on it."

Pinkie pie looked at Twilight, "silly! I don't have anything to write with!" Twilight summoned her quill and ink. Pinkie wrote down a random thought. When she was down and waited a few seconds, she saw the words disappear. "WOAH! Where did they go!"

Braeburn looked at the paper when it buzzed, he read, "'my butt itches?'" Pinkie gasped, that was what she wrote!

Twilight smiled proudly, "that should make you happy. Now you can talk to Braeburn no matter where you're at!"

Lunar turned away and walked back to the castle, Braeburn had said goodbye and had already set off for Appleloosa. Twilight went ahead and gave Braeburn her quill and ink, so he could write to Pinkie if he wanted to. Pinkie had watched him ride away back to Appleloosa until she couldn't see him anymore. She eventually went back inside when the moon rose itself into the sky.

Lunar lowered his arms, his magic was out for the day, and he slowly slumped to the ground, his wings haphazardly lay against the ground. He stared into the sky and at the moon, remembering that fateful day he was sent into the moon. "_**We can give you power.**_" Lunar shook his head, closing his eyes, trying to block out the voices. "_**We can help you…**_" He placed his hands on his head, "NO!"

"_**Let us in!**_"

"NOO!"

"_**LET US IN! WE SHALL MAKE YOU NIGHTMARE MOON!**_"

Lunar screamed as his hair changed to the night sky, his eyes shot open and changed to icy blue. "I… I am Dark Night… From now on…"

"_**And you are our servant. We own you**_."

Dark Night growled, "I belong to no one." He sighed and changed back to his regular self. He hiccupped as the tears streamed out. He lowered his head and buried his face in his hands as he sobbed.

"_I'm a monster._"

**DONE!**

**Anyway, I was supposed to post this earlier, but eh, I had no internet to access my page. So yeah, I made this chapter in five minutes. Hope you enjoy. READ RATE AND REVIEW! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! GOOD NIGHT!**


	8. Evil plots and the Gala

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 8 Evil plots and the Gala_

_**AN: **_**I'm hurt. I got only 1 review since I last updated, and it wasn't even for the actual chapter! I can understand not everyone and their mother liking my story, but I know I got some readers. It doesn't hurt to leave a review. Please? Just one? I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST ONE REVIEW! It just shows me that you all care. :(**

Rarity was in her studio, working on a ball gown. The Grand Galloping Gala was in another 28 hours and she was almost done with the last of the gowns, Twilight's gown. It was like the gown she made her for last year's Gala, except now she would be able to fit in it now.

"Now, the gloves need to shine, just like the fabric." She turned to Big Mac, who was now returning with a roll of shining blue/silver fabric. "Ah yes! That should work out wonderfully." She grabbed a pencil and etched out the shapes needed for the gloves. Big Mac watched as her hands moved, how delicate they looked yet at the same time, how strong they could be when creating all the things she creates.

Big Mac shook his head, _No. Ah can't. _He scooted away from her without her noticing. He didn't know why he still came here every day, just to help her. He knew he had to stay away, so Apple Jack would be able to get closer to Rarity. In fact, after Hearths Warming Eve, Apple Jack had started to come for Rarity at 4pm every day, so they could spend time together and walk to dinner together.

Big Mac knew about this and when Apple Jack picked her up the first time, she asked why he was there. "Well, Rarity has a lot to do. So ah thought ah could help her. Honest!" Apple Jack bought it and accepted that as his honest answer. Her brother never lied to her.

Until now.

Big Mac lied so badly. He didn't know why he was there anymore. But I guess it wasn't really a lie. More of a half lie. He did genuinely want to help out Rarity, but the other half of him just… was a complete mess. His feelings were out of whack, his body was doing strange things to him, he just… Couldn't act like himself!

Big Mac sighed as he stared at Rarity, as she was now cutting the material, he felt a smile grace his face, but he soon wiped it off. He needs to control himself!

"Uh, Rarity?" Rarity made a 'hmm' sound in acknowledgement, "Ah don't want to be rude or nothin', but…"

"But what Mac?"

He stopped, he hadn't heard his name being spoken without the Big in front. He hadn't heard it like that since… He shook it off and cleared his throat, "ah been wonderin, what do you an Apple Jack do? Ah mean, what do y'all do when you leave?" He fidgeted, not wanting to come off as suspicious.

Rarity giggled, "Why? Does it make you curious?"

He casually shrugged, "well, ah always come here every day an-"

"You don't have to. You know that?" Rarity softly smiled as she started to hand stitch the gloves. "You don't have to come here every day, I'll be fine."

Big Mac sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "no, ah want to come and help y'all."

"And why is that?"

Big Mac shrugged, "Ah don't know. Ah just…" He stood, "ah got to go." He then quickly walked out of the studio. Rarity finished the gloves and added silver and blue stars to them, she sighed as she heard his footsteps fade away and turn into Apple Jacks' footsteps.

Somewhere else in the palace…

Lunar was sitting in the library with Twilight, he was done with his pile of books, and so was Twilight. She had gotten exceptionally good at deciphering and reading Latin, so well, that sometimes she needn't look at the dictionary. Lunar was actually proud of Twilight, he was able to show her that it was possible for her to do things herself. She learned Latin without Spike's help.

He took a deep breath as Twilight was going over the notes she collected for the day, she refused to take a day off, even with New Years Gala in 28 hours. Though, he did notice that she has been having trouble since she gave her quill to Braeburn on Hearth's Warming Eve. "Twilight?"

Twilight looked up, "yes?"

Lunar swallowed, "doth thou remember thine Quill?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, I gave my Quill to Braeburn. Why do you ask?"

Lunar fished the package from an inner pocket in his sleeve, a small package wrapped in purple tissue paper with a crappy looking bow on top. He handed it to Twilight who was staring at him with amazement, "here."

Twilight just stared, "Who had to die to make you want to get me a gift?"

"If thou don't want it, I'd be happy to take it back."

Twilight slapped her hands on it, "no! I mean, it's okay." Lunar chuckled, "really." She opened the package, "nice bow by the way." She moved the paper and saw a red phoenix feather quill lined with gold. And a small pot of enchanted ink. Twilight took the quill in her hand and examined it closely, "Lunar… this is so… beautiful… Where did you find it?"

Lunar smiled as he stood and walked to the entrance of the library. "I made it." He turned, "by the way Twilight, art thou going to the Gala without thine escort?" She nodded, "not anymore. I shall escort thee."

"What!"

"Thou hast no choice." He then briskly walked out of the room before Twilight could get another word in.

Night time soon fell, dinner was served and concluded. Many of the inhabitants had found escorts to the Gala, while others did not, and chose to stay as such. The other went to bed and soon, the countdown till the Gala started.

Though not everyone was asleep. Sure, Lunar was awake, but he was always awake through the night. He barely slept. But this time, two others were awake.

They stood in the gardens, hidden by the trees, and the moon boring down onto them. One was tall, the other much shorter. They both wore the same cloak, with no trace of an insignia.

"All is going according to plan, is it not?" The taller one said. His voice was jumbled, so as to throw eavesdroppers off.

The shorter one nodded, "yes. Everything is going splendidly. They are all so wonderfully ignorant of what is coming." His head shook with silent laughter, "We can finally be rid of this pathetic race."

The taller one shook his head, "only the ones with pure evil and hatred will be spared. And from those, we shall build anew." The shorter one nodded in agreement. "They will all fall. And we," He motioned to the both of them, "shall be the new rulers of this land. A land filled with hatred, fear, scorn, and evil."

"However, it is actually taking them less time to get accustomed to their new bodies. I was almost positive they'd take longer." The shorter one shook his head at the taller one. "They are learning how to use their new powers. I fear they may become too powerful all too soon."

The taller one responded with, "That is unimportant. The Lost Ones are much too powerful for them to fight with the power they hold now." The shorter one was going to respond, but the taller one continued, "as long as they cling to their pathetic Elements of Harmony, they will never be strong enough to fight. They will be crushed before their attacks will be blown away with just the Lost Ones' breath." He clenched a hand to the sky, "Elements of Harmony. That power is nothing. That power can do nothing. And it is only given to those who are nothing. As long as they never know about The Elements of Life, they shall remain as such. Nothing."

The shorter one nodded, "I have done as you told me. I have ripped the page and scattered the remains. All are dyed to different colors and they all have been hidden in all the libraries." They nodded to each other. "We must leave. Those fools might still be awake. Awaiting the Grand Galloping Gala."

The turned away, and the taller one said before disappearing into the shadows, "I'll let you know now my ally. One day, I may hold you at sword point, I will deny you. I will throw you to the dogs. Is that clear?" The shorter one nodded, "Good. Although, you know my plan, and our roles could be reversed. You may hold me to sword point. Until then, I bid you adieu." They then disappeared.

The next morning… Rarity's Studio…

Rarity stood inside the studio, in front of a red curtain. Her, and her five friends were all awaiting on stools in tank tops and shorts. Rarity stood before them and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright everypony. This is the Grand Galloping Gala. Now, I know all of you have told me that you shall attend this evening?"

Everyone nodded, except Pinkie, who was glued to her relic and writing continuously. "Pinkie!" Rarity called out.

Pinkie finally looked up, "yeah?" Rarity pointed to the relic that she insisted on carrying everywhere. "Oh! Sorry!" Pinkie put it away and sat waiting for Rarity to continue.

"Like I was saying, this is the Grand Galloping Gala. And this is a very important party- Pinkie put your hand down!" Pinkie put her hand back in her lap. "Like I was saying, the Grand Galloping Gala is very important. And as such, we must dress the part." She turned around and used her magic to pull the curtains apart. "I have spent every waking minute on these creations. So I hope you all love them, as much as I do."

Rarity came to Twilight's gown, "Twilight, I have prepared your gown for the evening. My inspiration was the night sky in last summer." The gown was a floor length periwinkle gown with varying shades of darker blue, along with silver trimming, stars etched as constellations you taught me, and it comes with silver strappy sandals, and silver hairpin adorned with stars." Twilight smiled happily at the creation. It reminded her of the night sky. Especially with whom she was going with.

Rarity stood next to two creations, one red, and the other green. "Now Apple Jack, I know you're going, but I wanted to make something for Big Macintosh as well." Apple Jack was going to object but Rarity raised a hand and cut her off. "I know what you're going to say, but think of this as… an apology. We've been ignoring Big Macintosh for too long, he is not just some throw-away to bring in at will when we need him. He is another being. Therefore, I will ask if he would like to accompany us." _Good cover_, Rarity thought.

Apple Jack nodded glumly, her hopes for spending the Gala alone with Rarity was crushed. Apple Jacks gown for the evening was a variation of what she wore to the Gala last time as a pony, except now it was fit for her form now. Big Macintosh had knocked on the door, "Hey, what's goin' on here?" Rarity ran to him, and pulled him aside.

"Big Macintosh, we were all wondering if you would… well… would you like to accompany us to the Gala?" She raised her hands, "as our friend. Not an escort."

Big Mac stared, trying hard to make sure he didn't overly blush, it wasn't at her words that made him blush, it was her attire. He had to look down to actually see her face, but at the same time, he could get a great view of what was inside her shirt. He gulped and nodded, trying to make it look like he was paying attention. "Oh that's wonderful! Everypony! Big Mac shall accompany us!"

Everyone clapped happily, except Apple Jack, who was staring him down, trying to scare him off. "Uhh, Big Macintosh? Do you even know how to dance?"

Big Mac scratched the back of his head, "umm, actually, yeah, ah can dance. Why?" Apple Jack smirked.

"Well, ya'll are gonna have to dance. In front of a whole lot of others! Think y'all can do that?" Big Mac nodded, he figured, if he could be near the ones he knows, he would be fine. But he had to make sure to stay away from Rarity at all costs.

Pinkie was still writing on her relic, not paying attention, just paying attention to the conversation she was holding. Spike had entered with a few pairs of shoes, along with Gummy who was helping him. "Alright! This time! We're all going to be together, and have a great time as friends!"

Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity looked sheepish. Twilight spoke up, "Actually, I would really like to spend the gala with everypony, but… Lunar has made himself my escort. And I doubt he would leave me alone the whole night."

Rarity giggled, "You don't sound too happy about this."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "no. He's just too bipolar, too crazy and he gets huffy whenever I try to discuss anything that's off topic. He just… frustrates me to no end."

Rainbow spoke next, "I'm actually going to get more time alone with the Wonderbolts. And they wanted to hang and talk… about anything really. Anything that isn't about their jobs." She squealed, "I'm going to get all their attention! No more obsessions with weather!" She stopped and cleared her throat, "I know I haven't spent much time with everypony, but I… I really want to…"

Everyone smiled at Rainbow Dash; she was finally getting her time with the Wonderbolts. What kind of friends would they be if they took that from her? "Don't worry sugar cube, we won't mind." Apple Jack reassured her. Rainbow visibly sighed in relief.

Rarity sighed; both her hands clasped together, "how romantic!" Rainbow shot her a questioning look, "oh nothing." Rarity then showed everyone else's dresses, which were all just their old gowns, just remade to fit their new forms.

That night… The Grand Galloping Gala…

The Palace was lit up with a rainbow array of lights, shining it up in a new light, unlike any of the day time. There were carriages being pulled by bigger males, each carriage filled with guests for the Gala.

Party-goers all gossiped about how badly the last gala was, each party-goer practically praying that this time, the gala wouldn't go under. Again. The Halls were decorated with their finest tapestries of famous scene throughout Equestrian history, since before Celestia herself. The entrance hall was decorated with shining, magically moving tapestries of the Princess, Prince and Lady of the palace, the animations looking around happily at the party-goers with high interest.

Celestia stood in her regal robes, atop the stairs, greeting the party-goers with a radiant smile upon her face. It was just like last year's gala, meet and greet the party goers, talk about courtly affairs, talk about the latest gossip, and all that jazz.

Lunar was beside Celestia, greeting whoever actually noticed him there. No one could stand by him for too long, they kept seeing him as Nightmare Moon, or as his other side now likes to call himself, Dark Night. He stopped himself from cradling his forehead, the voices came back to him, they were getting faint to obnoxiously loud all day, all night. He tried to go back to his usual sleeping schedule, but his day time sleeping hours have been plagued with the nightmares.

Nightmares of dark shadowy figures. The same figures he would rather forget.

He sighed as another couple passed by him quickly. He was giving off that aura again, the aura of dark presence. He didn't want this power anymore, he just wanted- "Lunar. They're here." Celestia took him pout o his thoughts. He turned and saw Twilight and her friends dressed for the gala. His eyes fell only to Twilight, who to him, looked like a goddess. So much more stunning than his sister could ever be. He left Celestia's side and greeted them.

"Good evening." He took Twilight's arm, "I wish we could stay, but I am Twilight's escort, and we must share a dance." He led Twilight away from her friends, with her protesting.

"Lunar! Wait!"

"Not now." Lunar pulled her onto the dance floor and brought her into position. "Tonight, you are mine." Twilight blushed and tried to pry away from him, her face practically dripping with embarrassment.

"Don't say things like that! The others will get the wrong idea!"

"Let them." He then led in her a waltz as the music started, his arm around her waist, pulling her to him tightly.

"Lunar!" Twilight whispered, "They're staring…" Lunar smirked, pleased at her reaction. Twilight tried to hide herself from prying eyes by getting as close to Lunar as possible, but that made her feel uncomfortable. She tried to put distance, but then everyone else could see her, so she continued with this weird distance, no distance dance. Lunar was amused with her feeble attempts at trying to figure out her situation, and for the moment, his mind had no voices.

"Interesting."

Twilight looked at him, "what?"

"Nothing. Just that…" He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "just that thou looketh adorable." He straightened and left her there on the dance floor when the song ended, "I am needed elsewhere. Go and have fun with your friends.

Twilight stood agape in that spot, her face flushed a deep red at the words and actions that took place. She hurried to the wall and leaned against it, "what? What's wrong with him…?" She placed a hand on her heart and felt it thumping excitedly, "Who does he think he is…? Just… sweeping me away from my friends, dancing, calling me adorable… then just leaving me there alone!" She growled, "what is his problem?"

Unbeknownst to Twilight, Celestia could see the whole exchange from her position, now at the bottom of the stairs, after greeting the last of the party-goers. "Oh Twilight." She smiled to herself, "you still have much to learn my star pupil."

**DONE!**

**Wow, sorry this took so long, I didn't have internet for awhile and I could figure out how to finish this chapter. And plus my mind has been clouded by plot bunny Nazis from HELL. Anyway, read, rate, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW. Subscribe and favorite! That's all I ask!**


	9. Pride

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 9 Pride_

_**AN: **_**Awesome! A whole bunch of reviews! YAY! Anyway, I'm stuck at home because I sprained my ankle and fractured the bone. So I get, ANOTHER, free pass from school. Yeah, I'm the type to say, I MISS SCHOOL! AHHHHHHHHHH! I miss school! I'm even getting bored of PORN! NOOOOOOOOO!**

Twilight took deep breaths as her heart beat returned to normal. A nearby Royal Guard had noticed her and he craned his head ever so slightly, "Miss Twilight Sparkle, are you alright?" Twilight jumped, her hand still over her heart.

"How do you know my name?"

The guard straightened again and kept his gaze forward, "You are Princess Celestia's ward. Everypony in the palace knows you." Twilight blushed, forgetting about that little fact. "Go and enjoy the party."

Twilight nodded, "yes, I… I think I will." She straightened herself and walked back into the party, where it was already in full swing. Twilight kept her hands folded, gazing around and watching as the party-goers all discussed the latest gossip, the weather, their past year and their upcoming year. Twilight smiled to herself as she saw the happy faces of the others, and somewhat amazed that the fashion designers actually had time to make these beautiful and extravagant outfits for everyone.

She vowed then to make sure she thanked Rarity for every piece of clothing she makes.

"Well, if it isn't my little sister." Twilight froze and scowled as she heard that bored drawl behind her. She didn't even turn around to face him, he didn't deserve it. "Oh? Too, high and mighty to even face your older sibling?"

Twilight growled lowly, "you are no sibling of mine." She ground out with extra venom. She clenched her hands, "You are a disgrace on our name, species and magic itself."

Venom mix narrowed his eyes, but his face betrayed no emotion, "funny that you say that when you claim that you live for friendship." He took a sip from his drink, "perhaps you are the biggest hypocrite than any of these fools, who act like they give a damn about others." He slowly walked until twilight had him in her vision, she turned away. "You act as if it is the right thing to do."

"That's because it is." She lowered her voice, "leave my sight you vermin."

Venom mix sneered, "You still do not understand."

"I don't want to understand! You are a disgrace!" Twilight pushed past him.

"Just because I was born from a pure blood family of Unicorns, and born with no horn?" Twilight stopped and turned to her, _brother_, her eyes shone with disdain.

"Exactly."

She turned away and disappeared into the crowds. Venom mix sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "why must you be so." He then lurked back into the shadows, the light and music irritated him to no end.

Twilight was beyond angered, she was downright furious! _How dare he just accuse me of being a hypocrite! He's the one that just lives off the suffering of others! And he makes me out to be the bad guy!_ Twilight stopped her train of thought, _no. He has never done that… my mind just… sees him as a terrible pony._

Twilight sat herself at a table, picking at a small bowl of peanuts, _Who am I kidding? I was raised by my parents to see my brother as he is! A disgrace! An accident!_ Twilight tried to smile, but in her mind, one half was cheering her on to continue to be horrid to her brother, but the other half hates her for that. He's her only living relative, and she treats him like this. _A way of thinking is a very hard thing to do…_

Back in the cavern…

The wall with the blood scriptures, the light had begun to dim. The word, spelled out in a green smoke raced through the tunnel.

_**Pride.**_

The word collided with the wall, making the crack widen. On the inside, the darkness swirled happily as the word then was consumed by the darkness. "_**Yes…**_"

At the gala…

Clockwork had greeted Celestia, "Ah! Princess!"

Celestia smiled and greeted him with, "Clockwork, it is a joy to see you." Clockwork blushed slightly, "did you finish the time zone plans? You do know that leap year is upon us."

Clockwork nodded, "yes princess, the plans are fixed and ready for next year's schedules." Celestia nodded, "would you like to walk princess? The noise is deafening." Suddenly, as if on cue, the noises were much louder than before. He offered an arm and she took it as they walked down the halls, for a quieter atmosphere.

"Thank you Clockwork, sometimes in my age I forget how loud things can be."

He responded with a darker blush, "Well you know me princess…" They continued to walk, in a companionable silence. He turned to her, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. "Princess…" He stopped and sighed, "Celestia… Where did we go wrong?"

Celestia smiled sadly at him, she brought a hand up to his face and stroked it softly, "It is a forbidden act."

He sighed, "I know… But… we share…" Celestia kissed him on the lips, deeply and full of compassion. He kissed back with as much enthusiasm as he could into the kiss, even going as far as wrapping his arms around her and bringing her as close to him as possible.

She couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop. But she should stop. She pulled away, her voice filled with desire, "we can't… Clockwork, we can't." His eyes brimmed with tears, he opened his mouth, but she cut him off, "I want this as much as you do, but…"

Clockwork stopped her, "because I'm an earth pony. And you're the princess." He grasped her shoulders and stared her into the face, "we share a daughter Celestia!"

Celestia choked up, "I know! I raised her!"

"And because of the law of purity, I couldn't meet my daughter! Not formally…" Tears fell from his face, "I've never held her. Never been there for her first steps… All I know is that she looks every bit like me." Celestia nodded, "thank Solaris that due to code conduct I must live a hermit lifestyle."

"Then why did you come out tonight?"

Clockwork smiled as the tears kept flowing, "I wanted to share this moment with the one who carried my child."

Celestia hugged him close and rested her head on his shoulder, "your illegitimate child… Your child that is so brilliant… so… wonderful…" She cried as she spoke, remembering that her daughter was getting ready for the gala as they spoke. "You have to leave soon. You know she can't meet you."

"But in these forms-"

"I don't want to chance it clockwork!" She wailed as she gripped him tighter, "I can't…" Clockwork ran a hand along her back, soothing her as best as he could. "And…" She sniffed, "Lunar wants to be with Twilight…"

He hugged her tighter, "I know, my love. I know. Try to break the news to him as best as you can. Stop it before it grows." Celestia nodded and pulled herself from him.

She wiped her face and smiled, "I always seem to just, use you when I want and then just throw you aside." Clockwork smiled and kissed her quickly.

"You know I would do it all over again."

They parted and Clockwork walked down the lonely halls as Celestia arrived back to the party with her fake smiles and hidden pain. He sighed as he passed the lower potions lab and gagged. He brought himself away from the door and fanned himself. "Solaris, I can't stand potion fumes." He then disappeared into the west side of the castle where no one could find him. And so he could wallow in his pain.

Celestia was now back in the main hall, some of the party-goers started to spread rumors about the mysterious one who took the princess away on his arm, but she quickly dispelled the rumors with the ruse of courtly affairs. That's what she said all the time when it concerned her mysterious behaviors for all these years.

Sometimes she just has to make excuses.

With everyone else…

Rarity huffed as she waited with her friends; no one had asked her to a dance. NO ONE! And to make matters worse, everyone else didn't really talk to her. Like as if they were cutting her out. But she knew that wasn't the case, they had been through too much for them to just throw her away on a whim. She smiled to herself as she sipped on her cherry flavored drink.

Pinkie Pie was nearby, still writing away on the buzzing page. She giggled as she read the message, she and Braeburn had come up with their own little language on the page talk. _LOL tht is funny Pinki! _Pinkie wrote back: _thnx! Anyway, Im at the gala. _After a few seconds the message disappeared and to Braeburn's end of the line.

Not a moment passed until the new message came on: _Kk, wht is hpning? _Pinkie lifted her head and saw that Rarity was just standing around, Apple Jack nearby trying to make conversation with Rarity who was trying her best to make the conversation last. Big Macintosh was nearby, but doing nothing, he felt out of place in his formal red cowboy-like suit and boots. Pinkie wrote in record time: _Rarity is tlking wit AJ, BM is doing nothing._ Again the message disappeared in a few seconds.

The new message came and Pinkie read it. She wrote: _kk, I'll do tht! Bye! _The message disappeared and soon the message came and said: _kk, I got work to do. Good lck! :)_

Pinkie folded the paper and stuck it in her pocket, she quickly moved through the mass and found a youngster, "hey! Can you help me out?"

He shrugged and nodded.

Rarity was continuing to talk to Apple Jack; the conversation was getting awkward by the second when suddenly someone coughed behind her. She turned and was face to face with a slender young male in a black suit. He offered his hand, "Madam, will you grace me with a dance?"

Rarity blushed and giggled lowly, "oh! O-ok…" She placed her drink on a table and excused herself from her friends, she was then swooped into a very simple dance, being led and spun around the dance floor until she was out of sight from her friends.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she watched Rarity having a great time dancing, and she spared a glance at Apple Jack, who looked furious. Rainbow Dash was one of the few ponies Apple Jack told her affection towards Rarity to. For awhile Rainbow Dash had tried to get Apple Jacks attention in an intimate way, but Apple Jack just didn't ever spare Rainbow a single moment. It was very heartbreaking for Rainbow, but now, she's happy helping Apple Jack be happy.

Even if she knows Apple Jack won't ever love her.

Rainbow felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Soarin there, "Soarin! You're here!" She then noticed he was wearing a white tuxedo, "whoa! Where'd this colt come from? Soarin doesn't like stuffy clothes."

Soarin went agape, "what? I can't wear something nice Rainbow? I'm _appalled_!" He placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"When'd you get a bigger vocabulary?" Rainbow smirked playfully.

"When'd you learn, _vocabulary_?" Soarin smirked right on back.

Rainbow's attention was caught, "uh… Where's Spit fire?"

Soarin looped his arm around Rainbow's arm, "she doesn't really like this sort of thing. So I got you all to myself." He then smiled a cheeky grin, "as my best buddy!" Rainbow smiled back, she wasn't complaining. Soarin is a nice and cool guy, and she gets along with him easily. She turned to Apple Jack.

"Apple Jack, I'm gonna go ahead and go, you don't mind?"

Apple Jack made a noise and waved a hand in goodbye. Rainbow's eyes lowered slightly, and her face drooped a bit, "C-c'mon Soarin, let's go." Soarin noticed that Rainbow wasn't herself, but he was prepared to make sure she doesn't frown the entire night! He led her away and towards the gardens, where there weren't many others out.

When they got outside, Soarin let go of her and stretched his white wings, "how about we go and race? A party isn't any fun without one or two," he brought his hands up and used his fingers for quotation, "_improper_, party-goers." He fished out his goggles from his jacket and slipped them on. "And I'm usually that colt. Wanna?"

Rainbow grinned widely, her wings needed to just have fun and have a _friendly_ race. "Just try and stop me!" She jumped and sped out into the sky with Soarin close behind.

The wind in their faces, the speed as they flew through the air and clouds, the moon giving natural light. To them it wasn't anything special, it was two friends who both enjoy flying. Flying together in a competitive race pissing off the other party-goers.

Rainbow couldn't stop the laugh escaping her lips as they turned past the tower, it was so much fun just flying around with Soarin, no responsibilities and no Apple Jack. She closed her eyes and smiled, _No Apple Jack. No Apple Jack haunting my dreams. No Apple Jack tempting me to touch. No Apple Jack for me to comfort when she couldn't get Rarity's attention. Nothing._

"_**RAINBOW!"**_

Her eyes shot open as she was about to fly head first into the palace walls. Another thing she learned about her new body, it wasn't as strong as it was before. Soarin had grabbed her and held her to him, but neither of them noticed how close they were. Soarin soon questioned her, "Rainbow! What happened?"

She stayed still and closed her eyes and clung to him, "I don't know…"

Soarin relaxed and held her closer as he flew them back to the gardens, "you okay? You wanna talk about it?"

Rainbow shook her head.

Soarin smiled and eased her off of him. Soarin wasn't a complete dense fool, he knew Rainbow has feelings for Apple Jack, and he knew that these feelings were love. He couldn't, shouldn't, and wouldn't come between them. "We're on land again."

Rainbow looked and saw her feet, in her golden roman sandals, touching the ground. "oh. I'm sorry Soarin, I didn't mean-" Soarin just smiled and shook his head.

"Think nothing of it. I'm just here to be a friend when _you_ really need one." Rainbow had dusted off her blue toga and rainbow patterned sash, apparently clouds make a mess on you when you fly through them. Soarin helped her fix the golden wreath on her head and helped right her haphazard grape necklace.

They smiled again as they then started walking through the gardens, together, and talking about anything that wasn't Apple Jack, the Wonderbolts, or their race. Just two friends walking together. Alone. Who here thinks that won't last long?

On the inside of the palace, Rarity was now with a new dancing partner. She laughed as she was being twirled and led, it was a perfect way to get her feelings back in check.

Nearby, Pinkie was keeping an eye out on Rarity, making sure she didn't wander off too far. Pinkie came up to Big Mac and grabbed his arm, "Hey Big Mac! Let's dance!"

Big Mac smiled awkwardly, "Sorry Pinkie, ah got four left hooves!"

Pinkie giggled, "we don't have hooves silly!" She pulled him onto the dance floor anyway and led him in a dance, that looked like he was a rag doll and she was murdering him. She drug him all over the dance floor as Apple Jack laughed at her brother's misfortune.

"Hoo wee! Go Big Mac!" She called as another burst of laughter escaped her mouth.

Pinkie Pie then saw that Big Mac was dizzied enough, and just like Braeburn told her, her temporary partner in crime was now in arms length with Rarity. "Cut in!" Pinkie wedged herself between Rarity and the young fellow, leaving Big Mac steadying himself with Rarity in the middle of the dance floor.

Pinkie and the guy twirled away and made a wall around Big Mac and Rarity, keeping them away from Apple Jack.

Rarity placed her hands onto Big Mac's arm, making sure he didn't tumble down and make the palace shake. "Big Mac! Are you alright?" Rarity asked as he then stood himself upright.

"Ah… ah think so…" He looked down to Rarity and his eyes nearly bugged out. He had tried avoiding her all evening, ever since she asked him to accompany the others to the Gala. Her dress was a rose red hue that plunged down to her breasts, pushing them up was an intricate bodice that also helped the skirt poof out and hide her glass slippers. Her hair was in a stylish up-do with thin wisps of hair leaking out to frame her face. Big Mac tried to excuse himself and duck for cover, but he soon saw that there was a body-made wall around them.

"Big Mac?" He turned to Rarity, stopping himself from laughing nervously. His face flushed a deep red as her large light blue eyes bore into him, "would you like to dance?"

Big Mac couldn't escape.

He brought them into position and she led them in a slow dance, accompanied by Octavia's slow mantra that was being played. The lights seemed to dim around them as they danced together in a slow and close proximity, neither one of them saying a word. Big Mac's mouth went dry and he tried to say something, but Rarity placed a gloved finger to his lips, "shhhh… Don't say a word." She whispered to him.

Big Mac didn't know how he heard her soft voice from the music, the other couples… couples… _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Big Mac screamed in his head, _ah got to get away!_ His body didn't listen to reason. Rarity looked so delicious… _Stop it brain! Stop tempting me! _

Without knowing, the countdown to the New Year had begun. The others were facing towards the windows that lead to Canterlot, but they were frozen in that spot.

"_**10!"**_

Rarity's heart throbbed.

"_**9!"**_

Big Mac could barely hear anything that was going on.

"_**8!"**_

Apple Jack couldn't find her brother or Rarity anywhere.

"_**7!"**_

She spotted them in the middle of the crowd and was now making her way to them.

"_**6!"**_

Rarity smiled as she gazed up at Big Mac as the others around them counted down to the New Year.

"_**5!"**_

Big Mac tried to desperately to get away before he did anything he might regret.

"_**4!"**_

Apple Jack was getting closer.

"_**3!"**_

Rarity blushed, feeling herself move upwards slightly.

"_**2!"**_

Big Mac didn't move, and Apple Jack had just broken through the wall to them.

"_**1!"**_

The party-goers all yelled and threw their arms up in the air, cheering for the New Year. A few males were right behind Big Mac and when they threw their arms up, they accidentally pushed him forward, making his lips meet Rarity's.

**DONE!**

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA! I'm sorry if this chapter was too fast paced with all the activity, but I hope that was okay with you guys. Shit is gonna go down! Now, I got to go. I'm hungry for some SOUP. Read, Rate, REVIEW! Subscribe and favorite! PEACE EVERYPONY!**


	10. Stolen kisses, secrets, and Gilda

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 10 Stolen kisses, secrets, and Gilda_

_**AN: **_**I'm back! Glad to see the feedback I got from my readers, and I'm happy to continue this fic. One of the few I actually write that has been planned through and through. If things don't seem to make sense at some points, just remember… My mind is clinically insane. Think outside of the box! :D**

Big Mac stayed motionless, his lips were fused with Rarity's. Time seemed to have stopped as his eye lids suddenly became heavier as they slammed shut. His arms held her tightly against his strong build, making sure she didn't move from that place.

Not that Rarity minded. She pressed herself up against him and savored the kiss. Her heart couldn't seem to stop beating; her face flushed a deep red, matching her dress.

Big Mac didn't want this feeling to end. He felt like everything that had confused him before had all vanished, that everything in the world was right. He stopped when he heard his sister's voice, "Am ah interrupting something?" Big Mac widened his eyes and pulled himself off of Rarity.

"Sis! Ah can explain!"

Apple Jack glared him daggers that stabbed him repeatedly. She let out a shaky breath, "Ah don't want to talk about this here." She turned away and walked into the East palace halls, ushering him to follow.

He sighed, his feelings and life felt even more messed up than before now, "Ah'm sorry Rarity. Ah don't mean to kiss then run but…" He blushed as he made his way towards his sister.

Even with the cheering for the New Year being beyond deafening, he still heard her voice, even if it was soft and whispery from their earth shattering kiss, "That's okay. Do what you need to."

Big Mac smiled softly as he waved her off. He then quickly followed his sister, leaving the breathless Rarity standing in the crowd. She broke into a smile and whispered to herself as her face got hotter, "Happy New Year…"

_Main hall…_

Celestia smiled and clapped as the other party-goers cheered for the new year, she saw Apple Jack and Big Macintosh sneak off to the East side, but she knew it was not something she should involve herself in.

"Happy New Year."

Celestia turned her head to see Lunar holding a drink, he took a sip and nudged her, "got any New Year's resolutions?"

Celestia laughed lightly, "same as last year. Live another long and healthy year. You?" Lunar smiled sadly as he watched the others hugging and kissing each other, all with their happy faces and joyful moments.

He murmured, "Hopefully learn to live with myself."

Celestia's smile faded, "what do you mean? Is there something you haven't told me?"

Lunar shook his head, "No. Nothing. It's nothing." He drank the rest of his drink in one gulp and placed it on a tray being carried by a servant, "I wish I could stay dear sister, but I wouldn't like to cut in on your mother-daughter time." He motioned to the stairs where a female stood, being attended to by a servant. "Besides, I have to go and start the meteor shower. Duty calls." He turned on his heel and briskly led himself out of the place before Celestia could get a word in.

The female made her way to her mother. She had long wavy brown locks that reached to her knees, round brown eyes with peach skin, heart shaped face wearing a long light blue off the shoulder gown. She had a long light blue horn and arm length light blue wings. On her right flank, were three blood red gemstones, her cutie mark. "Mother! Happy New Year!" She exclaimed excitedly. Celestia broke into a smile as her daughter hugged her tightly.

"Trinity, calm down. You might make yourself snap again." She laughed as she squeezed her daughter back.

Trinity released her from her hug, "Oh mother, you know I've been able to control my outbursts! I haven't had one since last week!"

Celestia chuckled, "a new record." She squeezed Trinity's shoulder, "now, go in there and have fun. But don't use too much magic, you know you're magic reserves are much too unstable." Trinity nodded then entered the dance hall, where males bombarded her with well wishes. Celestia sighed as she started to worry over her daughter, hoping no one gave her too much sugar.

Lunar had approached Twilight from behind and brought his mouth to her ear, "guess who?" He breathed huskily.

Twilight twitched away, "Lunar! What are you doing?" She covered her neck with her hand and shot him a warning look. Lunar just shrugged and smiled nonchalantly. Rainbow Dash, Soarin, and Rarity were close by and talking about the New Year.

"Is it not the rule between escort and escorted party that I be fun?" Twilight face palmed herself, "I was merely doing what I thought would be fun. And according to your reaction, I was right. It was fun."

"For you."

"Exactly." He looped his arm around hers as he made himself comfortable next to her. Butterscotch had appeared by them with a tray of sweets.

"Sorry everypony, I got what I could, but some of these ponies are just being rude." He grabbed a whole cupcake and shoved it in his mouth and swallowed in one go. "And I've just been so hungry all day, I just couldn't help eating most of it!" He lowered his head, "I-I'm sorry… I d-didn't mean to…"

Twilight waved a hand, "don't worry Butterscotch, maybe your body just needs more nourishment then everypony else."

Butterscotch took a breath of relief, "thank goodness! I had thought I had done something wrong…" He giggled softly as he downed another cupcake.

Rainbow laughed, "whoa there! Leave some food for us!" She grabbed a muffin, and ate it quickly. "Hey, where's Apple Jack?"

Butterscotch swallowed and grabbed another cupcake, "I don't know, I saw her and Big Macintosh go to the back… Maybe something happened?" He inhaled the cupcake.

Lunar had started to watch Butterscotch closely, but he said nothing. "Well, maybe we shouldn't go and bother them, maybe we'll just annoy them! Or maybe they are going off to talk about fun stuff-" Rainbow turned to Pinkie.

"Pinkie, when did you get here?"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "I've been here silly! We got dressed together and we had a fun time cause Rarity got some soap in her eye, though that wasn't very funny, but it kind of was, so we got dressed and I was all glue to my paper thingy and was," she gasped and faked drooled, "cause you know, that thing is so addictive! Thanks again Twilight, but like I was saying, the candy monsters came out of the floor and told me, 'PINKIE YOU MUST GET AN APARTMENT!' And I was like, 'I don't want to get an apartment!' And then the monsters were all like, 'but we need you to get an apartment so you can save the Eye of Zoran from evil King Koopa and save Hyrule!' Wait what was I talking about again?" Everyone stared at Pinkie.

"Doth thou hath ADHD?" Lunar commented as he tried to understand what exactly he heard.

Pinkie cocked her head, "no, but my TV has HD!"

"Thou does." Lunar said as his face went devoid of emotion, the absurdity of what happened most likely snapped his brain momentarily.

In the East part of the palace…

Apple Jack leaned against the wall, staring at Big Mac. "Alright. Start explaining."

Big Mac took a deep breath and tried to make himself think clearly. "Alright. Pinkie asked me to dance well, you know she beat me and dragged me all over the floor. And then she just left me there in the middle of the floor!" Apple Jack nodded, "then, ah saw Rarity there. Ah don't know why, but she was."

Apple Jack clenched her fists as she listened, "Then, she asked me to dance and well, ah couldn't say no-"

"And why couldn't y'all say no! HUH?" Apple Jack snapped at Big Mac, who had brought his hands up.

"I-it's not like that! Calm down AJ!" _Wrong thing to say!_ He thought as Apple Jacks face went red with anger.

"Calm down? _Calm down!_ Ah'm not the one kissing Rarity! You were!" She stepped close to Big Mac and started to jab her finger into his chest, "who do y'all think ya are, steppin' in grounds that aren't yours!" She growled lowly, "Ah told you how I feel, why can't you just step off?"

Big Mac glared at Apple Jack, making her momentarily shocked, but she resumed her angry front, "Who do _ah_ think ah am? Ah'm you're big brother! Ah promised all those years ago that ah'd take care of you all! And ah did! And this is the thanks ah get for all that ah sacrificed? Ah gave up almost everything else the world had tah offer, so ah could stay home and take care of you, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith!" He stepped forward, his patience long gone, "Ah had always been there, to catch you when you fell, to buy you the things you wanted when you were younger! Ah tried mah best to keep us together after ma and pa died!"

Apple Jack grit her teeth, her anger leaving her, "A-ah know…" She looked back up at Big Macintosh, "But ah didn't ask for y'all to do all that! Granny Smith was able to take care of us just fine without your help!"

"Granny Smith can barely go to the bathroom by herself, much less take care of a filly and foal! If ah didn't lie to them services, we would have been thrown in foster homes, and be sep-er-rated forever!" He punched the wall, making a hole appear. "Ah was happy t give it all up for y'all. That way, we could stay together…"

Apple Jack sighed as she wiped her face with her hand, "Ah'm sorry Big Mac… Ah don't know why, but my emotions are getting the best of me lately…"

Big Mac smiled softly as he retracted his now bleeding hand, "it's alright. The same thing has been happening to me…"

"Just please… Please just… just let me have Rarity? She means the world to me…" Big Mac stared then nodded, "why did ya kiss her?"

Big Mac shrugged, "ah don't know, but I got pushed and well… ya know…" Apple Jack nodded. "Ah promise to keep mah distance. Okay?"

She smiled, "Ah'm sorry for getting so mad at you." Big Mac waved it off. "Oh, uhh… you should get that looked at." He nodded them turned and started to walk off, but she called him, "Big Mac… Ah'm sorry, for everything ah said. It was uncalled for…"

He just smiled and walked away.

_A few days later… Across the Equestrian border in Gryffin territory…_

The town was blanketed in snow, being that it was located high in the mountains. The village was a moderate size, with a wall around it, many homes were made of stone and hay roofs, and the chimneys all had the warm smoke billowing out. Out in the streets, small children were in the middle of a snow ball fight.

Each child had varying shades of hair, between black and white with brown tips. They all had brown wings with either white or black tips, as to define their genders, and each one was dressed accordingly to the weather.

A female was sitting on a crate, watching the kids play, her face plastered on a sincere smile as she watched their little energetic bodies play about in the mountain snow.

She was a lean young female, her wings were thick with muscle, the tips a white color to show she was indeed a female. She had short white hair with brown tips, and a few long strands covered half of her face. She had yellow half lidded eyes with long lashes, dark tan skin from flying in the high skies so often, and wore brown trousers tied at the knees to help keep cold out. She wore a white sweater with black coat and brown fingerless gloves. On her coat back was an insignia of a wing with a claw.

"Gilda!" The children cheered as they waved to her. Gilda waved them back as their parents started to come out, to bring their children back inside for lunch.

When Gilda first left the land of Equestria, she had no idea where to go. She didn't think she would need a place to call home, he believed that she would live life as a wanderer, so she could have no responsibilities whatsoever. But it was that attitude that made her seek companionship. She had tried to win over Rainbow Dash, so she could wander around with someone she had deemed, 'cool', but rainbow had declined with the statement that she wanted to stay with her friends.

At first Gilda didn't understand this, so she just did what came to mind when she didn't understand something. She lashed out.

It was the wrong thing to do, since she was now unwelcome in Rainbow's eyes. She had lost a dear friend, just so she could drag her with herself to lead a lonely nomadic life. So she flew away and searched for a reason to stay, anywhere, for whatever reason. She had flown to her home country, so she could be around other Gryffins like her. She had flown through the mountain infested land and came upon town after town after town. She tried to plant roots and find friends, but with her attitude, she didn't last long.

She was so used to living life to the extreme and always being alone, she didn't know how to interact with others.

"Hold on! I'll get some help!" She remembered that voice on the day she'd been flying for too long without rest. She had passed out then. When she came to, she saw she was inside a small cottage with a hot rag over her head. "Thank Grymould, you're alright!" She had turned in the bed to see a beak pick up the rag to reveal a slightly larger Gryffin with black and brown feathers. "My name is Glenn. Nice to meet you."

Glenn.

He was the one that found Gilda when she was unconscious and freezing on the mountain. He was curious about her and had stayed by her bedside, just talking with her and getting to know her. Unlike most Gryffins, Glenn was kind hearted and mostly shy to newcomers. But for some odd reason, he had been able to talk to her just fine. At first Gilda didn't want anything to do with the large male, and even lashed out at him. Telling him to eat the soot in the fireplace. Surprisingly, he just shrugged it off and kept by her, still talking and at the time, annoying her.

But in a couple of weeks when she was recovering from numerous bruises and even a broken wing from her fall, he had broken through her hard cold outer shell and had managed to actually get her to actually talk to him. Even if she did insult him half the time.

But he never said anything bad back at her. He just smiled and brushed it off. "Gilda, why do you lash out at others? Are you uncomfortable with others?" Gilda had screamed his head off, telling him to mind his own Grymould damn business. He sighed and told her to get some rest and left her in the room to sleep.

The next morning, when he came back with breakfast, she did something she had never done before.

She apologized.

"I'm… I'm sorry for yelling at you. Yelling and screaming and even hitting you with that chamber pot." Glenn had smiled and had her continue with what she was saying. "I just don't know how to act with others. I have been along for a very long time."

He just smiled and nodded, as if he knew where exactly she came from. "I see. Do you have any family?" Gilda shook her head, "I see. If it is alright with you, when you get better of course. If it is alright, I can help you find your own place and find you a job here in the village." Gilda had stared him down, not believing that he would do something like that for her. "I'm always willing to help another when they're in trouble."

And that's what happened. Gilda had gotten better and Glenn helped find her a home, introduce her to the rest of the townsfolk and even helped her through her flying rehab. At first the rest of the townsfolk were apprehensive about Gilda, and she helped for she yelled and screamed at anyone who crossed her. Or seemed like they crossed her, to her. She had cursed out the children, emotionally insulted the older townsfolk and had even tried to run away. But Glenn had pardoned all of it and had made sure Gilda stayed.

She was trained by Glenn, to work on her social skills. He had showed her that the way she treated the others, had been very hurtful to them. He had even shown her other ways she could have avoided this predicament. He helped her by doing conversations with her and guiding her through her anger and frustration.

Then the whole body switch fiasco happened.

Glenn had changed very little. He still had the black hair with brown tips, brown wings with black tips and dressed similarly to Gilda. But his eyes, it was as if Gilda had finally noticed how clear and blue they were. They seemed to turn to a steel gray when he was disappointed or angry. Or how they would turn to a darker blue when saddened. Gilda didn't know it, but she had loved to look at his eyes.

When they all changed and the village tailor brothers had gone on overdrive to make clothing, Gilda had made a vow. "With my new body, I can start over. I can remake myself and show others… I… I want to try again… at life…"

Glenn had applauded her, "And I'll be right here to guide you." He had kissed her then, just a soft small peck on the nose, but a kiss nonetheless. And for a strange reason, Gilda didn't kick the crap out of him. She welcomed the small kiss. Not only as a sign of affection, but as a sign of forgiveness. Forgiveness for everything she has done to others.

Soon after, she apologized to the townsfolk, who accepted her apology wholeheartedly. And that was how she was accepted. Accepted into this mountain village, that was more like a family than a community.

Gilda had a home, a change of heart and found someone who accepted her. Even when she was her old horrid self…

A body plopped down next to her, "hey."

Gilda smiled and leaned against the body. "Hi Glenn." Glenn responded with an arm wrapping around her frame. He was just barely bigger than Gilda, who stood as the tallest, fiercest female in the village. Glenn had stood as the smallest of the males, but to Gilda, he wasn't really that low. He was a kind sweet Gryffin and was lucky to have someone like him actually take time and life for her. He kissed the top of her head, "warm day huh?"

Their breaths were frozen as they escaped their mouths, "yeah. Warm." He rubbed her shoulder lovingly, "Gilda, I wanted to say… How much I love you."

Gilda smirked, "you tell me that every day."

Glenn scratched the back of his head, "But I want to ask you something." Gilda made a, 'hmm?' sound. "Have you ever thought about the future?"

Gilda shrugged, "like how far ahead?"

"Try… five years?" Gilda thought about his question. If she was the old, 'cool obsessed' Gilda, she would have said a rock star or still just flying around. But Gilda had grown up. She didn't want to continue that life. She then started thinking about a real future. One that was actually serious.

"I imagine myself, older of course." Glenn chuckled, "…I don't know. I never thought about it."

Glenn smiled and whispered in her ear, "What I have pictured in my mind, is me living here in the village, with my own chicks, four or five, and my wife. Just living peacefully here in the community." He smiled, "And you are that wife."

Gilda blushed and pushed herself up onto her clawed feet, "What?" Glenn stood and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Attention everyone here in the village!" Villagers poked their heads out of their houses, "I would like your attention!" He turned to Gilda and smiled, "I would like to ask, Ms. Gilda," He dropped to his knees and held out a shining heart shaped diamond, "to honor me, by being my wife!"

Villagers gasped and waited for Gilda to answer.

Gilda had no idea what was happening. Sure, she knew the custom of Gryffin marriage, the male must find and craft a diamond into a heart, and present it to the female of his choosing. If she accepted the diamond, the diamond will change shade into a color signifying their love and they eat it at a later date when it is ripe to seal the deal. Gilda had admired the shining gemstone as it sparkled in his hand. It was perfectly cut. Gilda took a deep breath and said, "I will."

The diamond shined and a small strand came from their hearts, signifying their personalities, Gilda's a bright fiery red, and Glenn's a deep cal blue. They clashed into the gem and made a brilliant violet color, while the villagers cheered for them.

Glenn had stood and hugged Gilda tightly, kissing her deeply on the lips. "Oh Gilda! I'm so happy! I'm going o invite my whole family for the ceremony when the diamond ripens!" Gilda hugged him back as villagers gathered around to give them their congratulations. Glenn had whispered, "Who do you want me to invite?"

Gilda sighed, "I had friends, but they hate me now." She whispered as the villagers clapped.

Glenn kissed her, "no one can truly hate anyone. Just try and see if you can reconcile. Anything is possible when you set your mind to it."

She just smiled at Glenn as she hugged him. _I don't know if I can…_

**DONE!**

**Wow, this chapter was a toughie. Nothing else to say except, read, rate, subscribe, favorite and REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP THIS FIC ALIVE!**


	11. Beau is a Jackass and Big Mac talks

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: M (For implied sex)**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 11 Beau is a Jackass and Big Mac talks_

_**AN: **_**NOTHING! NO REVIEWS! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

_At the Gala…_

Lunar had closed the door behind him, clocked the latch and had started his descent back to the ground level. He usually spent his nights in the astronomy tower, where no one could find him. But lately, he had found the solitude in the tower, overlooking the night skies and ground below, just didn't make him content. He longed for a different comfort.

He sighed as his wings stretched, _**tired already? Honestly, you are such a little foal. **_Lunar clenched his teeth and placed a hand over his forehead, "No… Leave me be!" He retracted his wings and swayed slightly, suddenly overcome with dizziness.

_**Leave you be? Thou hast forgotten. We are one.**_ He growled and clenched his hair, "No! We are not! We are not one!" He shook his head, "I do not want this power any longer! Be gone from my consciousness! NOW!" A sharp pain overwhelmed his body and him falling to the floor, clutching his head, as if it was falling apart. Lunar screamed from the pain, but he knew no one would come for their 'Prince'. He was, 'Nightmare Moon', or as he wanted to be called now, 'Dark Night'.

The pain intensified as his eyes shot open and his pupils dilated. He curled into the fetal position as the sound of a long high pitched screech attacked his ears. He was screaming so much, he drooled onto the floor. As if pleased from his pain, the pain suddenly vanished into nothing.

Lunar stayed on the floor, just shaking from the pain he experienced just a second ago. He had only experienced that pain a thousand years ago, when he was banished to the moon. He twitched slightly as the thought of the black things with the red eyes surrounding him, eating him till he was within an inch of life, then leaving him. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered how much he suffered that day, and every day during that hellish imprisonment.

A dark chuckle rang through Lunars head, _**awww, look! Little Luna is all scared.**_ Lunar couldn't fight back; he just let the insults flow. _**You're so powerless. So weak, no wonder you let the darkness eat you. You could never fight that kind of power.**_ Lunars eyes glazed over at the memories.

The memories of black nothingness. When the voices started to haunt his being.

When the voice of Nightmare Moon/Dark Night first invaded his mind and lay waste to everything.

_**Look at you! You're pathetic! Just letting me bash you! You're a little filly! Just bending over and taking it! **_The voice laughed harshly, _**oh this is just delicious! I bet I could feed off of your hate and loneliness for years to come!**_ Lunar twitched, _**because, you know… We'll be able to see them all die.**_

_Downstairs…_

The Gala was coming to an end, and Trinity was busy with nothing at the moment. Some males attempted to make chatter with her, but since she had been drinking a lot of punch, which was packed with sugar, they couldn't keep up with her.

So now, she was just standing there, all alone. "Hello there." Trinity turned her head to the tall bulky male next to her. He had long red hair that reached the middle of his neck, an orange unicorn horn sticking out, blue eyes with freckles on his nose and cheeks. He was wearing a black suit with red stripe on the arm and leg. On his right flank was a red apple half cutie mark. "You bored as well?"

She nodded and smiled as she sipped her drink. She knew what sugar did to her. Her body was much different from others, her body processed sugar as- "How long have you been here?"

Trinity shrugged, "not too long, I've only been at the party for a few hours, I got here late." He smiled, "what about you?"

He shrugged, "My sis and bro invited me to come, so ah came." He smirked, his blue eyes shined, "you have some of the prettiest eyes ah've ever seen."

Trinity blushed as she covered her reddening cheeks, "oh! Thank you…"

Celestia was in the main hall, talking to high class party-goers. She wondered for a split second if she should send some guards to protect Trinity. She shrugged it off, believing her daughter could finally have one day to be independent.

_The Next Morning…_

Trinity's eyes shot open, her vision was blurred and her head felt heavy. A headache hit her as she sat up from her bed.

As she sat up, she noticed that she was in her room, lying in her bed. She scratched her head as she took in what happened last night. "I drank a lot of sugar… Man, I forgot I can't digest sugar right." Her mother always told her to be careful if there was punch or sweets nearby, because her body takes sugar as an alcohol. She stretched and yawned as the throbbing in her head increased. But what really freaked her out was that an arm suddenly draped itself over her naked stomach.

She nearly screamed her head off as she stared at the mess of bright red locks splayed out all over her spare pillow. And as she noticed he was there, she noticed that he himself was naked, in her bed, and she was naked as well.

She pieced the clues together and she was soon groaning in realization.

She got drunk off the sugar, she brought the male she was talking to last night to her room, and she was naked with him in her bed.

Her mother was going to kill her.

She pulled the blanket up to cover her naked chest, she was freaking out in her mind and the other voices were now lecturing her. **Trinity! You brought a male to your bed! **Trinity groaned, not in the mood for her schizophrenic voices today. But they just had to continue. **Your V-card is forever gone! And you can't even remember it! I am ashamed to share a body with you!** _Uh… You don't have to be… so… you know… with Trinity… She forgets things easily… You know how she is… _**SHADDAP! She knew exactly what she was doing!**

The form beside Trinity sighed in his sleep, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her over to him, "best night ever…" He murmured.

Trinity struggled to get out of his grasp, not knowing what to do in this type of situation. She soon realized that his grip was iron-clad, and that she couldn't get out with just her physical strength. She attempted to use magic to lift him off of her, but her horn sparked no magic. She checked her cutie mark, and they showed that the once brilliant red philosophers' stones were now a dull grey.

She huffed and just settled into his embrace, hoping he woke up and just leave as soon as possible.

He groggily opened his eyes, and to him, trinity was an angel lying in his arms. "Good morning gorgeous." She jumped, "easy now, Ah'm not here to scare the daylights outta you."

"W-well then, why ARE you here?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "um, y'all brought me here. You said you wanted to go somewhere private, and you brought me here. Ah think we should leave soon though, the guards will throw out any trespassers." He sat up and stood from the bed, giving Trinity the eyeful of the century. He bent over and grabbed his pants, seemingly unaware of Trinity trying desperately to ignore the thing in between his legs, which was peeking out. He turned his head to say something, but saw her line of vision. He smirked devilishly, "want another round? I promise to be gentle _this_ time."

Trinity covered her face quickly, "n-no… but umm… W-what happened last night?" His smirk fell, "I have no recollection of last night's events."

He sighed and pulled on his pants, "well, let's start over." He sat, "well, my name is Beau, short for Beauaguard, Apple. Ah'm Apple Jack and Big Mac's brother, and they invited me to come to the gala." He pushed his hair back, "and we met at the gala, we talked, you drank a lot of punch, and then you dragged me to this room and well… You practically ordered me to mate with you."

Trinity groaned, she gets crazy when she eats too much sugar, especially when she's sugar drunk. "Look, I'm sorry, I can't digest sugar right, my body takes it as an alcohol."

Beau nodded, "never heard of that, but okay…"

Trinity nodded as well, her mother told her that she came out differently from other fillies and colts because she's an Alicorn and that her body does strange things. Stranger than regular fillies and colts. Which is why she was condemned to live inside the castle all this time. "Anyway, you need to get out of my room."

Beau furrowed his brows, "um, your room?"

Trinity huffed, "I am the little princess of the palace. I am Princess Trinity, daughter of Princess Celestia."

Beau widened his eyes, "Ah slept with a princess!"

The door opened and in came a servant with a silver tray in her hands. "My lady and soon-to-be-banished other, breakfast is served." She placed the tray on the bed then exited the room, leaving a very distressed Beau with a hungry Trinity.

"Ah slept with a princess!"

_A few days later…_

Apple Jack had continued to smack Beau in the head with her boot, spouting out insult after insult. "You idiot! How could you do something like that!"

Big Mac tried to calm her down, "Apple Jack, listen; don't get mad at the fella. It's a na-tur-al thing for a stallion to spread his wild oats."

Apple Jack just hit Big Mac with her boot, "ah don't care! Both of you should be beat!"

Big Mac, "What did ah do!"

Apple Jack just continued to beat them with her boot, "ah don't care! 'Spread wild oats', a bunch of hooey!" At this time, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Butterscotch had exited from Rarity's studio. They immediately saw Apple Jack hitting them with her boot. Rarity dashed forward and stood in between Beau, Big Mac and Apple Jack who was about to bring her boot down. "Rarity? Get out of the way! They need to be taught a lesson!"

"Apple Jack, I understand this is a family matter, but I cannot stand by and watch you continue this brutality."

Apple Jack rolled her eyes, "for the love of- Rarity, this is a private matter! Just…" She searched for the right words, "-just go over there and stay outta mah way!"

Rarity glared at her, "not everything has to end with a boot Apple Jack. You can possibly talk this out-"

"My brother mated with Celestia's daughter!"

Rarity cocked her head slightly, "since when did Celestia have a daughter?"

"Never mind, but all ah know is, he _mated_ with Celestia's _daughter_!" She quickly clocked Beau on the head with the boot, making him pass out. Big Mac had uncurled himself from a ball, he saw Rarity was there in front of him, but he was level with her round perky flank. Big Mac then suffered a massive nose bleed and passed out as well.

Twilight had used her magic to levitate Big Mac to under a tree, and Butterscotch had carried Beau to the same place. When done, Twilight and Butterscotch had approached Apple Jack, "Apple Jack, is it true?" Twilight inquired, "About Beau and Trinity?"

Apple Jack nodded and crossed her arms, "Yeah. It's true." She smacked Beau one more time for good measure. "And this jackass mated with her!"

"Apple Jack, there is no need for you to call your brother a donkey."

Apple Jack just sighed, crossing her arms. "Rarity must hate me now." Twilight chuckled, and shook her head.

"Apple Jack, Rarity doesn't hate you. Sure she might be a little mad right now, but I'm sure she'll forgive you." Apple Jack just sighed again. Twilight didn't know about Apple Jack's feelings towards Rarity. "Besides, it's just best that you two don't talk for a little while, like a couple of days, and let this settle. Okay?" Apple Jack just huffed.

Butterscotch came forward and held a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you and Rarity are friends. I'm sure everything will be alright." Apple Jack's eyes watered. The frustration of her friends just shoving the word, 'friend' in her face made her hurt. She let a silent sob as Butterscotch hugged her. "Oh dear, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry AJ."

She pulled herself from Butterscotch, "ah got to go. Ah want to be alone…" She just turned and walked into the palace, practically running from her friends.

Twilight watched her leave with a confused look on her face, "Butterscotch… What did we say to make AJ cry?" He shrugged then hung his head.

"I must have said something to make her sad. It's my entire fault…" Twilight quickly patted his arm.

"No Butterscotch, it's not your fault. It's no ponies fault." She glanced at the doorway Apple Jack had disappeared through, "She just needs to be alone right now." They then left the gardens and into the west part of the palace, hopefully to see Rainbow Dash fly by the tall wide windows.

Rarity, however, stayed behind to watch over the two males. She sat in between them, glancing at both, and sometimes brushing a fallen leaf off of their faces. Whenever it came to Big Mac, her hand lingered, just a second longer, on his face, either caressing his face or his luscious locks. When Rarity saw that no one else was around, except a knocked out Beau of course, she had an idea spring into her head. She quickly lifted Big Mac's head, and scooted herself behind him, and lay his head on her lap.

She let a small smile out as she gazed upon his somewhat angelic face, nestled in the valley of her legs, sleeping soundly. She blushed slightly as she rubbed his cheeks with her hands, and even twirling some of his hair on her finger.

For as long as Rarity could remember, she has always had a huge crush on Big Mac. Ever since that day that she was invited to Sweet Apple Acres by Apple Jack. Apple Jack had been having lunch with her family on that Saturday afternoon, and Rarity had arrived after being dropped off by her father, a world class designer. Apple Jack had brought her in and introduced her to her family, starting with the one at the head of the table.

She introduced her to their father, Alexander Apple, a huge, stocky stallion that could give Big Mac a run for his money. He had half lidded yellow eyes, with a bright yellow mane, crimson red coat, and under the over grown hair at the bottom of his legs poked out yellow hooves, and his cutie mark was of a large apple half red and half yellow. He always seemed to have a piece of grain in his mouth, a brown Stetson hat with a girdle around his neck. He always looked kind of laid back, but when you got to know him, he was a hard worker, always making sure he did the job at hand correctly, without any short cuts. But when it came to his fillies and colt, he always tried to make sure they were respectful to him and always made sure they grew up to be fine ponies.

Next she introduced her to their mother, Valencia, who had been an orange. She had long orange locks, usually tied back with a handkerchief, same color coat, with warm green eyes. Her cutie mark was of a watering can, since she loved to grow things in the fields. She had dark freckles plastered on her face, and long eyelashes that could cause hurricanes. Their mother was a kind mare, always hugging and nuzzling her fillies and colt, much to her husband's argument about making them soft. She had an air about her that just made you want to cry out and tell her everything about your life. Her eyes had seemed so full of understanding and compassion, that it was almost impossible not to love her at first sight.

Apple Jack had then introduced her to Granny Smith, then finally to the stallion that invaded her dreams, Big Mac. She remembered at first being frightened of Big Mac, due to his huge size, but Apple Jack had calmed her down, telling her that Big Mac wouldn't even hurt a fly.

As the day went on, she and Apple Jack had played the entire day, and when her father came by to pick her up, she had forgotten her bag in the house. Instead of Apple Jack to bring her bag to her, it was Big Mac who had picked it up for her. "Rarity… you forgot your bag…" He had been carrying the bag in his mouth and Rarity had reached over and grabbed the bag with her mouth. She remembered that his breath was hot on her muzzle, they both realized of how close they were to each other and blushed a deep red.

Big Mac had let go first, and started kicking up dirt on the road, "uhh… um…" He blushed more as Rarity giggled at his shyness.

To her, it was the most adorable thing in the world.

The memory ended as she left the grounds of Sweet Apple acres, with Big Mac watching her as she left. Every weekend after that, she spent with the Apple family. Rarity sighed happily, it was one of her favorite memories.

Big Mac's eyes had fluttered open, the sunlight that was beaming through the leaves of the tree he was under had blinded him slightly. He raised a hand to block out the light, only to see it joined with a smaller, daintier hand. Big Mac tilted his head slightly to see Rarity. He then realized where his head was, and could almost feel the blood getting ready to spurt out. "Are you feeling okay Big Mac?" she asked him as worry crossed her face.

Big Mac sighed and nestled his head, getting comfortable, in her legs. He figured that his mind was probably giving him a dream about Rarity again, so this time, he just let whatever was planned, just happen. "Yeah… Ah'm fine." He smiled a bit when he felt her hand brushing against his hair, careful not to touch the part that had been hit by Apple Jack's boot. "Ah never knew how relaxed ah could be. Especially with you here…" He stated lazily.

Rarity's face had flushed in embarrassment, "oh no dahling, it's nothing…"

Big Mac grinned, "you know, ah always had a crush on you. Ever since AJ brought you over that one weekend over in Sweet Apple Acres." He sighed as he felt his hand being intertwined with hers. "Ah always thought you were the cutest little thing Ah had ever laid eyes on. And every Friday night, ah would always go over what ah would say to you when ya got there." He chuckled as the words left his mouth. He had always wanted to tell Rarity these things. And since he was almost positive this was another of his dreams, he just let the words flow out. "Ah would always make up some excuse, just to get a glimpse of you, or chat with you. Every little smile or word was precious to me."

The words didn't stop, "when ma and pa died, and you lost your pa, you still didn't stop coming over. You always came every weekend, like promised, and spent time with us. You showed the side of you that not many ever see." He brought their intertwined hands to his face and kissed her hand, "Ah'm glad ah was one of the few to see you for who you really are. Not just some prissy, over dressed, make-up loving mare, but as the sweet and kind mare ah know today." His eyes watered as he smiled widely, "it's what made me start to love you."

Rarity stopped when she heard him, "love?"

Big Mac snored softly, his voice slowing, "I love you so much Rarity…" His snores started up as Rarity took in the information that she was given.

"You… You love me…?" She blushed deeply and bent down, pressing a kiss onto his chin, "I don't know if I do or not… But I can say I care for you."

She straightened and ran her fingers through his hair, a dazzling smile on her face.

**DONE!**

**Alright! A new chapter! I'm sad that I didn't get any reviews last chapter but oh well. Anyway, I have signed up on PonySquare, so if you want, feel free to add me and message me! I will be posting my updates on there as well. Anyway, Read, Rate, Subscribe, Favorite and REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA REVIEW!**


	12. Wrath

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T (violence)**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 12 Wrath_

_**AN: **_**Well, I got a few reviews. Better than nothing. :) Btw, I call COMPLETE BULLSHIT that there HAS to be such a HUGE difference in size between Celestia and Luna. I get that Celestia is the big sister of Luna, but SERIOUSLY? She's like the Tokyo Tower next to Luna! Idk about you guys, but I got a theory…**

"So tell me why you were found in my daughter's bed."

Beau had shifted from foot to foot, trying and failing to come up with an excuse. Celestia just stared at him from her golden throne, her face showing a glowing smile. But her eyes showed a different side, they burned with anger and contempt. Beau was truly frightened at the moment, he had never heard of their princess ever growing angry. Truly angry.

So Beau was the first to really piss her off.

That's gonna be something to put in the history books.

Beau took a deep breath, "well Princess… I had no idea who she was until this morning. When I met her at the gala, I thought of her to just be… a random female-"

"So you are saying that my daughter is no different from other females?"

Beau screamed inside his head, "No your highness! I meant, I was unaware of her… standing…" He took mental deep breaths, "I meant no harm to her, honest! I just wanted to-"

"Have a meaningless one night stand?" Celestia ground out. Twilight, Rarity, Big Mac, Apple Jack and Butterscotch all cringed at her tone. Twilight had never heard her mentor this angry before. Lunar was seated on a slightly smaller throne made of black minerals and platinum. He had been leaning on his arm, which was propped up, unconcerned about the matter. _This really is a bunch of nonsense, _he thought to himself, _She is a fully grown female, and can lead her own life the way she wants to._ He snorted, _But Celestia just _has_ to be in charge all the time. Typical._ His eyes wandered from Beau and onto Twilight, who was watching the case with her hands clamped together.

"No! I just wanted to get to know her better! She's the one who practically dragged me to her room!" Beau mentally cursed himself, that wasn't something good to say. He had been going over what he was going to say to the Princess, but now, he forgot every word. He tried to wing it and crashed and burned.

"Are you making the assumption that my daughter is no more than a common _harlot_?" Celestia's face was now contorted with anger; her normally pink eyes now a blazing red.

Beau dropped to his knees, "NO! I meant to say, it wasn't just my fault! She had as much to do with this as I do-" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "shit, that wasn't something I was supposed to say!"

Celestia stood abruptly, "I have no further questions! Beauregard Apple, I hereby banish you-"

Lunar scowled, "Celestia!"

She stopped and glared daggers at Lunar, "this has nothing to do with you Lunar!"

He growled lowly, "oh? Trinity _is_ my niece. And I believe I _am_ your flesh and blood brother. Therefore my word should be taken into account as well." He stood, "Beauregard Apple, you are to serve community service hours, a total of sixty, for Canterlot, The Celestial Palace, and Ponyville. Failure to complete community service hours will result in imprisonment for all hours left uncompleted. Do you agree to these terms?"

Beau nodded quickly, "y-yes your highness!"

Lunar nodded, "good, your hours start now. I suggest you run along and get to work." Beau nodded and got to his feet and practically bolted out of the throne room with Big Mac and Apple Jack, who cheered in happiness, knowing their brother wasn't going to die or be banished.

Twilight smiled, thanking whatever deity she could think of, that Lunar had been merciful enough to let Beau go. Lunar slightly smiled when he saw Twilight's happy face, making his decision, at least to him, that much better.

Celestia was seething with anger; Lunar had let the male that had mated with her daughter unwed get away! She turned to Lunar, "What is the meaning of this!" Twilight cringed slightly when the room shook from the tremendous power Celestia's voice had on the throne room. Butterscotch and rarity had ushered Twilight to get up and leave before something else happens. Lunar stayed quiet, waiting till Twilight was out of the room before he retorted.

When the doors closed, Lunar glared at Celestia, "I see you have not changed since you were a little filly." Celestia flared up, getting ready to throw her words to Lunar, but he stopped her, "enough. I already know what you are going to say. You throw tantrums whenever things don't go your way." Celestia clenched her hands into fists.

"Take that back!"

Lunar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "honestly. Stop acting like a filly. Trinity is old enough to make her own decisions." He then crossed his arms, "If she makes a bad mistake, she makes a bad mistake. Simple as that. And don't pull that whole, 'I'm her mother, and I can do what I want' attitude with me. You can't baby her and keep her hidden forever. You're going to have to face facts and just let her grow." Celestia just rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you can act all high and mighty. I'm the ruler of this land." Celestia regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth.

Lunar's eyes narrowed, "don't you dare. I am a ruler of this land as well, and I wish to be accounted for. Just because you are the Princess of the Sun, does not mean you are to be the one to take all the glory. Father had treated us fairly and equally, even after our mother had disappeared." He straightened up, making himself the same height as Celestia, "I am the Prince of the Moon. And you will not make me your lesser. I wish to be your equal."

Celestia stared at him silently, but she eventually unclenched her hands and let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry."

Lunar smiled, "I'm happy to hear you say that." He turned away and stepped down the steps and onto the ground, "I shall retire to the library. And I shall see you at dinner?"

Celestia nodded, "Lunar?"

He stopped, and turned to her, still smiling about her apology, "Yes?"

Celestia sighed, "I know about you and Twilight." Lunar's smile faded, "I know you haven't made progress with your pursuit of her but…" She took a deep breath, "I cannot allow you to pursuit her."

Lunar lowered his gaze, his mouth hung open as he took in the information. Twilight was the only thing in his life that made sense.

And now Celestia told him to forget her…? "Lunar, our bloodline must stay… pure… I'm not saying Twilight is unfit as a mate, but, she isn't royalty. I'm sorry, but it's the same with Trinity. She was born from a non-royal, so she will never inherit the throne. She'll forever live life as an outcast inside her own palace. Never letting the populace know she is their princess." She shook her head, "I know I'm not the best to tell you this, but we can't afford to continue like this. All rulers after us will be powerless. Please see this in my eyes, I don't want to do this, but it is the royal law. We cannot go against a law that has been set for thousands of years."

He let out a shaky breath, "you…" Celestia stared at him.

"Please Lunar, I don't want this either."

"You… To hell with apologies…" He lifted his gaze as his eyes changed to icy blue, his hair dyed to the night sky, and this dark aura swirled around him. Something inside him just snapped with her words. As soon as she told him to forget about Twilight, he ignored the other words after. "_**You arrogant, self-centered, hypocritical bitch...**_" Lunar's voice had deepened. He looked and sounded like he was someone else.

Because he was.

He fully turned, he flexed out a hand, and his horn glowed with dark magic, forming the shape of a sword in his hand, "_**You got pregnant with an Earth Pony's foal. Don't you dare lie to me! I KNOW YOU DID!**_" He breathed deeply and shakily as Celestia formed her magic into a rapier. "_**You little fucking hypocrite… You tell me not to go and sully our bloodline, when you have done the exact same thing! You try and take away the only thing in my life that made sense, you treat me as a lesser being… And you make me apologize…**_"

"_**You are not better than me! We were born together, on the same day, at the same time, and we were raised the exact same way! And you have the gall to make me your inferior?**_"

"_**You have made me the object of hate, fear and scorn, you have banished me to live a life of solitude and loneliness on the moon, and you take away my happiness.**_" The sword in his hand shone and solidified. He raised it towards her, his eyes shining with hate, "_**with me, Dark Night, as the lone witness, I will make you pay for your crimes. DIE!**_" He dashed forward and slashed at her stomach, but was intercepted by her now solidified rapier. She pushed back, making him skid back. He immediately dashed again and swirled around her, slashing and hacking wildly.

Celestia blocked every blow he threw, even sometimes throwing a few slashes at him, but they were quickly blocked and pushed back with double the force. Celestia's eyes tried to keep up with Lunar's movements, but he was proving to be much faster.

He stabbed downward to her legs, she jumped and slashed to his face. He was too slow, and couldn't block the hit.

But her rapier didn't land on him. It was stopped by a dark shadow gripping the edge of it. It pushed her rapier back, making her drop it. Lunar kicked the rapier away from her, just as guards and others came into the throne room. He didn't care.

He wanted her dead.

He kicked her brutally in the stomach, making her double over in pain. He brought his knee up and into her face as the butt of his sword hit her back. He heard voices approaching them, but he didn't care. He just waved a hand, making a shadow wall surround them, making sure no one would interrupt their battle. He smirked in pleasure as he kicked Celestia to the ground, "_**Taste that dirt. That's how I felt all that time on the moon.**_"

He kicked her again, making her spit up blood, "_**Blood! That pleased them so much!**_" He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face close to his. His face had plastered on a psychotic smile, his eyes widened, and pupils dilated. "_**You condemned me to live a thousand years there! You were the one to make sure I suffered at the hands of the shadows!**_" He laughed hysterically, "_**You knew they were there! You knew the shadows would eat me alive! You knew the shadows would tear me apart and make me feel the pain. The endless pain!**_" Celestia charged a magic blast in her horn and blasted Lunar away from her.

He was blown back, and his sword was sent spiraling over the shadow wall, clanking to the ground then dissolving into smaller and smaller dark bits until it was nothing. "Lunar! What are you talking about?" Celestia commanded as she wiped her mouth, getting rid of the blood that was seeping out. "Stop this at once!"

"_**No! You should die! Die!**_" He charged a small concentrated magic blast into his hand, "_**I won't let you take the only thing I want away from me! I'd rather kill you then let her be taken away!**_" He swirled around and threw the ball towards Celestia with blinding speed.

She brought her hands up and made a triangle formation with her fingers, "_E__xhaurire__ Scutum_!" A large magic shield had appeared before her, taking the magic shot and draining it completely. "Lunar! Please! Stand down!"

Lunar roared, "_**You evil bitch! I'll kill you!**_" His eyes flashed red for a second, then back to icy blue as he brought his hands up, fingers pointed towards her, "_**C**__**eleri**____**I**__**gnis**__**!**_" From his fingers shot white hot flames, in the shape of bullets, rapidly shooting towards Celestia.

Celestia kept her shield up, "_Confirma! Confirma! Confirma!_" She yelled the spells out, strengthening her shield. She knew she couldn't just stand there absorbing the blows, eventually, the magic holding the shield and strengthening it would be too much for her, even if she was recovering mana with every absorbed hit. "_Cogita!_" Suddenly the shield curved inwards, causing the blows that were thrown at her to be reflected off.

Lunar saw the blows coming back, so he waved a hand and made a thick shadow shield, which stopped the blows and disappeared them into nothing. Celestia dropped her shield, trying to conserve whatever mana she had left at the moment. She breathed hard and deeply, unbelieving that her body could tire out this easily when using this much magic. She peered to where Lunar stood, his body was of course battered from the continuous use of magic.

But she widened her eyes as she assessed his mana levels.

He wasn't even putting a dent into the mana pool he had. What happened to him? Where did he get that power? And why is it surfacing now?

Lunar lifted the shield away and stared coldly at Celestia. "Lunar…"

"_**The pain… The shadows! The evil beings that made me experience the unimaginable horrors! The ones who twisted my mind and fed upon my flesh! The ones who sucked my blood dry every day in that hellish prison you sent me to! YOU MEANT TO MAKE ME SUFFER!**_" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The ones outside the wall heard nothing, because the wall was sound proof. All they saw was a being clothed in darkness fighting their princess.

Celestia shook her head, "Lunar, I didn't know there was anything there in the moon! Really!"

Lunar laughed, clutching his head as he stood back up, "_**You knew! I know you knew! You wanted me to die in there! You wanted me to die by the hands of those beings! You wanted me to die by the hands of those things called the Lost Ones!**_" He laughed and continued to screech, "_**The Lost Ones!**_" Over and over again as he charged dark magic balls in his hands and threw them to Celestia.

Celestia blocked charge after charge, sending over her much stronger charges. They hit Lunar, but they didn't faze him. He just continued to shriek as his movements became more hysterical then coordinated. She sent out long vines of light magic, making them snap at him, making large gashes appear on his body. He just continued to grow into more of frenzy. His magic balls not even making towards her.

"_**NOOO! NOT AGAIN! Please! I beg you! Stop eating me! STOP EATING ME!**_" He fell to the ground, into his own blood and shadows, twitching as he chanted to the invisible shadows with red eyes. "_**PLEASE! NO MORE! Leave me alone! I don't want it! I DON'T WANT IT!**_" He burst into tears as the wall around them fazed into nothing, letting sound and the others outside the wall in. His hair and eyes changed back to their normal colors, the shadows and dark aura around him finally gone.

He lay on the ground as he twitched. "Please… Stop… No more…"

Celestia fell to the ground from the pain, her body ached from the beat down it received, but now, her heart ached.

What had she done to her brother? What had she done to Lunar?

The guards all rushed to Celestia to see if she was alright. She saw that no one seemed to care that Lunar was lying on the ground as well. She rasped put, "help Lunar as well," as the guard picked her up, and started to carry her to the infirmary. Some guards came to Lunar and hesitantly picked him up as well, doing the same to him as they did to Celestia.

Twilight had seen the fight herself. She had seen a dark entity fighting Celestia. She couldn't hear anything, but she saw their mouths moving. He looked angry at Celestia… He beat Celestia… He looked…

He looked like a monster.

Twilight had then seen him turn into Lunar. She gasped as his body shook, not only from whatever was said, but from the gashes all over his body from the magic that was thrown at him. She wanted to go and hold him while she healed him, but at the same time, she wanted to run. Run away from the dark magic that had literally seeped from him.

But if she did, she wouldn't be able to live with herself, knowing she would be committing another unforgivable sin.

_In the cavern with the seal…_

The seal on the wall pulsed as the word, "**Wrath**", spelled out in smoke letters rushed through the linear tunnel and collided with the seal. Another crack formed onto the wall, and behind the wall, the shadows squealed and shrieked in delight.

"_**Yes…**_"

_Back in the palace… The west side of the palace… Potions lab…_

Venom Mix gasped as he clutched his face.

He had felt a tremor in his being, a tremor he felt not too long ago, at the gala. "Solaris… We don't have much time…" He sat himself upon a stool, taking out a small black notebook. He scribbled onto it and sighed deeply, "according to my calculations… at this rate…" He groaned as he slammed a fist against the table. "I don't have much time…

_Infirmary…_

Celestia and Lunar were being attended to. The healers did not wish to touch Lunar at all, but Celestia had made it clear that she wanted him treated exactly like her.

They shut up then.

When they were both dressed and laying in the beds, Celestia had turned her head at Lunar. He was asleep at the moment, but with tear stains on his cheeks, and his hair a rattled mess. They both had their wings folded as they lay down, with bandages filled with mana salves inside, wrapped around their horns.

A nurse had told Celestia that she had a visitor, and Celestia agreed to let her in. A few moments later, Twilight Sparkle had rushed to the princess's side, "Princess Celestia! What happened? How did the fight break out?"

Celestia patted Twilight's arm, "Twilight, calm down. I am fine." She winced slightly as she felt her wounds for the first time since the nurses left. "Please, don't ask about how the fight started."

"But Princess-"

"No Twilight. Not now." She sighed, "I have had no idea how long Lunar has had that power, but one thing is for sure…" She furrowed her brows, "it has something to do with the Lost Ones."

Twilight cocked her head slightly, "The Lost Ones?"

Celestia nodded, "Yes, he screamed about The Lost Ones." She shook her head, "I don't know what happened… But I can say this…" She turned towards Lunar, who was still asleep, "…When he was banished to the moon for a thousand years… I had caused something to happen… Something terrible… Something that had made him go through constant pain and suffering for the whole time."

Twilight bristled slightly, "Princess…" She couldn't find any words to say at the moment.

Celestia continued to stare at Lunar, "He wasn't himself Twilight… He was something else… Something Darker… Something… Evil…"

"Nightmare Moon?"

"No." Her gaze hardened, "something worse."

**DONE!**

**Alright! I got a few new readers! WHEE! I hope you enjoyed the chapter this time, I worked very hard on it. I'm not good with Battle scenes, even if I was in my element of expertise, (magic), I want to know how I did, so please tell me!**

**THE PLOT THICKENS! Anyway, PLEASE, Read, rate, subscribe, favorite AND GOD DAMMIT REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! And Please, TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND SHARE THIS FIC!**

**Please?**


	13. Cutie marks and Flight lessons

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: M (Gryffin sex! :D)**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 13 Cutie Marks and Flight lessons_

_**AN: **_**One review… Nice… Well, I'll start off with saying, I. HATE. SPIKE. To me, he serves almost no reason for even being a part of the show. He's that one character that you just groan in anger whenever he appears. Yeah. And also, the whole, "I'm Spike and I love Rarity!" gag is annoying. I always did hate characters like that, and Spike is the worst out of ALL of them! So, I hope Spike burns in hell for all eternity. And is chopped up to make Dragon soup. May you die Spike? Eeeeeeeeeeeeee~!**

**Also, I WILL NOT, be going along with Rarity's canon pairing. I thought this idea up and wrote it BEFORE the whole episode came out. So yeah…**

Butterscotch had been in the kitchens, digging through the fridge. He had picked up random food items and downing it quickly, "oh, I do hope these weird cravings will go away…" He sighed as he grabbed a jug of milk and gulped it down.

Even though Butterscotch was an animal lover, and really didn't enjoy eating other animals in this new form, for some reason he just had to eat those things. He finished the jug and threw it over his shoulder, "oh! I'm getting so messy…" He whimpered as he pulled out some tomatoes and bit them each, the gooey inside spilling out and leaving traces on his cheeks. "I need to stop eating!" He finished the tomatoes and wiped his face with his shirt.

He burped loudly as he rubbed his stomach. He sighed happily, "finally. Sweet satisfaction…" He stated in his soft whispery voice. He turned and assessed the damage he caused. "Oh my…" All over the floor were cartons, boxes, trays, cups, plates, stems and cores. "Oh, this is getting worse…" He stared at his stomach, "I eat so much, but my tummy doesn't grow…"

Rainbow Dash had entered the kitchens to get some water; she was currently wiping her face with a towel, "Hey Butterscotch." She stretched, "man, I am beat." Butterscotch had quickly used his wings to blow the trash into a corner, to make sure Rainbow didn't see. His flapping wings ended up moving the trash, but also fanning Rainbow, "Wow! That feels great Butterscotch!" She smiled as the towel left her face, "I needed that. Thanks!"

Rainbow walked past him, "now, where's the water?"

"In the fridge… Bottom row…" Rainbow opened the fridge and started to search for the water bottles. Butterscotch took the opportunity to grab some of the garbage and throw it into a trash can, which was on the other side of the room. He picked up an arm-full and sped across the room, dumping the trash. He did this as quickly as he could, and as soon as Rainbow was closing the fridge door, he was sweating and panting, like he had just ran a marathon.

"Whoa! Butterscotch! What happened?"

Butterscotch, searching for words, "…sorry… fast… hot… ugh…"

Rainbow nodded, "oh I see, it's hot in here?" Butterscotch nodded. He was much too ashamed to admit he had a food addiction. Rainbow flapped her wings out, "if you want, I can cool the place down?"

Butterscotch shook his head, "oh no. It's fine. I'll… g-get over it…" He breathed heavily as Rainbow shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She turned towards the door, "alright, I'm gonna go back out. You know that we have to make the skies perfect for Cupid's Night. It is coming up." She smiled, "man, if only Apple Jack wasn't so obsessed with Rarity…" Butterscotch patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rainbow. Maybe this year, you could maybe, find somepony else?" Rainbow sighed, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you…" Rainbow smiled softly.

"No, it's okay." She ran a hand through her sweaty rainbow hued locks, "I just… It's frustrating, you know?" She sat on a stool by the counters, "You know what? I could do with being away from the Wonderbolts for a bit."

Butterscotch sat on another stool, "why? What's going on Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow took a sip from her bottle, "I don't know. They're really cool to hang out with, but…" She shrugged, "they never want to talk about their Wonderbolts jobs. All they want to talk about is what's going on now, the weather, flying and food." She leaned onto her elbows as she leaned backwards into the counter. "I don't know, that just bugs me a bit."

Butterscotch leaned forward a bit, "why is that?"

"I don't know. I never asked."

Butterscotch made a wisp of a smile, "well, why don't you talk to them? I'm sure they have their reasons."

Rainbow laughed, "Why? It's their business. Why should I poke around?"

"Don't you want to be a Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow kicked the air, "…yeah…"

"And aren't you trying to be a Wonderbolt?" Rainbow Dash nodded, "then why don't you bond? Try being a little more… I don't know… Try being more assertive."

"Assertive? What, you want me to punch them?"

"No! Heavens no. What I mean is, ask them if there is anything they want to talk about. You know… Just ask them."

Rainbow let her gaze raise to the ceiling. She had thought about asking them, but for some reason, she always told herself it wasn't any of her business.

But maybe it was. She shrugged, "I don't know how to ask them. I can't just ask out of the blue. It'll be way weird."

Butterscotch giggled, "No, that wouldn't do any good. That would only make the conversation worse." He smiled as he pat her shoulder, "when they mention it, then ask. You just have to wait."

Rainbow nodded, then smiled, "thanks Butterscotch. I thought if you became a male you'd lose your, motherly instinct." She laughed, "Turns out like you haven't."

Butterscotch just chuckled as his stomach growled, "oh! I'm sorry."

Rainbow just waved it off, she stood and walked to the door, "don't worry, I won't tell anypony. You go ahead." Rainbow left Butterscotch in the kitchens, which wasted no time in starting to devour everything he could reach in the fridge.

_Back in the gardens…_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were all in awe at Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle had been singing a song to them, and they had pointed out that maybe singing was her special talent. Sweetie Belle had shied away and told them that that couldn't be, but Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had told her she was being silly.

"Sweetie Belle, you got one of the prettiest sounding voices ah've e'er heard!"

"Yeah! You sound so cool!"

Sweetie Belle had then thought about it, "singing? My special talent… is singing?" She smiled, it all made sense to her! She enjoyed singing so much, but she never thought about it as her special talent.

But when she really thought about it, it made sense! She could easily take some singing lessons and really turn her voice into that of an angel. She could become better and be better than before. She smiled, "my special talent is singing!" She jumped in place, "my special talent is singing!" Suddenly, she was surrounded by a white light. The light was warm to the touch, despite being intangible. As suddenly the light came, it went.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom quickly checked to see her cutie mark, but it wasn't on her flank. "Huh? Where is it? Where's your cutie mark?" Apple Bloom scratched her head, "You should have a cutie mark."

"Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo cried out. She grabbed Apple Bloom by the arm, and they were now staring straight at Sweetie Belle's face.

On her right cheek was a double connected note with a smaller musical score through it. "Sweetie Belle! Your cutie mark is on your face!"

Sweetie Belle made a, 'huh?' sound as she rushed to a nearby guard with blue eyes and thick dark blue hair in gold gleaming armor. "Excuse me! Let me borrow your armor!"

He just shrugged as she used his chest plate as a make-shift mirror. Sure enough, there was the cutie mark on her cheek, "whoa! It's really on my face!" She giggled, the guard just smiled to himself. She whirled around and ran to the other cutie mark crusaders, "this is so great! I have my cutie mark!" The three girls all hugged and jumped together in happiness.

"If you got your cutie mark, then surely we'll get ours too!"

The guard continued to watch the girls in silence, nearby, Big Mac sat nearby, watching the entire thing. He congratulated Sweetie Belle for getting her cutie mark as the girls all hugged Sweetie Belle.

Rarity had chosen that time to check up on the girls, when she saw how happy they were, "oh my! What is all the fuss about?" Sweetie Belle whirled around and proudly showed her cutie mark. "Sweetie Belle! You're drawing on your face?"

Big Mac chuckled, "oh no. She got her cutie mark in singing. It ap-peared on her cheek." Sweetie Belle nodded. If anyone told her that, she wouldn't have believed them.

But it was Big Mac, he didn't lie. Rarity broke into a huge smile and hugged her sister, "Oh Sweetie Belle! That's so wonderful!"

Sweetie Belle hugged back, still excited that she finally got her cutie mark.

_Mountain village in Gryffin territory…_

Gilda was flying through the air, clouds whisking past her. She took a deep breath as she stopped and sat upon a rather large cloud. She stretched her arms and wings out into the sky, a slight pop emanated from her body.

"Grymould, I gotta tone down the late night love sessions with Glenn." She smiled to herself as she thought back into what happened last night…

_His body was covered in perspiration. His breaths came out in ragged gasps as his eyes half closed and gazed down at Gilda's naked body._

"_You're beautiful…" He smiled lovingly as he caressed her face._

_It had been a while since they had gotten intimate, ever since the night before they changed into these forms. They were afraid they wouldn't be able to do the act with their new bodies, but they soon learned that nothing changed in the act itself. Just now, they could be more creative._

_Gilda wrapped her arms around Glenn's torso, grabbing at his flanks, "You know I don't like the usual talk in bed Glenn." He just smirked as he dived down and kissed her roughly, his arms circling around her. She returned the kiss with passion to spare, tangling her fingers into his hair-like feathers._

_He lifted her hips and kneeled by her laying figure, sliding his knees under her round flank. His hardness brushed against her slick, wet opening, causing her to shudder in pleasure, "aaahhhh… Glenn…" Gilda moaned out softly._

_Now, Glenn was a kind and gentle soul, but when it came to the bedroom…_

_Glenn smirked devilishly, he teased her opening by prodding the tip of his 8-incher into her. Gilda held him tightly and spread her legs for him. "Glenn~! Don't tease me!"_

_He chuckled, "but you love it." He pulled away, making Gilda cry out to him, telling him not to leave. He just smirked wider and went back to teasing her, pushing, but not entering. "Gilda…" Glenn moaned out softly. He nibbled onto her ear, making Gilda squirm in pleasure under him. He licked the lobe and started to suck her sensitive neck, eliciting more moans and groans from Gilda._

"_Glenn…" She hoarsely called out. Her breath was taken away as she felt him kiss and suck her neck, making her feel like she was on cloud nine._

_He pulled away and looked deep into her yellow eyes, "tell me what you want Gilda."_

_She shivered as her name was spoken by him. No matter how many times she heard it, she still felt a little excitement when she heard him say it, "I…" She gulped audibly, "I want it…"_

_He continued to tease her, "what do you want Gilda?"_

_She blushed deeply, "I want you."_

_He kisses her deeply as he thrust into her, making her clench him and stop her shriek of pleasure from escaping her mouth. He broke their kiss and growled, "I want you to scream." Her lips trembled as he retracted slowly, then quickly thrust back into her hot, wet core._

_She dug her nails into his back as he thrust into her, slowly at first; just to make her scream for more. She knew what he wanted, and she was happy to comply. "Glenn! Stop holding out on me! Give it to me!" He adjusted himself on his knees, and got a better hold on Gilda._

"_Your wish is my command." The slow pace he had created was now gone. And in its place was now a hard and fast rhythm rocking through Gilda's body. She moaned out in pure pleasure as she felt his length penetrate even deeper inside her form._

"_Glenn!" She screamed, causing Glenn to move faster and harder against her. She squealed at the feelings he was causing throughout her body while he stayed silent. Gilda didn't mind that he was silent; she could clearly see the pleasure written all over his face as his ragged breaths escaped his mouth. She held him tightly as his thrusts became more rapid and desperate, her moans and squeals raised an octave as she felt the familiar warmth pool in her stomach._

"_Glenn! I'm getting close!" She screamed to the ceiling. Glenn's thrusts even more erratic as his own orgasm was nearing him._

"_Gilda…" He hoarsely whispered._

_Gilda smiled to herself. He said her name in the heat of their moment together. He's usually a silent lover until the end, but now…_

_Gilda fused their lips together as the edge came closer and closer. They stayed like that, in a sweaty heap, locked in a passionate kiss and their orgasms came closer and closer._

_Suddenly, their bodies gave out a shudder as their love spilled over into a liquid love between two. Gilda broke the kiss and lay limp on the bed, her body losing the adrenaline it was riding off of during the act. Glenn let himself fall on top of Gilda, his eyes half closed and his gaze unfocused. He smiled and whispered, "I love you Gilda."_

_She in turn kissed him again, "I love you too Glenn."_

She smiled at the memory. She never thought she would ever mate with anyone, much less make love. She sighed as her gaze went back to the Mountain village she resided in. Small young Gryffins were all by the outer stone wall, all waving towards her. "GILDA!" They cheered to her, "Flight class! Flight class!"

Gilda waved to them and pushed herself off of the cloud, letting herself drop in the sky. Her wings spread out and flapped, making her right herself up. She flew towards the young Gryffin children and landed nearby on a small boulder, about half her size. "Alright! Are you guys ready for a flight class?" She hollered to the children. They cheered happily as they lined up on the dirt path. Gilda jumped down from the boulder, "Alright! Now! What is the first lesson to flight?"

The children all smiled, "_**courage**_ in flight!"

Gilda nodded, "second lesson?"

"_**Strength**_ in flight!"

"Final lesson!"

"_**Speed**_ in flight!"

Gilda smiled at the children, they all learned so fast from her. Another thing Gilda never thought about being.

A flight school teacher for young fliers.

Gilda pulled goggles from her pocket, "alright! Do you all remember the flight exercises?" They nodded, "alright! Show me!" The children stretched their arms forward and let their little wings spread outward, "alright! Now, flap your wings! Watch me." Gilda turned around and spread her wings out, and flapped them slowly, "go slow so you don't hurt yourselves."

Each one start flapping their wings, each one flapping to their own rhythm.

Gilda had turned and started to put on her goggles, observing the children who were trying to flap their wings. "Alright! You all are doing better than the last meeting!"

A female from the front waved a hand, "Gilda! I've been practicing! A whole lot!"

A larger male, her brother, spoke from next to her, "she won't let me sleep with all her practicing!" She stuck her tongue out at him as they started to bicker. Gilda sighed and made her way to the both of them. She placed a hand on both of their heads.

"Now both of you. This is a flight class. Not a fight class. If you want to fight, go home and do that. But if you continue to fight I'm sending you home. Got that?"

They stopped and nodded at Gilda, "sorry Miss Gilda…" They both said concisely. Gilda just smiled as she pat their heads.

"Don't worry. Now, I think everyone is ready for practice flying." She stood with her hands on her hips, "alright! Line up at the boulder!" The children all lined up by the boulder near the wall. Gilda flew on top of the boulder, "now, I'm gonna bring one of you up here and then you're gonna jump off and see if you can fly. But be careful! We're not too far from the cliff edge." They all nodded, "alright! Now, let's start this up!"

And so, one Gryffin child would be picked up onto the boulder and he/she would jump off and flap their wings. Almost all of the children would land on their flanks before they could even stay mid air. Gilda had started getting worried, maybe the new forms were putting too much of a strain on their little wings?

The brother and sister from the front finally came to the boulder, with the brother being brought up first. He started to flap his wings and he jumped off the boulder. But he didn't land.

He was mid air with his tiny wings still flapping quickly, keeping his body mid-flight.

Gilda and the rest of the class all smiled and clapped for him. He smiled brightly as he pushed himself to go higher, "Wait! Roald! Don't go too high! Your wins can't handle it!" Gilda called out as she started her ascent.

The male, Roald, just grinned, "don't worry! I'll be fine!" He said as he ascended higher.

Gilda was going to say something, but she caught a strong wind coming. "Roald! Get back here! Now!" He turned and was about to fly back, when the strong wind caught him and pushed him past the cliff side, causing his wings to give out from the strong pressure from the wind. "ROALD!" She dashed forward and dived down with lightning speed.

Roald was falling and falling, hitting some branches and rocks that were jutting out from the steep mountain. "AAAAAHHHHH! MISS GILDA!" He screamed as the things that hit him seemed to fly past him. Inside Gilda's mind, she felt something snap as she heard his small voice cry out for help. Suddenly, she had felt herself speeding faster than she could before, getting closer and closer to Roald.

As he fell, he didn't notice a particularly sharp rock jutting out from the mountain. And as he fell, all he heard was a sickening tear as he fell pas the rock. It had pierced right through his tiny wing, right through the bone.

But that wasn't enough to stop himself from falling. As he fell, the rock had started to tear through his wing, causing blood and feathers to come out. His shriek of pain came out of his mouth as his bruised body continued to fall. Gilda quickly flew as fast as she could and caught him before his tiny body could suffer any more damage. She steadied herself as she adjusted Roald in her arms. "Good Grymould…" She whispered as she saw what happened to one of his wings. His blood had seeped out and started to color her arms as he whimpered out a pained groan.

Gilda just turned and flew back up the mountain, her eye just catching a glimpse of a cave, a cave that gave her chills that went through her entire body.

As she flew back up to the small mountain village, the children and adults had all gathered by the Cliffside. Gilda landed with them and cried out, "Glenn! Where are you!"

Glenn had pushed his way out of the crowd and came to Gilda, he took Roald from her arms and pulled out an aquamarine amulet. He pressed the amulet in his palm and pressed them both against Roald's wing. He called out, "_Aquamarine__ l__apis__ v__itae.__Sana__ t__uum__ c__orpus__ e__t__ a__nima_." The amulet had glowed as it used its powers to mend the wing. The extent of the healing was small, but was enough to at least remake the bones.

Roald cried as the painful process of remaking bones happened in his young body. His mother had come to her son and cradled his head as she tried to soothe his cries. Glenn then brought the amulet from him and set to work on applying healing salves and bandages to the wing. The sister of Roald, Remina, came to Glenn, "Mister Glenn? Is Roald gonna be okay?"

Glenn just smiled, "don't worry little one, in due time, he'll be alright."

Remina smiled, but then a frown came back onto her face, "why didn't the amulet heal him?"

Roald groaned as tears came from his eyes, the salves burning him as they set to healing his wing and helping to reform the skin and tissue. His mother just continued to soothe him until Glenn told her it was okay to move him, slowly. He then turned to Remina, "because little one, we are not magical beings, like unicorns. We can't control the magic stones that well, and if I use it too long… The effects might reverse." Remina made an, 'oh' sound.

Gilda had ushered the children back into the village, "Flight class is cancelled! Get on home now!" Roald's mother, with Roald in her arms came to Gilda.

"You saved my baby." Gilda just nodded, "Thank you so much!" She half-hugged Gilda, "Thank you! If you weren't there, Roald might have-"

"There's no need for you to think like that, just get Roald home and make sure he gets lots of rest. Okay?" She nodded and gave another thanks to Gilda, promising to repay her for the act of saving her son.

Glenn had made the adults go back to their homes, and he came to Gilda, wrapped an arm around her as he slipped the aquamarine amulet in his pocket. "You saved Roald's life."

Gilda just shook her head, "no, it was nothing."

"No, it was something." He kissed her cheek, "I'm proud of you."

Gilda nudged him, "well, you healed him…"

Glenn just smiled.

**DONE!**

**Man, this took awhile! Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm actually making a cover art for this fic, and as soon as I'm done with it, I'll be uploading it to fimfiction. Net. So yeah, that's something to look forward too!**

**As you can tell, I'm not going to censor anything. I have no problem showing sex or pain. That should be enough to tell you about that…**

**Anyway, read, rate, subscribe, favorite and FOR GOD SAKES! DO YOU PEOPLE ENJOY MAKING ME MAD? DO YOU ENJOY MAKING ME FEEL LIKE NO ONE CARES! GOD!**

**REVIEW! IS THAT SO HARD! I'LL BE FINE WITH JUST A ONE WORD REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEEEEEEASEEEE!**


	14. Dark Night's lust and the farm

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T (Dark Night's lustful actions)**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 14 Dark Night's lust and the farm_

_**AN: **_**Reviews! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! God it's hard to do Apple Jack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom's accent! Especially Lunar's OLDE ENGLISH. FRAAAAAAAAHHH…**

**Also, Gundrium, all things happen for a reason. And all questions will be answered in due time. You just gotta be patient.**

Guards flew around the palace, all hanging pink, red and white decorations throughout the palace. Rarity was on the ground floor directing the guards on where to hang the decorations. "Please dahlings! The decorations all look like a filly hung them! This is Hearts and Hooves day, not Mare's Appreciation day!" Rarity was unusually fussy with the decorations, even outright yelling at the guards as they hung the streamers and hearts.

All over Canterlot, the townsfolk were all doing their part to beautify the town for Heart's and Hooves Day, which was tomorrow, all getting ready for the romantic evenings that were sure to take place that day.

Celestia wanted to make the palace a Hearts and Hooves day center for the residents, hopefully to ease the tensions she could feel at the dinners. Rainbow looked like she wanted to say something, Soarin and Spit Fire both looked uncomfortable like they were hiding something, Rarity and Big Mac won't look at each other, Apple Jack keeps glaring at Big Mac, Butterscotch has turned into a food black hole, Pinkie Pie has started to be less active, Twilight won't sit near Lunar, and Lunar won't say anything anymore. Plus Lunar did try to kill her.

Everyone is so emotional!

Celestia has stood from the head of the table, "alright, I have decided to celebrate Hearts and Hooves day, here in the Celestial Palace. I don't want any fighting on Heart's and Hooves day, is that clear?"

Everyone was about to protest, not really sure what to do during Hearts and Hooves day with their new forms. Celestia just raised a hand to stop the oncoming questions, "I know you all have been fighting nonstop the whole time you have been here in the palace. But I want to end it now." They all stared at Celestia, thinking her to be mad. "I want you all to put your differences aside for one day of happiness. Is that so much to ask for?"

They all agreed, whether they were happy about it or not, to at least put the drama behind them for a day. Only to please their princess.

Now, it was the day before Hearts and Hooves day, and Rarity was in charge of decorating the palace for the most romantic night of the year. And she was almost done.

"Alright! Now we are talking! Dahlings go ahead and move the banner to the right- RIGHT! I said the right!" She sighed, "not your right, my right!" With the banner finally in place, Rarity smiled at her work. "Oh it looks absolutely fabulous dahling! Fabulous!" The guards that had volunteered to help her all landed near her and told her their thanks for working with them. The guards all left except one, the guard with dark blue hair and lighter blue eyes. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"My lady, it was an honor to work with you." He grinned as Rarity's face dyed red. "My name is Spear Mane. A royal guard of the Celestial palace."

She giggled as his eyes locked to her face, "oh well… Were you one of the pegasi?"

He shook his head, "oh no my lady, I have no wings, nor horn. I am just a humble Earth Pony." At the mention of Earth Pony, Rarity's mind went to Big Macintosh and his declaration of love, even though he didn't know it. Rarity took he hand from Spear Mane's own larger one. "Did I offend you?"

Rarity shook her head, "no, it's just-"

"You already have a special somepony."

Rarity blushed a deep red, "oh, yes- I mean no. I mean… He… uh…" Spear Mane smirked, "I mean he never asked…"

Spear Mane just nodded, "well, anypony that has your heart must be the luckiest pony in the world." Rarity just giggled like a high school girl, "well, I must leave. It is my turn to stand watch in the gardens." He bowed to her and straightened, giving her a quick wink. He turned on his heel and marched off to the gardens.

Rarity just stood there, her face flushed and her breath quicken, heart beating fast. "Oh Celestia, I do hope I can contain myself." She rubbed her forehead and the base of her horn, "so many Stallions here… I'm too used to being surrounded by mares like in Ponyville…" She left the main hall and started down the halls, but accidentally walked into Big Macintosh. "OOF! Oh Big Mac!"

Big Mac stared at her, his face was flushed as well. "H-Hello Rarity." He scratched the back of his head, "w-who were y'all talkin' to? Ah've ne'er seen him aroun'." Rarity smiled to herself, he was jealous.

"Oh, no pony important." She said nonchalantly while shrugging, "why do you ask?"

Big Mac blushed more, "n-no reason." He took a deep breath, "ah was gonn' ask Prin-cess Ce-lestia if me, Apple Jack an Apple Bloom can visit the farm." His eyes went downcast, "ah know she said that the farm would be taken' care of, but ah worry for Granny Smith. She's all that's left of our ee-mee-dee-ate family, 'specially after that huge… f-fire…"

Rarity clenched her hands tightly, remembering that horrible night.

The night she lost her father and Big Mac lost his parents.

Rarity placed a hand on his arm, and rubbed it soothingly, "I know." She took a deep breath as the memories burned through her like hot cast iron. Her lip trembled slightly as the tears came to her eyes, threatening to fall over.

Big Mac saw it coming and quickly hugged her, "sshhh…" He stroked her hair slowly, trying to calm her down, "It's not your fault. We were all pow-er-less that night." Rarity kept the tears inside, bottling it up like she always did. She pushed herself gently from his embrace, the warm loving aura he put around her made her feel like she was unworthy.

"That's okay Big Mac. I'm okay." She smiled at him, but that didn't ease his curiosity.

"Are you sure?" Rarity just nodded, "okay then…"

Rarity nudged his arm, "if Celestia lets you go, can I come as well? I never thought I'd say this, but I want to get out of Canterlot." Big Mac stared at Rarity, who blushed embarrassedly, "Don't stare! You make it sound like I have lost my mind…"

Big Mac smiled, "y'all know ah could ne'er see you as cra-zy." They chuckled together as they both made their way to the throne room, to put in their request.

_In the first of four libraries…_

Twilight was leafing through the last two tomes of the first library. She had come across two more scraps of paper in between the pages of a Gryffin-Pony Dictionary. One was a large round scrap dyed to the shade of royal blue, and the other was a light green color, in the shape of a triangle.

The green shard was actually the top right corner of the original document. The only thing written on the green one was a name.

Lord Solaris King of Equestria.

Twilight had literally jumped for joy at finding something like this, it was the name of Celestia's father! But Twilight's mood was soiled when she thought about Lunar as well.

The night before had played before her, like it has many times already…

_Celestia's horn had regained its strength, and she used the magic in it to heal the rest of her wounds. Celestia had left the infirmary and left Lunar there, to be in his solitude, as he wanted it to be._

_Twilight had forgotten that Celestia had already checked herself out, so when she came into the room where she and Lunar had been kept in, she had noticed that it was only Lunar there. Twilight couldn't do a daytime visit, since she was so swamped with work that she had made plans to visit her in the nighttime, before bed time._

_But Lunar was there, watching the moon that Celestia has raised for the time being. "Oh! I'm sorry, I thought Celestia was here."_

_Lunar smiled sadly as his eyes never left the moon. "I figured. Now I take it you are to leave?"_

"_Y-yes… I wouldn't want to disturb you…" She turned to leave, but his voice caught her attention._

"…_please don't go…" Twilight had stopped, she had never heard him say something like that. Especially with that kind of voice. A voice filled with the sadness and pain of the world. She had turned back to him and saw that his face was now wet with the freshly formed tears. "Please don't go Twilight…"_

_She contemplated staying or leaving, but she soon chose to stay, against her better judgment. He had almost killed her mentor, the only pony that still understood her, the only pony that she truly cared for anymore. Her conscience exploded at her, trying to either remind or forget about Venom mix. She sat on a chair by his bed as she set her bag on the ground next to her. "Are… Are you alright Lunar?"_

_Lunar whispered softly, "Am I a monster Twilight?"_

_She didn't dare say or think anything._

"_Perhaps I am. I almost killed my sister in cold blood. I almost let the darkness eat me again." He cringed as his head was filled with the shadows again. The voices in his head started to whisper to him, __**Kill her…**__ He pushed the thoughts away._

"_Again?" Twilight questioned carefully. She had the mentality that one wrong word might set him off. Lunar sucked in a breath as he let himself lean into the pillows._

"_I've seen things Twilight. I've seen the faces of death, war, starvation and disease… I've seen the hungry jaws of the unspeakable gnawing onto me…" He turned to her, his eyes wide with fear, "I've seen the horrors of the world… Not just Equestria, no… The world…" He smiled and chuckled. "And they were so scary, that I can barely keep myself from crying every time I think about them."_

_Twilight's heart beat quickly, she didn't understand what was going on with Lunar. "Lunar? Are you okay?"_

_Lunars face went dark, his thoughts were now louder within his head, __**Kill her!**__ "Why would there be anything wrong with me? Besides," He chuckled more as his hair dyed to the night sky and his eyes now the icy depths that his heart had sunk to. "__**I'm not the one who continues to deny her own brother**__."_

_Twilight stood, "That isn't true! You don't know what is going on in my life!"_

_Lunar sat up, "__**Yes I do. You continue to deny him because he was born non-magical. And is it not in Unicorn tradition to shun all who are born from Pure-Unicorn families that are born non-magical?**__" He smiled devilishly as he pulled the covers off, "__**Oh? Did I hit a nerve?**__" He stood and grabbed Twilight's arms._

_Twilight tried to pull him off of her, even using her magic to try and pry him off, but to no avail. "Lunar! Let me go!"_

_He smiled even wider as he pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. "__**Lunar is not here.**__" He licked her cheek, "__**I am Dark Night. And you my dear, are very delicious.**__" He bit her neck, making Twilight cry out._

"_N-No! Let me go!"_

_Dark Night laughed, "__**No one is here to save you**__!" He bit onto her neck and sucked hard, "__**You are going to submit to me.**__" Twilight felt the tears came to her eyes as his bites got harder upon her neck. "__**No wonder the fool likes you. You, my dear, taste delicious. Hell, I'll sample your taste before I kill you.**__" Twilight shook her head._

"_Please… Let me go…"_

"_**No.**__" He was about to assault her skin again, when his body tensed. Lunar was trying to break free of Dark Night's hold. He let Twilight go, letting her fall to the ground with her quickly forming bruises. His hair and eyes quickly flashed from dark to light, changing to his voice, then to the deeper darker voice of Dark Night. "No! Go away! __**NO! I'm gonna ruin her! I'm going to ruin both of you! **__NO!" He threw himself against the wall and used his magic. "__L__iberum__transmutant__!"_

_The stones on the wall fused together and clamped themselves over his hands, he turned his head towards Twilight, his face and everything about him was a mixture of Lunar and Dark Night. __**"GET OUT!"**_

_Twilight stayed there, frozen in fear at the monster Lunar had become. He growled and screamed at the top of his lungs into her face, "__**GET OUT!**__" This time, Twilight ran from the room. She ran from everything._

_She ran from the monster he was._

She choked up on the tears that came to her eyes once again. She clenched her hands as she sank into a chair, thinking about that night again for the umpteenth time. She was more than scared of Lunar now. She was completely terrified of him, especially what he had become.

She let out a sob as she thought of those icy cold eyes and uncaring smirk. Her body let out a shudder as she remembered how he pinned her against the wall, and how he had assaulted her neck. She pulled the turtle neck sweater she was wearing over the bruises he had given her.

As she let out the sobs once again, from the entrance of the library, to her back, was Lunar. He watched as the female he held in the highest regard break down after experiencing the horrors that manifested themselves inside him. He almost broke down and cried with her, but he didn't. He just silently stepped backwards and made his way to the astronomy tower.

He knew when he was not wanted.

He entered the stairway inside the astronomy tower and locked the door behind him. He leaned against the door, his wings drooping to the floor in his anguish. "How could I have let something like that happen to her?"

_East Sitting room…_

Pinkie Pie was lying on her back, reading her latest message from Braeburn. He had told her he was due to come back to Canterlot for another delivery of apples to a large catering company near the palace. Pinkie grinned, and wrote, "_O! Thts so gr8! Ill be ab again! :D_" She giggled to herself as the message went through.

Gummy as sitting by her, staring at Spike who was reading on the floor. Gummy scooted towards him and started to read over his shoulder. Spike growled and scooted away from her, "Jeez Gummy! Do you have to be around me all the time?" Gummy just smiled and scooted closer to him.

This went on with Spike scooting away and Gummy scooting closer, on and on around the low table in the middle of the room. Spike eventually gave up and just let Gummy, who was now leaning on him, read with him by the fire. Pinkie smiled as she watched them, not really feeling up to being enthusiastic about the fact they like each other.

In fact, she hasn't been herself for a while.

She doesn't do anything anymore. She actually walks everywhere and doesn't bounce anymore. At first she was scared that something was going on, but then Braeburn would usually talk to her through the messenger and she would forget about everything else.

What is wrong with her?

The paper in her hands buzzed, and she checked the message in that had shown, "_great! Itll B gr again! I wanna tell U sumting._" Pinkie wrote back, asking what he wanted to tell her, but he sent a message back that told her he had to tell her face to face.

"_Its been rough l8ly pinki. I wanna C u agan somuch. :)_" Pinkie Pie smiled and blushed deeply. Over the time she had been spending with Braeburn, regardless that it was through an instant messenger, she had developed a huge crush for him. If you got him started on something, it was very hard for him to stop talking, like her. Or if you talked about fun things or something he likes, he just goes on and on, like her. He was bright and cheery, and always working hard. Pinkie giggled as she thought about whatever Braeburn wanted to talk to her about.

_Maybe he'll tell me he likes me as much as I like him!_ Pinkie thought excitedly. She must have been rolling around on the couch because now she was face down on the floor with the low table pushed back. Spike laughed, "what's with you Pinkie?"

Pinkie just giggled as she pulled herself back up. "Oh, it's nothing." She replied with her usual happy and cheery voice.

That was one thing that hadn't changed about her.

_The next morning…_

Big Mac was loading his, Apple Jacks, Apple Blooms and Rarity's bags onto the pull wagon. He was much stronger than the girls, so he would be pulling the wagon to Ponyville. Princess Celestia was actually quite happy to see that Big Mac wanted to visit home. She told him that it would do wonders for everyone going to get a morale boost like that. All she asked for in return was to come back to the palace after a couple of days.

He smiled to himself, he was overjoyed to hear that instead of one day, they would get to go to the farm for a few days instead!

At first, Apple Bloom didn't understand why Rarity was going with them, but she soon heard from her siblings that Rarity was like a part of the family to them.

"Well shoot, Rarity here visits every weekend, e'er since we was in kindergarten!" Apple Jack smiled as she leaned back into the bags on the wagon, "y'all had ne'er seen Rarity there cause you are with your friends e'ery weekend."

Apple Bloom nodded in understanding. "Wow! I had no idea! Wait…" her face suddenly brightened up, "…then that means she knew ma and pa!"

Big Mac, Apple Jack and Rarity all froze. All three's minds went to the fateful night that the Apple Family parents and Rarity's father had been taken in one single night. Their minds were brought back to reality when they all heard the voice of the last of the passengers coming towards them.

"Big Mac! Y'all are not gonna be pullin' that all by yerself are ya?" Beau had thrown his bag onto Apple Jack who huffed angrily.

"Hey! What am I? A target!" AJ socked Beau over the head, making him wince.

"Hey! Ah could just not pull the wagon!" AJ just threw his bag with the others.

"Ah, shut up Beau!" The bickering continued between Beau and Apple Jack, and all the while, Rarity was just watching and giggling to herself. It was hard to believe, if you just ignored Beau's unicorn horn, that he wasn't part of the apple family. "You know what! How about we just go already!"

Big Mac nodded and so did Beau. They both grabbed onto the wagon and lifted it from the ground. They then started to pull towards their destination, to Sweet Apple Acres!

_A few hours later…_

Beau and Big Mac both dropped the wagon to the ground and both fell face first into the ground, both drenched in sweat from the long trek. Rarity had leaned over the edge of the wagon to peer at them, "oh dear! Are you two alright?"

Big Mac picked himself off of the ground, "ah, don't you worry none. Ah'm okay."

Apple Jack huffed, "and Beau?"

Beau just waved an arm. "He's alright."

Big Mac stood and started to help the girls off of the wagon, lifting Apple Bloom from the wagon to the ground and Apple Jack just jumping off. Big Mac held out a hand for Rarity to take, which she did as she tried to climb out of the wagon. She made a misstep and almost fell onto her back, but luckily, Big Mac had been quick enough and easily caught her.

Despite him being drenched in sweat and covered with dirt, Rarity didn't mind being held in his strong arms. He was able to carry her whole weight without even complaining or even showing any discomfort. Their eyes met for a moment before he quickly set her on the ground. They both chuckled as they parted. With Rarity rushing into the house and Big Mac helping Beau with the bags.

With the bags inside, Apple Jack cried out into the large wooden house, "Granny Smith! We're home!"

From the kitchen an old woman with wrinkled skin, red eyes, and white hair into a messy bun emerged from the kitchen. She wore a cotton dress with orange plaid design and white apron with a pie cutie mark on her left flank. She smiled as she removed the cooking pot from her head. "Oh! You're home!" She quickly scurried to the Apple children and hugged them tightly.

Rarity just stood by smiling, watching the display. She remembered that Granny Smith loved to give hugs if you didn't see her every other day. Just like how she was hugged to death every weekend.

Granny Smith let them go and turned to each one, "Big Mac, have you been good to yer sisters and brother?" He nodded. She turned to Beau, "Beau, have you been causing trouble?" He was about to shake his head in a 'no', but she gave him the stare. The stare where she'd lean in and stick an eye out, almost to the point where you had to lean back so it wouldn't touch you. He just nodded sheepishly as Granny Smith reverted back. She smacked him over the head, "dummy!" She turned to Apple Jack, "have you been good to yer friends?" Apple Jack nodded, "and yer family?"

She didn't know how Granny knew about her getting mad at Big Mac lately, but she didn't question it. She shook her head, and granny smacked her over the head. "dummy!" And finally she turned to Apple Bloom, "have you been a good little filly fer yer older siblin's?" Apple Bloom nodded and received a pat on the head from Granny. Granny then saw that Rarity was with them, "Oh hello Rarity!" She scurried to Rarity and hugged her tightly, even lifting her off the ground for a few seconds.

"Oh! Hello Granny Smith! L-long time no see!" Granny let her go, "I came to visit the farm with everypony else."

Granny just smiled, "well, no harm in that now is there?" She grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen, "now, ah want you to help me with dinner. Apple Jack! Big Mac! You must've brought bags, so go and put them away! Beau, ah need some of the cider from the basement! Apple Bloom, help whoever pony you like!" Apple Jack tried to get Granny to reconsider letting Rarity cook, but then she remembered that Rarity would have to unpack with Big Mac. She pushed the thought away as she and Big Mac dragged the bags to the second floor where most of the rooms were.

Granny had waited till everyone was out of earshot, then said to Rarity, "how have yeh been Rarity?"

"oh, just fine, thank you."

Granny Smith replaced the cooking pan onto her head, "now, ah need to make dinner! Rarity, while we talk ah need you to man the stove! NOW PRIVATE!" Rarity screamed as she rushed to the stove, and catching whatever Granny Smith threw at her into a pan. "Turn the stove on into high!"

"Yes!" Rarity turned the stove onto high and did as she was told.

"Put the carrots into the soup!"

"Okay!"

"Let it boil! BOIL AH SAY!"

"AAAAAHHHH! SLOW DOWN!"

"Do you like Maccy boy!"

"YES!" Rarity shouted out as she processed what she just said. "Wait, what?" She blushed as she realized that Granny Smith had gotten her to admit her feelings. "You didn't really want me to help with dinner did you?"

Granny Smith just smiled as she checked off a line on a list. "Well, when I know something is going on, ah like tah do a little quick time interrogation." She sniggered, "then ah can get mah answers when y'all can't think straight! Ah do it all the time with the kids."

Rarity smiled along with Granny Smith, she may look crazy and act crazy, but she was far from crazy. "Maccy boy?"

"Oh, Maccy boy an' me go way back. Since he was the first to be born, ah have the most memories with him." Granny Smith smiled as her eyes glazed over, with the memories of the past flooding in. "Oh, I remember when my boy, Alexander first married Valencia. Oh dear, oh my, ah had ne'er seen such a beautiful mare. And shoot, she wasn't just beautiful on the outside, but also on the inside." She took a deep breath, "don't let that burn now."

Rarity lowered the heat and went back to listening to Granny Smith.

"Well, when ah first heard that ah was gonna have a grandson…" She chuckled, "oh my, ah was so happy. Ah had always wanted my first grandfoal to be a colt, just so ah could make sure the farm stayed in the apple name." She nodded to herself, "you know, Maccy boy prolly don't remember, but when he was born, he was a feisty little foal." She chuckled as she thought about Big Mac. "Oh, ah remember he just wouldn't like staying asleep at night _at all_. Shoot, he just liked playing and playing till he just flopped down and fell asleep."

"Alexander just didn't know what to do with Maccy boy, he tried everythin' just to get him to stay asleep. And with everyday, he would just get fussier and fussier and just and all around bad little foal. Then one day, he just up and started sleeping. Like he had always been doing it." She turned her head towards Rarity, "ah think that boy has some magic in him."

"Magic? In an Earth Pony?"

Granny Smith nodded and started to scoop the chopped vegetables into the pot of boiling soup. "Yes, I believe so."

"But I thought the apple family was an all Earth Pony family? Where would Big Mac get magic from?"

"Well, Maccy boy's grandpa actually had a long time ancestor that was a unicorn. He told me, he was sure the magic in his blood must have run out by now, but… But I believe it came back with Maccy boy."

Rarity didn't know what to say at this point.

"And like you know, an Earth Pony with magic in them, can be quite fatal." Rarity clasped her hands over her mouth, "but I think Maccy boy has made a way to use that magic in his own way. He may not know it, but I believe he uses that magic for his strength. So I don't think he's in danger." She opened up the oven and pulled out a loaf of bread, "Now Beau, is another story. You know he was adopted into the family, but he was born as a unicorn with no way to call upon his magic."

"Yes, I had seen him try to do magic, but nothing ever came out."

"well, you should know, but magic kindergarten was too expensive for us, so Beau never had the chance to learn how to call upon his magic." She sighed, "I worry for that boy. I wonder what could happen if he never does let his magic out?"

"He'll die." Granny Smith flinched at the blunt way Rarity had put it. "Well, that can happen if he doesn't ever learn. I tried, and so did Twilight, to get him to call on his magic, but it won't come out."

"I know sugar cube. I know." She turned the heat off of the stove and put the soup to the side. "Now, sugar cube, I need to know this."

Rarity made a sound of acknowledgement.

"Do you love Maccy boy?"

Rarity blushed deeply, "well… I… I think I can come to love him…"

"that's not good enough. Don't _think_, _know_. Now, do you?"

Rarity shifted in her shoes, "I…" She took a deep breath, "I can come to love him. In due time."

Granny smiled at Rarity and cupped her cheeks, "you are a very sweet girl. So generous and kind, and you may not ever see it, but pretty darn smart. I know you'll be a perfect girl for Maccy boy." Rarity just blushed more, "and by the way sugar cube? I still need to talk to you later. Can you come to the back porch in the evening?"

Rarity just nodded as Granny Smith let go of her face. "About what exactly?"

"I just have some things I need to get off my shoulders." She smiled as the apple children all came into the kitchen, smelling the soup, salad and bread.

**DONE!**

**Chapter is now 20% longer. *me gusta***

**Anyway, I know you guys might be confused, but hell, I have to say, just don't overlook anything. Everything has a purpose, however tiny. So, yeah. READ, RATE, SUBSCRIBE AND FAVORITE! REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY! OKIES BYYYYYYYYYE!**


	15. Granny's past and requited feelings

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 15 Granny's past and requited feelings_

_**AN: **_**Alright! A new chapter! I hope you guys liked last time! THE PLOT THICKENS! Anyway, these next two chapters will be all about Sweet Apple Acres and NO PONY ELSE. These characters need to go through some hard time and good time. LET'S GET THIS BITCH GOING!**

Rarity had forgotten what it was like to have dinner with the Apple Family. Even though she kept true to always coming over every weekend, she never stayed long as she grew older.

But now, she wondered why she had never stayed all those years anymore. The table was alive with chatter, insults, stories, and laughter as dinner had gone through. Big Mac had actually participated in the chatter, even sharing a few stories of humorous moments he had seen. Rarity felt at peace, just being with the Apple family. Just sitting next to Big Mac.

After dinner, Apple Jack washed the dishes with Beau drying them.

"Beau? What do y'all think about Rarity?"

Beau shrugged as he dried the glass in his hand, "she's alright. Def'nately not a country mare." Apple Jack chuckled in agreement. "What's with you two? Y'all kept starin' at 'er like she was gonn' sprout a new head!" He laughed as he placed the glass in the cabinet.

Apple Jack blushed, "well… Ah really took a liking to 'er." Beau was clueless and it showed on his face. "Beau… I've liked her a lot since we was in kindergarten…"

Beau's face was still clueless.

"Ne'ermind."

Beau just shrugged as he dried the plate Apple Jack had handed to him. Beau smirked on the inside; he knew exactly what she meant. He just didn't want to get involved.

Smart move.

_Later…_

Granny Smith was sitting on the swinging seat in the back porch. She was wrapped in a thick wool blanket with apple shaped patches. She watched the darkness that was spread out on the orchard, and the high moon that hung with the sprinkled out stars in the night sky. Her breath was frozen in the February air.

Rarity knocked on the open backdoor, which startled Granny Smith out of her trance. She saw it was just Rarity, so she calmed down. "Sugar cube, I have lived a long and wonderful life."

Rarity smiled and nodded, she sat herself on the swinging seat next to Granny Smith. "Child, I have to tell you. I have to tell somepony my life." Rarity shook her head.

"Granny Smith, shouldn't you be telling this to somepony else? I don't think I'm right for the task. Besides, why do you suddenly need to tell this to somepony?" Granny Smith just smiled at Rarity. She clamped a hand on Rarity's shoulder and just stared at her. "Granny Smith… I think this should be shared with somepony in the apple family, like Apple Jack or Big Mac…" Granny Smith just stared at her with a far off gaze with misty eyes.

She didn't know why, but she just leaned back into the swinging seat they sat on. "Trust me sugar cube. You'll understand." Rarity stayed still, then slowly nodded.

Granny Smith then turned back to the open darkness before them, "surely you know the tale of how Ponyville was made?" Rarity nodded, "good. Then we can start from there." Granny Smith smiled to herself, "…well, after me and my family made a fortune on the zap apples, you can imagine we had no idea what to use it on. We had to come up with a check list of things we needed to spruce up our farm. Well, pa had made the list and asked me to go into town and drop it off to the local carpenter. Well, by this time, we had been living there on the farm for a few years already, so I had gotten a bit older by then. Anyway, as I was walking to the carpenters shop, I heard a grunt. I stopped and checked to see what had happened, and there he was. There was Maccy Boy's grandpa, Earliblaze Apple."

"I had helped him up, and mind you, he was much older than me, so he was much heavier and taller. So I asked what happened, he told me that he had been travelling a long time from his original town, far off in the west. Well, I felt so bad for the poor thing so I quickly dropped off the list and went back for him. I led him to my home and had my family help him. Well, us Smiths weren't that fond of strange ponies with no backgroun's, but I wouldn't stand for it!" Granny Smith stomped a foot onto the porch, "I darn tootin' made my family help him! And they did. We fed him, clothed him properly, and made him feel welcome."

"Though, my family was still wary of him, especially when I was alone with him, what with him being a much older pony than I was. But really, I didn't care. I enjoyed talking with him and taking care of him, to me, it felt like it was right. It felt right to learn about him and have him learn about me. I learned he was actually part of a long line of apple orchard farmers, with a huge family and all. I had asked him why he didn't just move in with his family, and why he was traveling all by himself. You know what he said?" Rarity made a sound for her to go on, "he told me, 'Gabby, I have done many bad things. I don't think my family will ever forgive me for what I had done.'"

"Why, I was just shocked at what he had to say. My young little mind didn't understand, what could he have done to be in such a predicament? Well, I was determined to figure it out and accept him as he was. I told him that, but he just shook his head saying, 'Gabby, you got a lot of learnin' to do about life. There are some things which cannot, no matter what, be forgiven.'"

"Well, that didn't deter me at all, no siree! I just tried harder to learn more. Heck, even just being his friend would have been enough for me. Well, at the time, I didn't know that what I felt for this older pony Stallion was the first stages of love."

"Love? For an older pony?" Rarity asked exasperated. Granny Smith just nodded, "you chose to love him, even though society wouldn't like it?"

"Yes. We were going through a civil revolution. Celestia was remaking laws and raising ages for certain activities, like how old you have to be to marry, or how old you have to be to get a job, or how long you have to go to school for and so on. Heck, it got so bad that the town's ponies were wary of our farm, they kept thinking such vulgar things about the fact that there was an older pony in our home, and that I was the only filly in the house along with my ma."

"I thought you had a sister?"

Granny smiled, "mah sister had long since moved out of the house and into Canterlot to start her own business. Mah brother had done the same in another town away from Ponyville. Ah was the only one left on the farm with ma and pa." Granny's smile faded, "it got so bad that some ponies didn't come to the farm for our yearly zap apple jam."

Rarity scoffed, "all this fuss for a rumor?"

Granny nodded, "well, back then, ponies were the biggest gossip hounds, espesh'lly with our limited com-mu-ni-ca-tions. So ponies usually believed other ponies who even had a whiff of truth in em!" Granny just shook her head, "well, the stress that they cause really took a toll on us, and really impacted on our crops. That year was one of the worst crop seasons we had, only one other season was worse than that one. Ma had gotten sick, what with all the dis-trust all over the town, it made her heart sick. She couldn't take knowing the town thought of her family as such terrible ponies with dark secrets behind closed doors."

"We tried to nurse Ma back to health, but she just didn't want to get better, even when a doctor came all the way from Canterlot to see her. She just didn't get better at all." Granny's lips tightened as her eyes became blurry from the oncoming tears, "well, Earl saw how our family was suffering, and he felt responsible for it. Earl thought he should leave, so the rumors could stop, and our crops would get better, and so would my ma."

"I remember that day so clearly. I was bringing in Earl's breakfast, since we made him get up before dawn like us, and I saw that the bed was unmade and the closet didn't have any clothes in it. Why, I dashed outside, and ran as fast as I could to the gates. And at the gates, I saw him on the hill, just walking towards the horizon with a sack on his back. Ah couldn't bear the thought of him leaving, so I galloped as fast as I could to him and got in his way…"

_Earl stopped in his tracks, Gabby had blocked his path with her small lithe body. "Gabby, y'all just get out of mah why, ya hear?"_

_She shook her head, whipping her long bright yellow braids from side to side, "where are you goin' at this time a' day? And why do y'all have yer bag with ya?"_

_Earl just straightened, leering down at her from his monstrous form, "ain't ya got any sense? Ah'm __**leaving**__!" That was the first time Earl ever raised his voice like that. Gabby stood there, shocked at how loud his voice had become. Earl just scowled, "just git! Ah'm leaving and that's final!" He walked around Gabby, and continued to trot towards the horizon._

_Gabby had awoke from her trance, noticing that Earl wasn't there anymore. The words had registered in her mind, and images of him flashed through her mind. If he left, she wouldn't get to see those rare smiles of his, she wouldn't get to have the pleasure of bringing him his breakfast in the morning… She wouldn't be able to bear the pain that would come with him leaving. As this thought entered her mind, her body reacted on pure instinct. She whirled around and galloped to him, running into him and nuzzling his neck._

"_What in the hay!" Earl practically shrieked in surprise. He raised a hoof and gently tried nudging Gabby off of him, but he soon saw that it was no use. He stood there, with his long red mane billowing in the wind, his amber eyes half closed as they blurred with memories. He could practically feel the blush color his golden coat as he felt Gabby nuzzling his neck. His body stood wooden, as his mind drifted to the memories of his family. Of his beautiful wife and children. Then his mind drifted to the screams of agony as the thundering sounds of wild hooves crashed the earth and onto his family._

_The tears fell from his face. It had been so long ago, since the day he lost everything. It had been so long ago that he promised to never forget his family. It had been so long ago…_

_That he promised to never love another and suffer the same pain twice._

_His eyes shot open as the revelation struck him. Why, he loved this filly. He loved this sweet, caring, overly generous, hard-working filly! Without him even knowing, he had fall head over hooves for her!_

_For a _**filly**_._

_He backed away from Gabby abruptly. His eyes wide with horror. "Earl? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Earl just shook his head. "No Gabby, you ain't done nothin' wrong. Ah'm the one who did wrong." He broke down into the only time he ever bawled like a foal. Gabby rushed to him, but he pushed her away, "please Gabby! Don't!"_

_She stood there, but kneeled down as he felt himself crash down into his sobs. "Please don't go Earl."_

"_Gabby, ah got to!"_

"_Well, where are ya gonna go?"_

"_Ah don' know!" Gabby stayed silent, "ah don' know Gabby, ah don'. Honest to Celestia, ah don' know! If ah stay I fear ah may just… just…" Gabby nudged him to go on. "ah fear… ah fear that ah might do somethin' ah might regret."_

"_Earl, please! Ah don' want ta lose you!"_

"_Gabby, for Celestia's sake! You're seventeen! You know the new laws forbid any kind of contact with a pony under eighteen!" He took a deep breath, "Gabby, ah'm over thirty! You're just a little filly!"_

"_Mah birthday is in a month's time! Soon, ah won't be a filly no more! Soon, ah'll be a mare! A mare that has feelings for y'all!" Gabby blushed heavily as Earl stared at her, aghast with the revelation. "Ah don' care if y'all are over thirty! Ah still love you!"_

"_Stop it."_

"_No matter what happens, I will always love you!"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Ah want to be there to take care of you, and be with you and-"_

"_GABBY! STOP!" Gabby stared defiantly at Earl, daring him to tell her something else._

"_Earl, am I not enough for you?" Gabby teared up, "am ah just not enough for you? Am I!" Earl shook his head, "then tell me! Tell me why you don't love me too?"_

"_Because you deserve a better Stallion than me! Gabby, ah'm not a nice Stallion! I'm an older Stallion that had a wife and a few foals! Ah owned the largest ranch in all of Equestria and was prac'lly rollin in the crops and wealth. Then one day ah got drunk on cider! Mah wife couldn't handle me when ah'm drunk so she tol' me to ride out my high outside. But since ah was so drunk, ah didn't hear that a nearby herd of Bison were stampedein'! So when ah was out enjoyin' the liquid death, mah family was inside our home that was torn down by frightn' Bison, and stampeded to death! Ah was too drunk to notice, and too proud of my season's crop to stay away from the cider! It was mah fault tha mah family is dead!"_

_Gabby stared at Earl, tears streaming down her face as well. "If ah had been a good husban', mah family would be alive today. If mah family was alive today, ah wouldn't have made that promise to never love another! If ah had never made that promise, I'd still be in my hometown with my friends and family! If I had stayed, then ah wouldn't have travelled till ah died! If ah hadn't travelled, ah wouldn't have come here! If ah hadn't come here, ah wouldn't have met you! If ah hadn't met you… If ah hadn't of met you ah'd still be able to keep mah promise!"_

_He panted heavily as the sun began to rise over the horizon, casting a warm glow over the hill and onto the both of them. Gabby took a deep breath and hugged him tightly. "Earl…" She mumbed into his mane, "Earl…" Earl tried to move, but his body told him no. How did this little filly just take him into her and hold him so gently?_

_Even though he told her his sin, she still wanted to be around him. He was a terrible, black hearted Stallion, with no hope for the future._

"_Earl… It's not your fault…"_

"_Gabby… What do you know? You're just a young'n. Y'all don't know nothin' bout the real world. Y'all think life is sunshine n' rainbows…"_

_Gabby pulled herself away and glared at Earl, "well look here mister! Ah may be a little filly to y'all and all of so-sigh-et-tee, but I do know how the world works! Me, pa, ma and my brother an' sister had lived on the road all my life! Heck, ah was born on the road! Ah was born in a ditch near a busy town that didn't take in poor seed farmers like us! Ah've never known anypony else except mah family, the townsfolk and you!" She cried as she burrowed her face in his mane, "Earl, please… Ah may be young, but please… don't go!"_

_Earl didn't know what to say to her, all the times he talked and learned about her, she only told him about her time in Ponyville, never about her life before Ponyville. Oh, how stupid he had been. All he had cared about was himself, and he had tried to leave Gabby all alone here. He was disgusted with himself when he realized that really, he didn't know Gabby. He didn't know the pony in front of him._

_But now he wanted to know._

"_Ah'll stay."_

_Gabby pulled herself away from him, her smile was wide and dazzling. The light just caught his red mane in the right way, making it look as if he were only twenty again. Gabby leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips, but he caught her. "No Gabby."_

"_W-why not? You said you'll stay, and that… y'all love me… Why not?"_

"_Ah don't want to become a criminal."_

Granny Smith was still, her back now straight and her eyes faraway. "Earl was a very smart pony. He knew the boundaries and he knew when to just back away."

Rarity had her arms circled around her knees, hugging them to her chest, "what happened next Granny? What happened to your mother? And what about Earl?" All the times that Rarity had been at the farm, she had never seen Earl, nor heard of him till now.

Granny smiled at Rarity, "well, I just accepted it as it was. Besides, my birthday was coming, and fast! But…"

"But?"

Granny looked into the sky, seeing the moon's position. "Oh dearie! It's getting late! Y'all head on off to bed now. Y'all's room should be on the first floor, down the hall and second door to the right." Granny Smith stood herself up and started to make her way back in the house. Rarity stood.

"Granny? Why are you telling me this?"

Granny Smith stopped in her tracks, turned and sighed, "y'all remind me so much o' myself when ah was younger."

Rarity laughed, "Granny, we are nothing alike! I stay inside while you work outside. I hate dirt and you work in it all the time. You run a farm and I run a boutique."

"Y'all are kind and generous. Y'all never take into account of yerself when others are in need. You are a strong and independent mare with a bright future ahead of you. You're smart, pretty, and a clever mare." She turned and walked into the house and to her room, "just like ah was when ah was a young mare."

Rarity processed the words that Granny had told her. Sure, she could be generous to others, and at times figure out things that even Twilight couldn't answer. Heck, if she wanted to, she could move away and still be successful! Maybe Granny is right…

Maybe they are alike.

Rarity folded the blanket and carried it inside with her. She placed it on the arm chair Big Mac is so fond of, and followed the instructions Granny gave her. Though the house was so dark, she felt as if she knew the way like the back of her hand. She came to the door, opened then closed it behind her.

It was such a long day for Rarity, she had to pack her new clothes, take a long trip to Sweet Apple Acres, make dinner with Granny Smith, have a family dinner, and now Granny wants to tell her past. A lot to do in one day. So Rarity just stripped her clothes off till she was only in a bra and panties, came to the bed and flopped herself down onto the hard surface. "the bed is a little hard for my liking, but it will do…" Rarity stated sleepily.

She let her eyelids fall and sleep whisk her away as the mattress began to move up and down in a slow rhythm.

_Why is Rarity sleeping on top of me? _Big Mac thought to himself as Rarity made herself comfortable over him. Her head was nestled on his chest, right over his heart, their legs now tangled, and stomachs pressed together. Big Mac contemplated whether or not to get away from her, but when he realized that she was only in her underwear his face became the shade his coat was before the transformation. Now that he noticed that she was lying on top of him, and asleep, he could now feel her skin pressed against his.

Her skin felt soft and silky against his hardened skin. She felt so small while she was with him, like he was a giant. Her heart, Celestia her heart, it was a soothing beat that felt in time with his own. He wrapped an arm around Rarity and nuzzled the top of her head, making sure not to have her horn hit him. He pulled the heavy blanket over the both of them as he was lulled to sleep by her gentle breathing.

It felt so right to have her in his arms, to hold her close to him, to sleep together after a long day.

He vowed that no matter what, he was going to make sure that he always felt this content with her. To live everyday with her by his side. He felt sorry for Apple Jack, now that he was determined to make Rarity his. He felt a pang of guilt that he was choosing his own selfish desire before making his sister happy.

But this thought was pushed away as Rarity shifted slightly in her sleep.

The world felt so perfect now.

**DONE!**

**Hope you guys liked the new chapter! I need to come up with a schedule of some sorts, because the one I got now has no definite term for being lazy before I start typing again.**

**Anyway, Read, Rate, Review, Subscribe and Favorite! Oh jeez, you guys will NOT believe what I have planned! :3 But that's MY dirty little secret. NYEH HE HE!**


	16. Greed

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: M (for sexy time! :D)**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 16 Greed_

_**AN: **_**Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! I know the trolls will continue to ignore me if I ask for more reviews, but hell, I'll at least still ask, POLIETLY, for reviews. :P**

Rarity could feel the sunbeams coming from the window, and hitting her in the face. She stirred and sat herself up. She yawned and stretched out her arms, but she soon realized that she felt something in between her legs. Did she fall asleep with a pillow in between her legs again?

She stopped when she felt it was much harder than a pillow, and it was hot, and slightly fuzzy.

She shook as she opened her eyes slowly, peering down at the form of a wide awake Big Macintosh. She let her mouth fall open as a shaky breath escaped her, her eyes fell lower to where their hips were touching, and she could see that he was only wearing the underwear she made for him. However, in the dead of night, they must have slipped lower, so they now showed a bit of the patch of fur that was in his nether regions.

And let's not forget the little friend who was trying to stand at attention, but due to the fabric there, he was now in the form of a bulge, and a huge one at that. And to Rarity's surprise and embarrassment, she could see a wet spot starting to form on her hand-made panties.

Rarity blushed seven shades of red and pushed herself off of Big Macintosh, almost falling to the ground. "Big Mac! W-What _are_ you doing in my room!"

Big Mac sat up and pulled the covers over his hips, "_Your _room! This is _my_ room! Y'all just barged in las' night and jumped into bed!" He blushed as he saw the spot on her panties grow slightly larger.

Rarity growled at Big Mac, "well, why did you not tell me!" She threw her arms in the air, "I would have appreciated that, you know?" She covered her face, "of all the things to happen to me, this… is… the… absolute… WORST… THING!" She fell back onto an armchair in the corner of the room.

"Well, how was that bad!" Big Mac shot at Rarity, trying to hide the fact that his member was trying to break free from its confines. Rarity moved the arm over her face.

"It is terrible _because_ you didn't tell me anything!"

"Well how could I? Y'all were in yer underwear and all over me!"

"All the more reason to get me off!"

"Well it certainly did look like it!"

Rarity blushed deeply, "what do you mean…?"

"With how wet y'all are down there, it looked like you liked bein' there!" Rarity let her mouth fall open, appalled that he said such a thing to her. "Hell, I couldn't just push ya off if I wanted to!"

Rarity almost replied with, _that's cause you love me_, but she stopped herself. If she revealed that she knew of his feelings, things could get hairy quickly. Instead she did what she knew best. Push it away and never talk about it ever again. "Well, what's done is done." She stood and retrieved her clothes that were strewn on the floor. But upon closer inspection, she realized that his clothes were also thrown haphazardly all over the floor, along with hers. If you had come into the room at this moment, it would have looked as if Rarity was leaving the room after a LONG night of hard lovin! OH!

Rarity crouched down to get her clothes, fearing if she bended over, Big Mac could see the effect he had gotten out of her. She wasn't prepared to show him that. She always believed in only having one mate, and she wanted to know if the one she was going to give herself to would be the one. She truly was a romantic.

But against her will, her body just over heated, out of nowhere. Suddenly, the room had gotten hotter and hotter, making it almost unbearable to even have on the bra and panties she was wearing at the moment. Her vision had blurred and her breaths came out in short puffs. To say she was frightened was an understatement. She didn't know why, but she felt herself turn around and crawl towards the bed where Big Mac watched her with his eyes wide open.

She gazed up at him, a longing in her eyes. A longing for more than just attraction. She pushed herself up and pressed her lips against his, desperately trying to get rid of the weird sensations going through her body.

Big Mac stayed still as Rarity just kissed him, out of nowhere to be exact. His senses were haywire, finally feeling a kiss between them again. His mind dulled and his instincts kicked in, he grabbed her shoulders and returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. Rarity wrapped her arms around his neck, making a loop, with one hand grabbing at his hair and the other rubbing his neck.

Big Mac pulled her up onto his lap, not caring that his little friend was now standing at attention. They continued to kiss each other, practically feeling the pent up passion between the two of them.

Then it happened. As quickly as it started, it ended. Big Mac came to his senses first and pulled Rarity off of him. He suddenly remembered that not only was his sister, who loved Rarity, in the same house, but so was his youngest sister and his grandmother. Anyone of them could come in at anytime, and then what? Another pain added to the headache that was his life. Don't get him wrong, he loved everypony in his life, but lately everything was out of whack, and he was now suffering from severe headaches from all the drama that has sprouted off.

Everything has been weird.

"Rarity, we shouldn't. Not now."

Rarity wanted to so desperately just calm down and think over what in the hell just happened, but her body just flushed even hotter. She pressed herself against him, his skin cooling hers off with each touch. Big Mac could feel how hot her body was, but what really caught his attention was the fact that her hand had left his hair and dove to under the blankets, grabbing hold of his member. He hissed at the touch, wanting to feel more. Her hand moved up and down, stroking softly.

Big Mac's hands had now become shaky, feeling himself flush like how Rarity was now.

But he couldn't let this continue. He refused to do something like this until he knew that Rarity loved him as well. He grabbed her hand and stopped her motions. Rarity whined as her face rubbed into his neck, softly biting and kissing. He pulled her away from him, "Rarity! Pull yerself together!"

His heart stopped when he looked into her eyes. All over, etched into the blue depths, was pain, pleasure, fear, and anguish, all mixed together with another unknown emotion. Tears formed in her eyes as she breathed out the words, "it hurts…"

"W-what hurts? Where?"

She hiccupped and pressed herself back into him, "Please Big Mac! I need to be touched! It hurts!" She let the tears fall as she kissed him deeply. He had to fight her! He didn't want it, not like this.

"Rarity! Calm down!" He held her at arm's length, watching her flushed face scrunch up in pain. "Rarity? Where do y'all hurt? Where?"

She pointed to her panties. She didn't know why she was acting like this, nor why her body was suddenly overheating and needing to be cooled by Big Mac. These feelings confused her, and she wasn't sure on what to do to get rid of them. All she was sure was that when she touched Big Mac, the heat would go away.

Big Mac picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He opened his door and went to the downstairs bathroom, starting up a shower. When he felt how cold the water was, he held her under the spray.

Rarity wailed and flung her arms wildly, not liking that the sprays were assaulting her body. She pushed her head away from the spray and glared at Big Mac, not caring about the thundering steps from the stairs nearby. "What is the meaning of this Big Mac! Unhand me this instant!"

"Well, y'all are thinkin' clearly now!"

Rarity flushed as she realized that indeed, the strange feelings were gone now. "Well, you didn't have to ruin my hair!"

"Yer hair was already ruined!"

"Are you saying that I have bad hair!"

Big Mac shook his head, "n-no! What that was yer hair was already messy from sleep!" At that moment, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom appeared at the door.

"Maccy boy! I thought the wolves might've attacked us again!"

Big Mac stood and shut the water off. "Nah, it was just us." He helped Rarity to her feet, grabbing a towel from the rack. His thoughts came back to him, "y-y'all know nothin' happened! Nothin' happened all night, ya hear!" He blushed as his thoughts crept to what happened not even a few minutes ago. "B-by the way, where is Apple Jack?"

"Ah thought wolves attacked so I sent her to check on the animals!" Granny smacked him over the head, "jackass!"

Rarity dried herself off, and made her way back to Big Mac's room. She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on quickly. When they were on, she finally let herself actually look around and see what his room was actually like.

His bed was one of the biggest beds she had ever seen in her life, it looked like it could fit four of her! The bed was covered with a red quilt with many patches sewn onto it, each one a varying scene of some event. There was one end table by the bed, with a lamp and wind up alarm clock. Across the bed was a large mirror, where if you sat up you could see yourself. All along the walls were boxes taped shut or covered with other boxes, all of them starting to wear and tear.

And there, right on his dresser, was a thick photo album with a raggedy doll next to it. The doll was Twilight's doll Smarty pants. Rarity could still hear Big Mac and Granny bickering about wolves, timber wolves and the upcoming zap apple season in two months. She fingered the doll carefully, making sure not to ruin the brittle stitching. When she first saw the doll all those months ago, she thought the thing looked absolutely horrid, but now, the doll looked rather cute. In its own way of course.

She left the doll and let her eyes rest on the photo album. She so desperately wanted to see what was in it, but something held her back. Now wasn't the time to delve into the memories of the past.

Her throat felt like it had a lump inside. She swallowed and tore her eyes away from it, trying to block out the painful memories and the awful regrets.

She saw Big Mac now standing in the door way, an unreadable look on his face. She stepped away from the photo album.

"Y'all know… that you can look at it if ya want."

Rarity just shook her head, "no. I don't want to." She said quickly as she dashed out of the room. Big Mac closed the door and pulled on a pair of jeans. That argument with Granny made his member calm down. He looked at the photo album and walked over to it, flipping it open. It flipped to a picture of Rarity, Apple Jack and new born Apple Bloom in her crib. He smiled at the memory, that was the day that both of the little fillies had vowed to be mothers one day.

He chuckled to himself, flipping the page to see another photo of his pa, with him riding on his back. He let the smile grow, remembering that as the only time he had ever ridden on his pa's back. Suddenly, his vision blurred and the scene of flames appeared. Flames all over the furniture and all over the house.

He grabbed at his head, trying to get the memories to leave.

He heard the faint screams of ponies as the memory disappeared.

Big Mac hastily shut the photo album.

_Outside…_

Apple Jack was just exiting the barn, when she saw Rarity leaning against a tree. Rarity had this scared look on her face, like she was about to fall over and die at any moment. Apple Jack ran over to her, "Rarity! Y'all alright!" Rarity just teared up and grabbed Apple Jack, hugging her tightly.

Apple Jack just hugged back, not sure of why Rarity was hugging her. She just pushed that thought away and hugged back while soothing her as best as she could.

Rarity tried hard, hard not to let the memories come back, and make sure she never thought of it again. Once was enough. She didn't want to relive that day ever again.

She didn't want to see the flames and hear the screams of ponies. So she just held onto whomever she could, and that one she was to hug the day lights out of, would have to be Apple Jack. Apple Jack felt the wetness that was caused by Rarity's tears, and she wondered what had happened to make Rarity cry? Well, it's a number of things that could make her cry, like calling her ugly, or calling her a mule, or ruining some of her creations…

Apple Jack then realized that Rarity was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. That was not something Rarity does. And the tears were harsh, and practically never ending. Apple Jack flared up, the only time Rarity cried like this if somepony called her ugly…

And another thing, where is Big Macintosh?

No Big Mac in sight, plus, Rarity crying, plus, same clothes equals…

"This is all Big Mac's fault!" Apple Jack growled. Rarity looked up at Apple Jack.

"What?"

"The reason y'all are crying is cause of something Big Mac did!"

"What! No! Well, kind of yes but-"

"Ah knew it!" Apple Jack let go of Rarity, "don't y'all worry Rarity, ah'll set 'im straight!" Apple Jack stormed off to find Big Mac, leaving Rarity alone in front of the barn.

"Why does she not listen?" Rarity asked herself quietly, watching Apple Jack running towards the main house. Rarity just placed her palms against her face and groaned. She then bolted after Apple Jack, hoping she could stop Apple Jack from making an ass of herself.

_An hour later…_

The main house was in complete disarray. Furniture was overturned and everywhere, there was mud and broken bits of various items strewn everywhere. Rarity had sat Big Mac and Apple Jack on the couch, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom and Rarity all stood there, all with their arms crossed over their chests, all with glares at the two in question.

"What in Sam hell were y'all thinkin'!" Granny Smith hollered at the two of them. Apple Jack kept sending Big Mac angry glares, even though the issue had calmed somewhat. "Apple jack, y'all stop glaring at yer brother!"

"But he-!"

Rarity glared at Apple Jack. Apple Jack just sat back down and bit back her words. Granny sighed, "this house is sacred! An' ah jus' watched y'all pra'cally destroy it!" She smacked then both upside the head, "Apple Jack, y'all should've gotten yer fac's straight before you charge. And Big Mac." Granny sighed, "y'all ne'er," She leaned forward, "NE'ER, lay a hoof on a mare!"

"Ya jackasses!"

Rarity looked at her feet, the reason Big Mac and Apple Jack fought and nearly destroyed the house was _her_ fault. If she never confided in Apple Jack, then she wouldn't have had that misunderstanding. Rarity wiped her face and snuck out of the living room and out the back porch. She sat herself back in the swinging seat, holding in her tears, and listening to the chirping bird overhead. She doesn't mean to cause all this trouble, honest! Hell, she doesn't even know why Apple Jack went crazy!

Rarity shook her head and swallowed, "nothing makes sense…"

The swing swung back slightly as someone sat next to her. With a huge swing like that, she knew exactly who it was, "What do you want Big Mac?"

He sighed, "Apple Jack is certain I said or did somethin' to make y'all sad…" He sat with his hands folded staring forward as the bare backyard. Rarity stared as well, but to her, it wasn't a bare backyard, it was like charred earth with little licks of flame still alive… She broke her gaze away from it and chose to look away from it and Big Mac. "That album made ya remember?"

Rarity stood up, "I don't want to talk about it."

Big Mac placed a warm hand on her arm, "sit back down, please?" She did so. "Ah'm sorry Rarity, ah brought it out before this whole thing happened." He smiled softly, "ah didn't want to forget what mah pa's face looked like…"

"But that also meant you have to remember that night-"

"Ah know, but ah still want to see the pictures we got o' him an' ma all happy' like." He caressed her face, "sometimes with time, wounds heal."

Rarity scrunched up her face as the tears fell again, "why can't I seem to stop crying…?" She wiped them away as they came, "I don't know if I can get over it… I lost the only parent I had…" She felt him press his lips against her own, is a soft and gentle kiss. Her face flushed up as she realized that he kissed her of his own free will! He wasn't being pushed, or forced by her when she suddenly got so hot, no, he was kissing her by himself.

She pressed herself back against him, just letting herself be overwhelmed by his taste, his taste of apples. _How ironic_, she thought. They stayed like that, stuck in their own little moment, just sitting together with their lips locked. Big Mac did a mental victory lap, he actually kissed her! After all these years! He kissed her this time, no one else! Just him!

What felt like hours, was actually a few seconds, they parted away. On both of their faces, were huge smiles, and forgotten tears. "Why, I haven't felt like that… Since ever!" Rarity gushed.

Big Mac wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to him, "Ah'm glad to be the first."

They continued to sit in a comfortable silence, just watching the landscape together. Whenever Rarity's mind would migrate back to the bad memories, Big Mac would squeeze her shoulder comfortingly. She would then inwardly smile, thanking Celestia that he was there to make her feel better.

But now she was questioning what it _is _that is between them. She knows that Big Mac loves her, even if her told her while he was asleep, and she knows that she cares for him… But what exactly _are _her feelings towards Big Mac? They've known each other for years! So surely they are more than friends, regular friends don't kiss each other and almost… _mate_…

She felt so safe in his arms, like she almost belonged there. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach every time she saw him, hell, even the sound of his beating heart made her own heart flutter like mad.

Maybe… She loves him too…?

_Later that evening…_

Apple Jack placed the last of the dishes from dinner away, but her mind drifted back to what she saw.

Apple Jack's heart felt like it was torn to shreds. _Her brother kissing and hugging Rarity_. Apple Jack growled in rage, he promised not to go after her! He promised! Apple Jack didn't feel like herself. She felt like some darker force was making her emotions flare up. It scared her, deeply, but the next thing she knew, the hate and rage for her brother taking the mare she had loved for years swelled.

It swelled and filled her whole heart, making it swirl into a black, ugly, unfeeling thing. Her eyes shined bright red for a second, then quickly they changed back to their original color.

"Rarity is mine. All mine… Ah don't want to share…" She growled and clawed the counter. "She's mine. All mine. Only mine." A voice echoed in her head, urging her on.

"_**He stole her from you… You were too weak to protect what you have claimed. Only with Greed, can you truly take what is rightfully yours…**_" It hissed to her. The voice clouded her judgment and rational thoughts. All she knew, was what Big Mac took from her, and Rarity.

What had she become?

_The cavern…_

Dark green smoke crept into the wall at the end of the tunnel, a small hiss emanated from it, whispering, "_**Greed**_".

The crack on the wall grew even more, some chips flying off and making a small click on the ground. The shadows kept inside squealed in delight as more air rushed in. They could smell the outside, and they knew it was time for them to come out soon.

It was soon time to once again walk this earth.

_Back at the farm…_

Granny Smith knocked on Rarity's door, practically scaring the daylights out of her. Granny snickered, "ah hope y'all enjoyed yer stay here."

Rarity smiled, "yes, it felt like old times again." Rarity pursed her lips, "Granny, could you… Could you tell me the rest of your story? I feel like it can help me with some things…"

Granny sat herself onto Rarity's bed, "Is it Maccy boy?"

Rarity blushed, "oh… um…"

Granny just squeezed Rarity's shoulder, "no worry now. Ah know you will take care of Maccy boy." Rarity tried to protest, she didn't say she may or may not love him! "Oh hush. It's written all over yer face." Rarity just sat next to Granny. "Now, y'all wanna know what happened next in mah story right?"

"Yes, please."

Granny nodded, "well, after ah told Earl about mah feelings, and he returned them, well by golly, I was so o'erjoyed! That was one of mah happiest moments. But as ya can tell, mah pa and ma didn't like it one bit. Even though Earl had been living with us for awhile, they still didn't trust him. They thought of him as a bad pony that shouldn't even be near me. Well, it stressed my ma so badly, that the illness she had had gotten even worse. It got so bad, that she ended up dying from the stress."

"My pa was so heartbroken that day, not only did my ma die, but it happened on my birthday as well."

"Your birthday?" Rarity gasped.

"You bet. The day when ah was able to be with Earl, was the day my ma died on me. The whole thing was so… dreadful…" Granny sighed, "Every pony in the family came. They all wore black and held white flowers. There was no laughing, no smiles, nothing. Why, if my ma saw the whole thing, she'd have bucked everyone until they all started celebrating her life, not mournin' her death."

"After the funeral, my pa stopped smiling all together. He just worked and worked without stopping, in a way, he never stopped grieving. But whenever I tried to stop him from working himself to death, Earl would always stop me and say the same thing, 'let him be. He needs to be alone.' Ah never understood why he stopped me, nor will I ever know. All ah know, that a few years after my ma died, my pa worked himself to exhaustion one too many times. He worked so hard with the chores, he ended up wearin' out his own hooves, stretching his muscles to the limit, and collapsing in the middle of a road."

"And where were your siblings during this?"

"They tried to help my pa, try to get him to relax and deal with his pain, but he ne'er listened. He always went on, on how much he missed ma and how much he wished ah would have just chosen a pony closer to my age. The way he talked, it made me feel as if ma dying and him wearing himself out to exhaustion was my fault. But Earl would always assure me that that wasn't it, that my pa was just not dealin' with all the pain."

"One day, it got so bad, that I confronted my pa. Ah told him that it wasn't my fault that ah helped a pony in need, that ah didn't mean to start rumors, that ah didn't mean to fall in love with a much older pony. I told him ah didn't mean to get my ma sick, and certain'y didn' mean to make her die. Ah told him that ah was happy with Earl, because he was kindest, sweetest pony ah had e'er met, that he was the smartest most handsome pony, and that he was the most respectful to me. Ah loved him, and he loved me."

"well? What happened next?" Rarity asked excitedly, she had gotten into the story.

"My pa just stared at me, and when ah left, he told me that he was proud of me and smiled at me. That smile of his, was so filled with regret, happiness, sadness, and so much love. He died the next day."

"He died! Just like that!"

"Yep. He died the day after ah told him all of that. It was as if that smile was supposed to tell me that he knew he was going to die." Granny shook her head, "ah lost both my ma and pa. And well, that gave my brother and sister a reason to stay where they were now. Ah was left with a huge farm and no idea how to run it by myself. But I realized, ah wasn't alone. Ah had Earl."

"Earl really knew how to run a farm and how to take care of it by himself, him being a really large Stallion." Rarity giggled, "oh! Hush now, I'm getting to that. Now where was I? Oh yes, well, now things went along rather smoothly, after ah was done mournin' my pa. If Earl wasn't there, well, there would be no Sweet Apple Acres here. It would have just been an orchard with no pony to look after it." Granny chuckled, "well, after a couple o' years, we finally decided to get married. The only reason we took so long, was so I could convince the town that Earl was a respectable Stallion, and he should not be run to ruin by those ugly rumors they spread about him stealing the farm."

"Would ponies really do that back then?" Rarity asked, aghast that ponies actually did that!

"Yessiree! They were quite shameless back then, always spreading rumors that weren't true just fer a kick! But ah set them straight after they tried to get Earl!"

"I find it very hard to believe they would treat you like that, especially for all you did to make Ponyville into what it is today!" Rarity fumed, angry at what other ponies did back then.

"Ah know sugar cube, but y'all gotta remember, ponies back then didn't always get along the best. There was still some prejudice against other races of ponies back then, y'all know the story of the three races, ya acted as Princess Platinum in the play." Rarity nodded, "well, after ah set them straight, and even got some ponies to support our relationship, we got hitched soon after. Now ah'll tell you, the first few years were the toughest, but at the same time, they were the best. We were finally married and free to do as we please, and even caring for the farm that my family made."

"And well, after the first few years, well…" She grinned at Rarity, "that's when our son Alex came around." Rarity felt a pang of sadness hit as she remembered his death, but she buried it away with a smile on her face. "We both decided to follow his family's tradition by naming each other after an apple, so we chose Alexander Apple. And trust me, ah loved Alex, but ah wish ah could have had more foals."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, there were some… con-pli-ca-tions when Alex was born… Apparently, ah was too little to give birth to a foal of his size, so he accidentally caused some seer-ee-us damage to me. But that didn't bother me none. That just meant ah would love him even more. So the years went by, we cared for the farm, Alex grew up and he met Val when deliverin' apples to Canterlot. And then years later, he married her, we welcomed her to the family…" Granny slurred to a stop, the most painful of all her memories finally resurfacing.

"It was before Maccy Boy was born… Earl was out working in the fields, even though he was quite old he was still kicking like a young colt, he just stopped and had a heart attack… We never knew why he died there in the fields, but all we know was that he didn't suffer."

"He just up and died? Out of nowhere?"

Granny nodded, "ah couldn't believe that that happened neither… But it happened. He died on that day." Granny took a deep breath, "then Maccy boy was born… and y'all know the rest." She smiled at Rarity sadly, "did that answer yer questions?"

Rarity nodded slowly, "I believe they did. I think I finally know the answers that I needed to figure out…"

Granny then got up without another word, smiling at Rarity sadly. The smile was small, barely even there, but the point was clear.

_Good night._

Rarity nodded to Granny and waited till she closed the door behind her, leaving Rarity in the room alone. She undressed and lay down and fell asleep. Tomorrow, everyone would go back to Canterlot and the guards would come back and take care of the farm.

Rarity felt happy that she heard the last part of the story… She knew what she wanted now.

She wanted Big Mac.

_Granny Smith's room…_

Granny had dressed in her night gown, staring at a picture frame by her bed. She smiled and let herself be tucked into the bed, a small smile on her face. She turned her head towards the window, and she swore she saw Earl there, in the same form as she was in.

Earl smiled at her, his smile warm and welcoming.

Granny closed her eyes and let her breaths slow and let her fall into her deep sleep.

_Good bye._

**DONE!**

**CELESTIA that chapter did not want to get done! Seriously! It just did not want to end! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I feel like being nice today, so I'll let y'all in on a little secret…**

**Things shall go downhill from here on out…**

**That's it! ALRIGHT. It's late, so I shall go to bed and see if any of you were kind enough to review. That won't be too hard!**

**!**


	17. Peace

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 17 Peace_

_**AN: **_**I'm happy I finally got more reviews. Hell, I wonder if anypony really reads this…? The author's note I mean. Does anypony ever actually read it? No? So that means I could get away with saying, RARITY IS BEST PONY.**

**BTW, Here's a long one! :D**

Big Mac was already awake; he was usually the first to get up after Granny got up at her ungodly hours. He usually did this every morning since he was old enough to work on the farm, up until the whole shape change.

He always woke right at five AM, to grab a piece of toast and some orange juice to start his day, and then he would work in the fields or do some odd jobs for other ponies all over Ponyville, and maybe find some time to see if Rarity was hard at work in her boutique. Then, depending on the time, he would go back to the farm and enjoy lunch or dinner, then tie up any loose ends he had left, then take a bath then sleep. It's what he did every day, and he was happy with it.

But he hasn't had the chance to relish that cycle of his during this change. He was thrust into a new body, followed his sisters and friends to the Celestial Palace, and had many awkward moments with not only Rarity, but all of the others as well.

But today, even if it was going to be his last day here in Sweet Apple Acres before he leaves to go back to the Celestial Palace, he was at least going to enjoy the simple pleasures of his farm life, before going back into the new life he must live until things go back to normal. He fixed his bed and dressed in his jeans, boots, red flannel shirt and leather belt with green apple buckle. He combed his hair, fearing Rarity might scold him about his messy hair.

Rarity…

He blushed as the memory of yesterday hit him. He woke up with her all over him, almost practically got raped by her, threw her into a cold shower, accidentally tread into some bad memories, nearly destroyed the house cause Apple Jack thought he hurt Rarity, got scolded by Granny Smith, and then at the end of the day, he shared a kiss with Rarity.

Seemed like a good day.

He exited his room, eager to do some chores and actually do something with his hands again, he went into the kitchen and expected Granny to be in and making breakfast. But she wasn't. This struck Big Mac as odd, so he made his way to Granny's room, where he politely knocked, "Granny? Y'all there?" He waited a moment, then opened the door. Granny was still in bed, lying there. Big Mac smiled then closed the door, she had been through a lot of stress, so she deserves her rest. He quietly made his way down the stairs and outside, pleasantly surprised to see Beau outside putting some work gloves on. "G'mornin' Beau. Sleep well?"

Beau nodded, "yeah, ah slept well. Ah want to do some chores before'n it's time to go." He smiled, "there's some hay in the barn that needs some balin', ah'm about to go start on that."

Big Mac nodded, he noticed some apple trees had yet to be harvested. "Well, ah reckon' that Celestia's guards aren't that good at farmin'. They gone n' missed plenty ah apple trees all over." He entered the barn and found some baskets and a pull wagon, "ah'll get started on harvestin', and when Apple Jack an' Apple Bloom come on down, make sure to tell em that Granny is still sleepin'." Beau nodded and went to work on the hay.

They worked for a couple of hours, and were soon greeted by their sister's Apple Jack and Apple Bloom, both eager to work. Apple Jack sent Big Mac some angry glares and dirty looks, but she made no attempt at making it look like she was any different than any other day. Apple Jack crouched by Apple Bloom, "Now Apple Bloom, we're gonn' have to return to the palace tonight. How about you go into town and get some snacks for the road?" Apple Bloom nodded happily. Apple Jack handed her a small wallet of bits, "Now that's twenty whole bits. Don't waste em, alright?"

"Ah won't Apple Jack!" She turned and started to run towards Ponyville.

"AN' DON' JUST BUY SWEETS!" Apple Jack hollered at the fading figure of Apple Bloom. She wasn't sure if Apple Bloom heard her or not, but she just had to throw that in. "Now, time to do some work."

While the Apple siblings were all working very hard outside in the sun, even if it was nearing the end of winter, Rarity stayed inside, she would just be a burden doing all that hard labor. Rarity was ashamed of herself, she couldn't and wouldn't do hard labor, fear she got dirt on her new clothes, or end up breaking one of her new claws, as she called them. She then had an idea, she could wait till Apple Bloom and help pack their belongings into their carriage! That wasn't hard labor, and it was enough to do so she won't be seen as a hindrance.

Rarity liked to think that maybe she's changing in small ways.

_Ponyville square…_

Apple Bloom was looking at all the stalls in the square, happy to see all the others in Ponyville look kind of like her, but in different colors. She had a fun time just being able to go out and actually walk around town by herself. But her happiness died down a bit, knowing she couldn't share this with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

They would've liked being able to be a help and getting snack for the trip. But she just brightened up, she could get the snacks that her siblings and Rarity like, then get the snack the Cutie Mark Crusaders love:

Choco Ex-treme brownies!

"Well, well, well Silver Spoon, it looks like Apple Bloom!" The snide voice of Diamond Tiara stopped Apple Bloom in her tracks. There was a giggle accompanied by Diamond Tiara's voice.

"I agree Diamond Tiara! It looks like the hillbilly slob is back in Ponyville." They both giggled concisely at that. Apple Bloom's cheeks reddened in anger.

Diamond Tiara wore a fluffy pink dress adorned with white embroided flowers, topaz gems weaved into the fabric, with white lace trim and doily-like short sleeves. Perched on her head was a pink cone shaped hat with ribbon at the end, making her look like a story book princess. Silver Spoon sported a grey sweater with light blue skirt with pearl necklace, thick stylish glasses, and braided hair. She had sapphire stones weaved into her skirt, and small diamonds at the ends of her sweater. Apple Bloom was ashamed to see her own clothes compared to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's, there was nothing remarkable about her overalls and yellow plaid shirt and her red over sized hair bow.

"Aw, look, she's all mad!" Diamond Tiara sauntered towards Apple Bloom, smirking, "is little Apple Bumpkin here all by herself? Where are your little dork friends huh? Get their cutie marks and leave you in the dust? Quite likely cause even now," She jabbed a finger into Apple Bloom's chest, "you're still a little Blank Flank, huh?"

Apple Bloom pushed Diamond Tiara back, "nuh uh! My friends are back at the Celestial Palace!" Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara stared at her disbelievingly, then both burst out into cruel laughter.

"Did you hear that Silver Spoon! She thinks she can get into the Celestial Palace!" They laughed so hard, there were tears in their eyes.

"And what's worse, she thinks her little friends get to stay there too!" Silver Spoon snorted as she laughed. Apple Bloom growled, her eyes narrowed onto the two females that dare slander her friends! "How stupid is she? Why would the Princess want to have a meager little Blank Flank in the Palace?"

Apple Bloom narrowed her eyes; her cutie mark issue was a very touchy subject. "The Princess would NE'ER do that! She's the sweetest, kindest pony in all o' Equestria, and she don't mind having a _blank flank_ in the palace!" Apple Bloom stopped, then smiled, "oh, and didn't y'all hear?"

They stopped and stared at Apple Bloom, "hear what?" They asked together.

Apple Bloom smirked, "Sweetie Belle got 'er cutie mark."

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes, "well isn't that great?"

"Hold on, Ah'm not finished. Sweetie Belle got her cutie mark on her _cheek_." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon let their jaws drop, "Eeyup! Instead of like _every_pony else, she's _totally_ unique. Heck I think the new thing now is getting yer cutie marks on not just yer flank." She shook her head, "which means, cutie marks on the flank are _soooo _overdone."

They flushed angrily, "well who cares!" Diamond Tiara screeched, "That just means she's a freak! Cutie marks are _always_ on our flanks! Sweetie Belle is a freak-" Diamond Tiara was cut off by Apple Bloom jumping onto her and crushing her to the ground.

"Y'all shut up about Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom yelled as she brought her fist back and made it crash down onto Diamond Tiara's cute little face. Silver Spoon tried to pull Apple Bloom off of Diamond Tiara, but she just elbowed Silver Spoon in the face then went back to punching Diamond Tiara as many times as she could.

They had begun drawing a crowd, everyone was watching a little female on top of another, punching relentlessly, while the one that was being punched tried to push her off. Then the third tried to get the first off of the second, but was just pushed back or punched herself. Film Reel was watching the display, with her mouth hung open. She pulled out her camera and snapped a shot of the scene without a change in facial expression.

_Back at the farm…_

As Rarity was getting everypony's belongings together, she noticed the time, a little after noon. She thought about surprising the others, so she made some mugs of hot cider. After placing them on a tray, she opened the front door and made her way outside to give the other's there hard deserved cider. She came across Beau first, who was now leaning against the barn wall, taking a break after baling the hay. "Hey Beau. I got some cider."

Beau smiled, "thanks Rarity!" He graciously took the mug from the tray and began to down it. "Mighty sweet of ya to bring us some cider."

Rarity shrugged, "well, I couldn't just sit back and _watch_ as you all work!"

"Bet y'all wouldn't mind watching Big Mac work." He snickered as Rarity's face dyed red. "Y'all didn't know ah knew? Ah'm not smart, but Ah'm not stupid neither." He smirked, "Ah've seen the looks y'all throw at each other."

"I-I… well, it is true… I do really care for Big Mac, maybe even more than I let on… B-but I want to understand my own feelings first before tackling Big Mac's feelings." Rarity mumbled. Mumbling was _highly_ inappropriate for a high-class mare to do, but at this point, she just didn't care. She was nervous whenever Big Mac's name came up.

Beau listened to her mumblings, but his mind wandered into his own feelings. The way Rarity had gotten all nervous when he mentioned Big Mac, was the way he felt whenever he thought about Trinity, Celestia's daughter. He was able to feel his heart practically jump out of his ribcage whenever he thought about her smoldering chocolate eyes, long curly chestnut hair… that red blazing jewel cutie mark. His cheeks reddened a bit as he reclaimed the memory of their night together.

"Well, I'd better go find everypony else." Rarity took Beau's now empty mug, and placed it back on the tray. She left Beau in the barn as she hurried to where she heard noises of Apple Jack's kicking of trees.

Beau ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of anything else, other than a certain somepony. "Ah have to try and think about somethin' else…" He noticed that some stray leaves had started to gather at the gate of Sweet Apple Acres, so he took the chance and grabbed a rake. He was happy to do something to get his mind off of the sweet memories of a very fateful night.

Rarity made her way through the trees, thanking herself to actually wear some flat shoes, and not the heels she had come to love wearing and making. She saw Apple Jack dash forward towards a tree, jump in the air and do a twist kick onto the tree trunk, making the apples in said tree, fall and into the baskets. Rarity was quite impressed, watching Apple Jack kick a tree in these forms and not even flinching in pain. "That was a wonderful kick Apple Jack, you had gotten the kick to land in the middle of the trunk." Apple Jack jumped slightly, but when realizing that it was Rarity, she calmed down.

"Aw shucks Rarity, it was nothin'." Apple Jack smiled towards Rarity. She wasn't just harvest apples, she was also letting out some pent up anger, from where, she didn't know. All she knew, that she was getting agitated, especially since her mind was constantly showing the image of Big Mac and Rarity kissing each other. Whenever she thought of that, she could feel her eyes flash red, and the hate would boil up inside of her. This hate and anger was unlike Apple Jack, who was usually quite easy going. She cried all last night, not only for her own broken heart, but the pain that was being moulded into anger right before her eyes. "Oh! Is that cider?"

Rarity smiled, "Yes. All of you are working so hard, so I brought some cider out for all of you." Apple Jack took one of the mugs and took a swig from it, "I already packed everypony's belongings, and set them in the carriage. We should be ready to leave at any time."

Apple Jack finished her mug, "Well, that was mighty sweet o' ya Rarity. Thanks!" She placed the mug back on the tray, "Well ah better get back to work now." Apple Jack was about to jump kick another tree, but she stopped. She turned back to Rarity, "Rarity, ah saw you with Big Mac on the porch."

Rarity blushed again, "y-yes… Look Apple Jack, I know it is kind of weird that we might start dating… But-but I want you to know, that if things go bad, I'll still be your friend!"

"That's not what ah'm talking about! Ah want to know, did y'all enjoy that kiss! Did ya! Did ya like feelin' up mah brother! Did ya like shove'n your tongue down his throat where anypony could see ya! HUH! DID'YA!" Apple Jack stomped towards Rarity, "Ah bet ya just want to use him to fill some sick de-sigh-ar inside yer little head! Well you better not! How far have y'all gone! HOW FAR!" Apple Jack screamed into Rarity's face.

Rarity cringed under Apple Jack, her anger was practically dripping off of her and hitting her like acid. "Apple Jack! I would never-!"

Apple Jack scoffed, "Yeah you would! Y'all are always thinkin' of yerself! Always trying to leave Ponyville to live a stupid life in Lux-ur-ee and leave us behind! Hell, you practically did! That time you spent in Canterlot! You're a selfish mare that will just end up hurtin' Big Mac! Ah don't even see why you like Stallions! If you're so greedy, why don't you just wrangle every pony you meet! Oh, that's right, you won't! Cause all ya want are just Princes! Y'all only want a prince cause then ya could just go ahead and be s selfish as ya want!" Apple Jack panted heavily after she finally said all the things she had always thought, in the farthest corners of her mind.

Rarity stared at Apple Jack, unbelieving the words she yelled right into her face. Rarity just held back the tears that stinged her eyes, "I would never do that Apple Jack… And you know that…" She stared at rarity, and placed a hand over her mouth, appalled with herself for yelling out of nowhere like that.

"R-Rarity… I…" Rarity just shook her head. Frustrated with herself she turned away and made her way into the main house, wanting a break from the work. Maybe she'll grab an apple from the kitchen. "Ah'm off to the house Rarity… D-don't wait up." Rarity nodded.

Once inside, Apple Jack composed herself. She couldn't believe that she yelled at her like that! She felt so ashamed, hoping Rarity wouldn't hate her for it. _**Cause then she would rub her relationship with your brother in your face.**_ No, she thought, Rarity would never do something like that! _**Yes she would. She loves being the center of attention. What better way for that than dating your brother? She's a little tramp. All she cares for is herself.**_

_**You know it to be true. She's a whore. A filthy, dirty whore, who shouldn't be trusted. **_Apple Jack cradled her head, trying to block the words seeping into her head.

She had to stay strong!

_Back at the __gate of Sweet Apple Acres…_

Beau was raking leaves out by the front gate when a young girl with blond hair, gray wings and crossed eyes landed near him. She was dressed in a mail carrier uniform and had a mailbag with the initials D.H. embroidered yon it. She reached into the bag and took out a handful of mail.

"Hi Derpy" said Beau. He blushed. He had always had a crush on her. She was unbelievably cute. He wanted to hug her and never let go, well… that was until he met Princess Trinity.

She looked up, saw Beau and said, "Oh! Hi Beau. I got your mail." She handed it to him and said, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months."

"Well", said Beau, "We got called to Canterlot and had to stay at the castle."

"That sounds cool", said Derpy, "Why?"

"The princess called Apple Jack and the other Elements of Harmony to the castle, and Big Macintosh refused to let her go alone, and I got dragged along."

"Sounds fun", said Derpy, "Did they have good muffins?"

Beau shook his head. "You would have hated it. You can't get a decent muffin there. The closest thing they had was English muffins." He made a gagging sound.

"I know. Those just aren't the same at all", said Derpy, "So are you back for good?"

"No", said Beau, "We have to go back in a few days. I have community service to complete by the end of the month."

"What did you do?" asked Derpy.

Beau realized his mistake... Well, he couldn't lie to her. He said, "I got in trouble for having a one night stand with the Princess' daughter." He cringed, waiting for her to begin crying, but she never did.

Derpy gave Beau a high five and said, "Atta boy, Beau. Banged the Princess' daughter, huh?"

Beau nodded. This was a real eye opener. Apparently, she didn't care. That was a bit of a blow to the ego, but he shook it off.

"What have you been up to?" Beau asked.

Derpy shrugged and said, "Not much. Delivering mail… Eating muffins… Missed the muffins you make… Just your average life for me."

Beau nodded and said, "Let me take the mail inside. Wait here. I have something for you." He went into the house and came back minutes later with a baker's dozen of fresh Apple Cinnamon muffins.

"MUFFINS!" said Derpy happily. She hugged Beau as tightly as she could, which was pretty tight. Don't let her size fool you. She's pretty strong.

Beau gasped and said… "Need… Air... Crushing… My… Ribs…."

Derpy let him go.

He fell to the ground and took a deep breath. "Thank Celestia" he said.

Derpy then stuck the muffins into her now almost empty mail bag and said, "Thanks for the muffins, Beau. Bye." She spread her wings and took off, heading back to the post office.

Beau watched her as she flew... Not quite straight, but it was still cute. He sighed and went back to raking.

Applejack called from the house, "Hey Beau! There's mail here for you and it's marked Urgent! Get your orange butt in here!"

Beau chuckled at the fact that AJ was still using that line she had always used. He leaned the rake against the fence and walked into the house.

AJ handed him the letter. It was from Princess Celestia. It was a note reminding him he had until the end of the month to complete his community service and it had to be completed at the palace. His heart did a back flip, maybe he'll be able to see Trinity again? Maybe he can apologize for causing her a lot of trouble since their… "Rendezvous"…

Meanwhile, Rarity had found Big Mac in the orchard, he was placing the last of the baskets on the wagon. He looked up and smiled when he saw Rarity there with a mug of cider, "Well hello there. Haven't seen ya all day." He straightened as Rarity walked over to him.

"Well, it was already the afternoon, and we'll be leaving soon." She held out the mug, "so I thought you would be thirsty." He kissed the top of her head, careful not to stab himself with her horn.

"Thank you sugar cube."

A loud piercing scream abruptly resounded from the house, making Rarity and Big Mac whirl around, the mug falling to the ground. "That was Apple Jack!" Big Mac dashed to the house with Rarity close by.

_Inside Granny Smith's room…_

Apple Jack had come inside for a break, and noticed Granny Smith wasn't out. She saw the time and was puzzled, Granny never slept this late… She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door, "Granny? It's already late. Y'all need to get up now." There was silence. She knocked again, "Granny. We're gonn' leave soon, don't y'all wanna see us off?"

Again, silence.

Apple Jack, unnerved at the silence, then opened the door. The first thing she noticed was a faint unknown stench. She turned and set her eyes on Granny Smith, who was pale and unmoving. She rushed to her and shook her shoulder gently, "Granny…"

Granny's body was impossibly lighter than before, and cold to the touch. Apple Jack's heart raced, and her eyes widened, "Granny! W-Wake up now!" She started to feel hysterical, "Granny! Wake up now! We got all the chores done! And we're gonna sit down and have cider together!" She shook Granny harder, the tears springing into action, "Granny! Please fer Celestia's sake! Wake up!"

Apple Jack could feel no pulse, and no resistance. She shook as she grabbed Granny's hand, feeling how tight in place it was. Apple Jack let the hand fall from her own, staggering backwards and hitting the wall. "N-No…" She grabbed her hair, "No! Granny!" She couldn't hold it back any longer.

She let out a loud piercing scream as the tears flowed out of her like waterfalls, "_**GRANNY!**_"

She fell to the floor, bawling uncontrollably, not even caring about the thundering footsteps coming towards her and Granny. She didn't care that Big Mac, rarity and Beau all came in and looked between the two. Big Mac took a look at Granny, and saw her unmoving. "G-Granny…?" He whispered softly. He staggered forward, and when he reached Granny's bed, he let himself fall to the floor, "Granny? Granny please…" He choked on his own words, staring at her unmoving face. "Granny! Wake up! You can't just stay like that!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Granny! You can't leave us! Not now!"

He broke down crying onto her dead body, mourning the only one who was still alive of their family. Beau cover his mouth and set himself onto a chair, letting the tears fall as well. None of the Apple siblings present were prepared for this, especially not now. They all howled in anger, misery and woe, mourning the sweet, kind old pony who raised them herself when their parents were gone. Beau rocked in his chair, trying hard not to lose control of himself, to not just break down.

Rarity stared, horrified at the body. She couldn't believe it. Another one she loved dearly… had died in front of her… She turned away and covered her eyes and mouth with her hands, feeling the pain rip at her heart for not only the death of a beloved pony, but also the howls of the despaired Apple Family.

They all cried together for what seemed like hours. Rarity hiccupped as she tried to drown out the screams from Big Mac, and her mind instantly went to the words she had spoken with Granny Smith just last night. Rarity stopped, she now knew why Granny was so eager to tell Rarity all about her life.

She _knew_ she was going to die soon.

She was ashamed of herself. She didn't deserve to have shared Granny's last moments, it should have been her family. She turned and dropped to her knees and hugged Big Mac, squeezing him tightly. She hated the fact that she stole a moment from the family she cared so deeply for, and she hated the fact that they were suffering right now. She rest her head against Big Mac and cried with him.

She barely registered Apple Jack and Beau crouching with them and hugging them together in a tight huddle. A tight huddle of pain.

They stayed like that, neither of them wanting to let go, for fear they may just break down all together. This moment was a moment they needed each other for. But in the back of Big Mac's mind, he thought this lone thought, "How is Apple Bloom going to take this?" He hiccupped and stroked Granny's hand, oh Celestia he couldn't tell Apple Bloom! She wouldn't be able to handle it!

He cried harder, knowing he was going to be the one to break it to her. Apple Jack wouldn't be able to do it, even with her overflowing honesty. Beau is too chicken to do it either, he wouldn't be able to break it to her. And Rarity was out of the question. A family member is the only one to tell another family member died.

It all dropped to Big Mac.

But really, when it all came down to it, he could never tell his sister. He couldn't handle the thought of breaking her little heart. No one deserves to go through that pain. He choked out, "we can't tell Apple Bloom." He shook his head and gripped Granny's hand tighter, "dear Celestia, we can't tell Apple Bloom!"

The normally strong family were now reduced to soft blubbering beings, each one not knowing what is to come.

It was another hour until they were able to pull themselves apart. Apple Jack fixed the bed and sat at her Granny's side, stroking her hair and looking on longingly. Big Mac was pacing out in the hall, his own tears finally dry, he had received no objections to his decision to keep this from Apple Bloom, at least until he could tell her without reducing himself to a crying mess again. Beau had taken the liberty to go out into town and find Apple Bloom and also see if he could get Mr. Waddle. Mr. Waddle was the only one certified to handle this kind of… situation.

Rarity had gone with Beau, knowing she had to give Big Mac some space for a little while.

They walked together down the road, both not saying a word, the memory of Granny Smith in bed made them lose all words. Rarity glanced at Beau, and Beau looked back. Pained eyes met equally pained eyes, and soon after meeting, they broke away.

How could things get worse?

_A four hour's flight away from Clouds Dale… Inside the Air Valley of Void…_

The Celestial Palace guards neared the Air Valley of Void, all around were large clouds, all bigger than Clouds Dale itself! On the clouds were rivers of grey rainbows flowing through them, and falling off the edge, fading into nothing before even touching the ground.

This place was cursed.

This was the place where failed Rainbows were dumped and kept. This was the place where youths of Clouds Dale dared each other to go into. This was the place where sometimes, other ponies get lost in and never come out.

To say the guards were scared was an understatement. They were truly terrified of this place, not only from the stories and feeling of nothingness emanating practically everywhere, no. They were terrified of the individual who resided in the Air Valley of Void.

The front of the three guards had led the flight, his eyes searching for a certain cloud. His eyes finally rested on the cloud he was searching for. It was considerably smaller than the other clouds, but it was much more solid than the others. "There it is. There is his home."

The other two behind him shivered after hearing a roar in the distance. "S-Sir! I think the Void Elementals know we're outsiders! We need to go, now!" They hugged each other and shivered, both looking from side to side. Their leader scowled, "shut it! We'll be gone before the Elementals find us! Now get the letter and deliver it so we can get our flanks outta here!" They nodded, but didn't disband. They flew together towards the cloud home and fished the letter out. They threw it in the mailbox and they both flew away with blinding speed.

Their leader started to turn, when he saw a shadow pass him. He looked higher in the sky, and there, he saw the figure of the pony they needed. He could recognize that lone wing anywhere. "Sky Light."

***tears* BAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!**

**I didn't to peeps! I DIDN'T WANT TO! But it had to be done! Granny had to die now! If she didn't, her death later one would have been so much more painful! It was an act of mercy!**

***wipes face* Try writing this while listening to "Ballad of the Wind Fish". Now THAT makes ya cry! Please just read, review, rate, subscribe and favorite! BAW! *cries more***


	18. Lies and Sky Light

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 18 Lies and Sky Light_

_**AN: **_**Alright. Granny is now resting in peace. She will be the only one, along with another, that I shall feel remorse for the death of. So I guess you all now know, ponies shall die in this fic. No exceptions. If they end up dying, too bad, they die. If they do something to piss me off, they die. If I seriously can't find anything else to do with them, they shall die. This is my law. *stares at them* So you'd all better follow my rules. *All the ponies and OCs nod***

**WHO'S READY FOR A BITCHIN LONG CHAPTER! OH YEAH!**

Beau and Rarity were both walking through Ponyville, the grief over Granny Smith was heavily hanging over their heads. Beau, with every step he took, was starting to make him want to drop down and bawl his eyes out until he had no tears left. Rarity would pat his arm from time to time to remind him that they have a mission to do. They needed to contact Mr. Waddle.

"Beau, this isn't right. Apple Bloom deserves to know about Granny Smith's death-"

"And we made it perfectly clear, that we ain't doin' that. She's a little filly, y'all know she won't be able to handle Granny's… d-death…"

"But that's why she has you! Big Mac and Apple Jack as well. To get her through this tragedy." Rarity reasoned.

Beau shook his head, "Y'all know that Granny was the one that raised Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom was just a little foal when ma and pa died." Rarity flinched at the thought, "she had ne'er known anypony else as 'er parent. Granny was the only one Apple Bloom had to take care o' 'er." He sighed, "Me, Big Mac n' AJ all had to work the farm while Granny took care o' Apple Bloom." He teared up, "if Apple Bloom finds out, she'll break. Ah know she would. So we don' wan' 'er to suffer."

"But-"

"But nothin' Rarity. Rarity, ah think o' you as my sister, as do we all. But ah'm sorry, but this is somethin' that y'all can't butt into." Beau stated. The way he said it to her, made her stop anything else that came out of her mouth. When somepony uses that kind of tone, you know better than to mess with them.

"Well… What are you going to do with Mr. Waddle?"

"You'll see." Beau replied.

They finally came to the small chapel of Ponyville. The chapel was made of plain wood painted white with a black slate roof. A couple had walked out of the chapel, both had huge smiles on their faces. Mr. Waddle was not just a regular Earth pony, he was the local priest of Ponyville, working with spreading wisdom to ponies in doubt of themselves, and working with ponies who have passed on.

They entered the chapel, and there was Mr. Waddle in black robes and white priest's collar with his black thick rimmed glasses and comb over. He had a smile on his face as he was straightening up the alter. He looked up and noticed that Beau and Rarity were standing at the doors. "Ah! Beau and Rarity! It's so good to see you two again!" He came towards them and shook both of their hands, "I'm glad to see both of you are taking this change in a positive attitude!" He grabbed his glasses and wiped them on a piece of cloth and wiped his glasses. He licked his lips as he put his glasses back on, "now, uh, what can I do you for?"

Rarity was going to tell him, but she stayed quiet feeling that Beau should tell him the terrible news.

Beau sucked in a breath then said as calm as he possibly could, "Mr. Waddle, mah granny passed away this mornin'. And we came so y'all could put 'er to rest." He slightly shook as the urge to cry out in misery started to hammer his head. "We'd gladly pay y'all-"

Mr. Waddle took his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, "now ah don't need any o' that. I'll gladly do it. When do you want the funeral?" He asked gently.

Beau shook his head, "ah know ah'm gonna get it this time, but we can't have a funeral. We haven' told Apple Bloom yet. We don' wan' 'er to suffer. Can y'all come by after we're gone to get her and put 'er to rest?" Mr. Waddle stared at him, not a hint of judgment was in his gaze.

"I understand. At least pick out a casket and stone." Beau nodded, it was usually Big Mac making the big decisions around the family, him being the head of the household and all, so it was a new experience for Beau to do it. Funny how the first time he acts like a Stallion, is the time his Granny died. "I'll be sure to put her to a peaceful rest." Beau nodded, the tears starting to pour out again.

_In Filthy Rich's villa…_

"Ah'm tellin ya! They started it!"

Apple Bloom crossed her arms over her chest, her lower lip protruding. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, both covered in mud and plenty of bruises and cuts, both sniffled as they edged away from Apple Bloom.

"Daddy! Apple Bloom hit me first!" Diamond Tiara whined in a high pitched voice. Filthy Rich sighed as his daughter whined, making her injuries seem worse than they are. "Apple Bloom hurt us really bad daddy!"

"That's cause y'all started it! Y'all shouldn't have said all those things abou' Sweetie Belle!" Silver Spoon stayed silent, keeping to herself and rubbing her wounds gently. "Y'all could've just walked by, not even look mah way, but ya jus' _had_ to say somethin'!"

"That's not true! She insulted me first!"

"You dirty little liar!"

Filthy Rich rubbed his temples, he knew that his daughter was lying through her teeth, but its one thing if there was no physical contact. "Girls. Both of you quiet now."

Diamond Tiara didn't like the tone her father was using, so she desperately said, "Daddy, you know that I'm not guilty-"

"Diamond Tiara, everypony in Ponyville knows that is not true." He almost wanted to just tell Apple Bloom to just head on home and they could just get this over with. But he is a father. He must take action. "Now Apple Bloom, fighting with my daughter and her friends is not a good thing. You have to learn that fighting out your issues with your hooves is not the way to go about it. Now, I'm going to call up your family and we'll have them pick you up and we'll have a long talk about what happened."

"But Mr. Filthy-" Filthy Rich stared at Apple Bloom tensely, "oh… a-ah mean… Mr. Rich-" He perked up, "-me an' my family are gonna be out o' town for a long time. And we leave this afternoon! We can't be late!"

"well, then I won't keep you. Just remember, just because a pony antagonizes you-" He slapped Diamond Tiara upside the head, "-doesn't mean you should always lash out at them. Most of the time, they do it because they want to feel bigger. Now, I want you to get on out of here, and the next time you're home, you are to behave yourself! You wouldn't want to make your dear old Granny worry would you?" Apple Bloom shook her head, "good! Now go on and get home."

"B-But dad! She attacked me!"

"And you deserved it." Filthy Rich responded as he sipped a cup of tea.

As Apple Bloom exited Filthy Rich's Villa, she jumped with joy. She got away with beating the crap out of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon! Apple Bloom was so happy, she began to run back down to the market, she had a hankerin' for some of Carrot Top's Carrots! When Apple Bloom had bought the carrots, she saw that Beau and Rarity were exiting the chapel with Mr. Waddle in tow. She ran up to them, "Howdy Beau, Rarity, Mr. Waddle. What're y'all doin' here?"

Rarity and Beau quickly thought of an excuse to tell her. Both were practically jumping out of their skins. Suddenly Rarity had a perfect excuse.

"Oh Apple Bloom. Beau here was feeling so ashamed of himself, so I brought him here to Mr. Waddle. He felt so sad because he still can't get any kind of Magic out. So we brought him to Mr. Waddle for one of his, 'motivational speeches.'"

Apple Bloom nodded then hugged her brother, "don' worry Beau! Ah think you're just right the way ya are!" Beau shot Rarity a dirty look, but hugged his sister back.

Mr. Waddle looked at Rarity, "don't say a word." She said lowly. Mr. Waddle just threw his hands up.

"All things will be right under the powers of Celestia and Luna."

"It's Lunar now."

"Celestia and Lunar."

_Sweet Apple Acres…_

Beau carried Apple Bloom on his shoulders, with her talking animatedly about her fight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Rarity was fanning herself, "oh Dahling! That is truly barbaric!"

Beau laughed, "nah, it seems pretty funny! Tell us again how you smack her in her kisser!"

Rarity scoffed, "but that is not how a lady is to act! Oh Apple Bloom, didn't you apologize?"

"no."

Rarity covered her face, "what is this world coming to? Young fillies are fighting like they're colts." Rarity groaned. Apple Bloom just shrugged, she was just happy to have gotten away with something like that. Rarity shot a look at Beau, Beau sighed.

They both were keeping something from Apple Bloom that she had every right to know. Guilt was practically pulling them apart already.

How are they going to keep this for more than just a day?

As they asked themselves this question, they had arrived at the farm, Big Mac had already packed up the bags and already had them loaded in the wagon. When you looked closely at him, you could tell he was really pushing himself to work extra hard. He was sweating heavily and was practically gasping for air, like he wasn't able to stop. Apple Bloom saw her big brother in this condition, but with everything she knows, she simply thought that maybe they were all behind schedule. "Hey Big Mac! The castle's not gonna move is it!"

Big Mac flinched, but after a few seconds he yelled back, "No, but we need to hit the road! We're burnin' dayligh'!"

Apple Bloom lowered herself from Beau's shoulders, "alrigh', alrigh'! But ah wann' say bye to Granny first!"

Apple Jack had just exited the house with a box in her hands, the box was filled with family photos. "Uh, Granny is still sleepin' actually." Apple Jack couldn't believe that this lie was flowing out so easily from her lips, "Granny has been really tired an' all, so she's sleepin'. It really wouldn' be wise to wake 'er."

Apple Bloom shrugged, "well that's okay. I can at least kiss her good bye!" Apple Jack blocked the door.

"Uh no. Granny, uhh- Granny-"

"Granny Smith is using this new darling medicine for better rest!" Rarity added. Apple Jack was relieved that Rarity was good at lying. "Granny last night told that she has been having trouble sleeping, so while Beau and I were in town I picked up this herbal medicine. It reeks terribly, but it gets the job done." Rarity patted Apple Bloom's head, "I really don't think you want to smell your Granny like that." The older Apples all thanked Celestia that Apple Bloom bought the lie.

"Well, ah know y'all don' wanna leave without sayin' bye to Granny, but Granny needs 'er rest." Big Mac said to Apple Bloom as he lifted her and placed her in the wagon. Apple Jack climbed in and placed the box by her feet. "Now y'all get com-fort-able. We'll be leaving soon."

Big Mac helped Rarity in the wagon, she set herself next to Apple Bloom, and let Apple Bloom use her as a pillow for the long trip. "Big Mac, ah brought carrots fer the trip." Apple Bloom showed the bag of carrots.

Big Mac smiled softly and nodded, "That's mighty sweet Apple Bloom. Ah'm sure we'll all like em." As Beau and Big Mac strapped themselves to the wagon, Apple Bloom turned her head towards the farm house. She really had wanted to see Granny before they left.

Once Beau and Big Mac were strapped in, they pulled the wagon up and started to pull it towards the Celestial Palace. Apple Bloom stayed still as she watched the farm grow smaller and smaller with each passing minute.

Before the farm was out of sight, Apple Bloom noticed the box by Apple Jack's feet. "AJ? What's the box for?" Apple Jack tipped her hat down and leaned back, ready to nap.

"Granny told us she always wanted to be with us. So she told us to take some old photos with us. S-So we'll never be alone…" Everyone older than Apple Bloom used everything they had to not just break down crying right then and there. But they calmed themselves down. At least enough to stop them from crying in front of the little apple. With that, they pressed onwards, leaving behind the farm and their Granny. And most of them knew, that they would never see her ever again.

_On the way to the Celestial Palace…_

Big Mac and Beau both ignored their screaming bodies, begging for rest. How could they rest while they carried the dark secret they hid from their little sister? Both of them and Apple Jack all wanted to tell Apple Jack that her Granny, the granny who raised her when their parents died, the granny who baked sweet apple pies and brewed up Zap apple Jam and read her stories was now gone? How could they tell her that there is no Granny waiting for them to come home after the whole predicament?

They all felt like the lowest scum on the face of the planet.

Rarity felt no better, she had to keep her mouth shut. Like Apple Jack told her, or rather screamed at her, that this was a family affair. No pony else. She stroked the sleeping Apple Bloom's hair gently, she had dozed off during the trip after eating her share of the snacks. No one else touched the snacks, all too sick to their stomachs about their cowardice and selfish desire to keep Apple Bloom happy, for them to eat. Almost positive that Apple Bloom wouldn't wake up, Rarity couldn't take the heavy atmosphere any longer. "Everypony…"

Apple Jack looked up at Rarity, she had taken quite an interest in the wood planks that made the wagon. "Y'all remember what ah said…"

Rarity groaned and rolled her eyes, "I know dahlings… But this is crazy!" She whispered, making sure not to wake up the sleeping Apple Bloom.

Big Mac kept on with Beau, both keeping up a fast pace, he growled under his breath, "Rarity, don't y'all say a word…" Rarity shut her mouth, she knew better than to ever, and I mean _**ever**_, talk back to Big Mac when he was angry. She sighed and continued to stroke Apple Bloom's head.

"What will you tell her?"

Apple Jack scowled, "Just shut yer trap Rarity!"

Beau whipped his head around, "AJ! Y'all shut yer trap! Ah don' want to see more fightin! Rarity, please just keep quiet. And AJ, ah don' want to hear another peep from ya! Got it!" Beau threatened. To make it worse, he raised his voice to make it like he was going to wake up Apple Bloom. "GOT IT!"

Both females nodded in reply.

For the rest of the trip, all ponies were silent.

As this was going on, back in Ponyville, a certain bubbly blonde Pegasus was making her way to her home.

"Wow. Today was haaaaarsh…" Derpy exclaimed to no one in particular. She was excited to go home and dive into the muffins Beau had given her, and curl up in her own bliss o the warm buttery baked goods. She was almost home, when her whole body went rigid, her nostrils flared and her eyes crossed even more. "_**MUFFIN.**_" Was all she said as she made a complete 180. She flew almost motionless, as her body turned in sharp angles. She had never smelled a more perfect Muffin before!

But where was it!

She must find it!

With amazing speed, she dashed through the lands, her nose never losing the scent of that Muffin. Not caring that she had muffins in her bag, she dashed around, trying to find the heavenly Muffin that was beckoning to her.

Without even knowing it, or rather, not caring, she sped through CloudsDale, knocking over others. She sped through the buildings, effectively knocking down many, chasing the alluring arouma.

_Air Valley of the Void…_

Sky Light was looking over the envelop that this guard actually dared to give him. He never accepts mail. Never.

"Princess Celestia has requested for us to deliver this message to you, General Sky Light! The urgency of this apparent and we request for you to seriously think over the message within." The Guard gulped audibly, he had no idea how to handle the General. Should he just continue being polite? No, if he did, then Sky Light would get suspicious. Maybe he should try being casual? No, then Sky Light would reprimand him for being so uncouth as to address his superior like that.

You never knew with this pony!

Sky Light glanced at the Celestial seal on the envelope. His face didn't betray any emotion as he looked on with his lone eye. The blood red eye shot up to the lone guard, who in turn flinched backwards slightly. With his gaze still hardened, lone wing flapping in the air, keeping his whole body weight midair, and with a low voice, slightly raspy from the underuse.

"Get the fuck out of my sight."

The guard stopped himself from making another noise, he just dashed away not only from Sky Light, but from the coldness that was the Void Elementals that were starting to make their way towards him. Sky Light looked up into the face of the Void Elemental that had appeared in front of him, it let out a low moan, as if it was only the wind. Sky Light didn't even flinch, he knew they wouldn't attack him.

They accepted him as one of them.

The Elemental could now no longer smell the intruders. It turned, and moaned again, flying off to return to its own little empty space in the air valley. With the Elemental now gone, Sky Light flew into his cloud home, opening up the envelop. Inside was the letter, written in the Princess's golden ink.

_General Sky Light,_

_As you know, over night we had transformed into these forms. And with recent research, we have found out that it wasn't just Equestria, but the whole world. The Land of Mordor, the land of the Minotaurs has been affected, GrandsDale the kingdom of the Gryffins, Chimera territory, and even the territories of the dragons and other races have changed as well. _

_But that is not the reason I have summoned you. The reason I seek you out now, is because I have a feeling things are going to take a huge turn. I believe that a force threatens our lives, and the lives of the kingdoms. I know this is a long shot, but I feel it would be better to have a trained General here in the palace, then be without._

_I already have two of the Wonderbolts, Soarin and Spit Fire in our ranks, I'm sure you would love to be here with your comrades._

_Please, really do consider this offer. If you choose to accept, please arrive to the palace in the next three days after getting this letter. We shall provide sleeping quarters for you should you agree._

_Princess Celestia_

Sky Light finished reading the letter, then threw it onto the table. "So the princess wants me to go to the palace cause she feels something is going to go wrong?" He walked over to the mirror, and took in his appearance.

Sky Light had not really changed that much from his pony self. His skin was a dark tan from being in the skies above the clouds, his hair was wind washed and was the color of navy blue with white streaks of age. His eye was a piercing dark red that held no light of happiness inside, and over his right eye, was an eye patch that covered his blind eye. His body was taut and lean with muscle from his excursions in the air, and finally he stretched out his lone wing. His wing was a cyan color, while the other was just a nub on his back.

He hated the way he looked every time he passed a damn mirror. When he did, he was reminded of his lone wing and blind eye.

Then his eye landed on the scars all over the right side of his body were scars, burn scars, cut scars, you name it. He growled and punched the mirror as hard as he could, shattering it into tiny shards that fell to the floor, then slowly faze through. With just a glance and common sense, there were tiny shards stuck inside his hand, the blood streaming down his arm and dripping off his elbow. But even with his hand bleeding, he felt no pain. He felt nothing.

After cleaning his hand and wrapping it, he thought back to the letter, "So the Princess…" He laughed humorlessly, "doesn't feel safe so she calls for me?" He started to pack a bag of food for his trip. "Well, who am I to refuse a calling?" He then thought back, "and the letter did say that Soarin and Spit Fire would be there…"

"Well, now I can finally see if they are sticking to their exercises." He closed the bag then was about to start the journey to the Celestial Palace, but he suddenly remembered an important little fact.

He was naked.

Sky Light grumbled to himself, remembering that the guards who dared come to his home were wearing much more armor now. Especially over the love muscles. He began to think if he had anything to wear, when he suddenly remembered it. He sighed and went into his room and switched his lantern on, all over his walls were snippets of the Wonderbolts on the daily newspapers. If it mentioned the Wonderbolts, it would be there. On the shelves, they were littered with old mementoes of the Wonderbolts and the Air Force. Goggles, belts, anything that had to do with the two.

Finally, in the back of the room, held in a special glass container, was a Wonderbolt uniform.

Sky Light felt sick as he opened the container and started to tear it in half, right across the belly. He earned this suit with all he had. And he was now shredding it. He slipped the bottom half onto his lower half, the fabric magically stretched to fit his form, being that is was made from specially enchanted fibers to fit all sizes of ponies. The top half, he ripped open and made it into a sort of jacket. His cutie mark then finally shined through the fabric. It was a lightning bolt, cracked, with a long wing covered in bandages with the cloud in the back a dark rain cloud.

Once he was clothed, he grabbed his bag and opened his door, coming face to face with a blonde haired, cross eyed pegasi. "What in Celestia?" Sky Light stammered out, thoroughly surprised to see another pegasi at his doorstep. He lives in the Void! Why is there a Pegasus here? Does she have a death wise?

"Muffin."

He blinked at her, this Pegasus was on his doorstep, saying Muffin? "What?" He ground out. She refused to move.

"Muffin."

He tried to glare at her, but to no avail. She sniffed, and her head darted to look at his bag. He opened it and brought out a Muffin. "You braved the journey to the Void, you crossed the Void and found my hidden home. I'm impressed." He pulled the Muffin out of reach as Derpy dashed forward t try and capture the beautiful muffin in his hand. "No brave young one. This is part of my rations. Find your own." He threw it back into his bag, "And I suggest you find somewhere to hide or leave altogether. The Void Elementals don't like visitors." He talked slightly gentler to the female, his amazement at her brave acts to find his muffin having effect.

He shook his head and jumped off his home, stretching out his lone wing and dashing through the air with high speed. He flew through loops in the clouds, over Elementals, and through the grey rainbows, all with the speed and agility of the Wonderbolts. When he was out of the Void, he saw from the corner of his eye, that the female had copied every single of his movements, with the exact same speed as him!

Truly fascinating.

He whirled around to face her, and she stopped in a split second. "How did you accomplish those moves? And with my speed!"

"Muffin."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "will you say something other than…" He trailed off, realization dawned on him. He produced the same muffin from his bag and held it out, Derpy's eyes crossed more with want as she tried to snatch it again. "You follow the muffin…" He threw it back in his bag. "Well then… You gave me some useful information." He smirked with challenge, "Alright. I'll give you one of my rations… If you can keep up with me." With that, he flipped back and sped off in the direction of the Celestial Palace, all the while, making sure he made full use of all obstacles in the terrain that they passed, to truly test her abilities.

_The Celestial Palace…_

The Apple Family had just arrived at the palace. All of them excluding Apple Bloom were even more on edge from their trip. It was just supposed to be a trip home to collect themselves, cheer them up, and enjoy each other's company.

How did it turn out so badly?

When they parked their wagon, Rarity shook Apple Bloom awake, "we're here." Was all she said to the drowsy girl, "Wake up now. We're back at the palace."

Apple Bloom sat up and stretched, "we're here already?" She looked down sadly, "ah hoped to see Granny before we left." Practically everyone flinched at those words, but thankfully, Apple Bloom did not see it. "Oh well. When this is all over, we can all see 'er again." With that said, she climbed out of the wagon, with Apple Jack practically jumping out with her bag and dashing off somewhere. Apple Bloom watched with a confused look on her face, "what's with Apple Jack?"

Big Mac stiffened as he grabbed his bag and helped Rarity off the wagon, "ah think AJ is… is just excited to be back with all 'er friends." With Rarity on the ground, he grinned at Apple Bloom as he ruffled her hair, "now don't y'all worry about nothin' like that."

Apple Bloom blushed as she pushed her brother's hand off her hair, "anyway, what's with y'all and Rarity?" She grinned cheekily as Beau had gotten his and Apple Bloom's bags, "are y'all each other's…" she leaned forward slightly and whispered, "…special some ponies?"

Rarity and Big Mac both blushed, they were relieved to get off the subject of Granny Smith, but still uncomfortable with the current topic. Beau thankfully came to the rescue with a, "Apple Bloom? Y'all know it isn't good tah mess aroun' in other ponies' business." Apple Bloom pouted, wanting to know more, "y'all remember what happened the las' time y'all messed aroun' in yer brother's love life?"

Apple Bloom then remembered the whole incident with the love poison and her teacher Ms. Cheerilee. "Ah remember…"

Finally, the four of them made their way into the palace, and not two seconds later, they heard the loud booming voices of Twilight and Lunar.

"I don't want to continue working with a horrible monster like you!"

"Doth thou wisheth to anger me further!" Lunar puffed up and stood at full height, "If thou remember, I was the one who gave you those clues! I could have just thrown them away! But I didn't! I came to you!" He stepped close to Twilight, glaring.

Twilight glared back and pushed him backwards, "get away from me you freak! I don't want you near me ever again!" She started to storm off, but the voice of Lunar stopped her.

"Thou surely doesn't mean it? Thine knows that this wasn't my bidding!" He screamed at her, tears budding his eyes.

"Of course you meant it! I hate you! I hope you rot in the lowest levels of Tartarus!" She ran from the room, leaving behind the now crying Lunar. He fell to the floor, bawling.

"Twilight…" He sniffed, "Twilight… I didn't do it… it was him…" He slammed his fist against the floor, finally noticing the four that entered the palace. "You!" He pointed to them, his eyes flashing red, "You shall not speak a word of what you have seen! If you do, so help me, I will make you regret it!" He growled then suddenly he clutched his head, his hair flashed from night to light blue. Rarity nodded to Big Mac, and rushed off to find Twilight. Big Mac rushed to Lunar.

"Y'all okay there partner?" Big Mac tried to place a reassuring hand over Lunars shoulder, but Lunar slapped his hand away, a soft hiss escaping his mouth. He was half turned at this point.

"_**Get your filthy**_ hands off… Please run _**from this freak.**_" Big Mac stayed where he was. He didn't like the way that Lunar was. He was changing colors, his eyes had this mad look in them. Big Mac scooted back and watched as Lunar picked himself up, stopping to glare at Beau and Apple Bloom, who was hiding behind Beau. Lunar suddenly realized what he was doing, so he ran from the room and towards his astronomy tower.

Big Mac sighed, "we leave home and come tah another awkward place…"

"We're not gettin' a break this week are we?" Beau chuckled awkwardly. Apple Bloom was shaking behind him. "Aw no! Don't worry Apple Bloom! E'erythin' is fine! I-I'll play will y'all today! You an' yer little friends!" He was then suddenly pulled by Apple Bloom to the gardens, all the while, Apple Bloom was excitedly naming games they were going to be playing.

Big Mac thanked Celestia that Apple Bloom had the attention span of Pinkie Pie hyped up on coffee. He then grabbed his bag and made his way to his room, he was in need of a nap.

_At the gates…_

Sky Light landed onto the ground, he was thoroughly impressed with the female Pegasus that had followed him all the way. She was even able to make him crack a smirk or two on the journey. "I have to admit. You are a very capable flier." He dug into his bag and threw her the last of his rations, a sweet, succulent muffin. She caught it mid air and devoured it happily. "Alright. You got your muffin. Mind telling me your name soldier?"

Derpy swallowed what was left of the muffin. "My name?" She asked as her eyes uncrossed a bit. She smiled and saluted him, messing up with the hand signal a few times, "My name is Ditzy doo! But you can call me Derpy!" She then smiled at him.

"Soldier, are you alright? In the head I mean?" Derpy didn't respond, but just cocked her head. "I'll take that as a yes." Sky Light turned his attention back to the gates. He yelled out, "I am General Sky Light! General of the Air force! I have received summons by Princess Celestia!" When he was done talking, the gates started to be pulled open, and soon, the palace ground came into view.

Sky Light snorted, "the grounds haven't changed a bit." He walked forward with Derpy following him. He looked over his shoulder, "Why are you following me?"

Derpy smiled, "I came all this way! I might as well stick around for a bit!" She giggled to herself. Sky Light shrugged his shoulders.

"Just stay out of my way."

He made his way to the throne room, he still remembered the halls since the day he joined the Air Force. And it seemed as if everyone remembered him or recognized him, because as soon as he came into sight, every guard would straighten up and act all dignified. They all feared him. However, with this, Derpy was still unaffected by Sky Light's demanding aura. He thought this to be strange, but he soon brushed it off.

Sky Light then finally approached the throne room doors. The guards in charge of opening and closing them saw him approaching and quickly opened the door for him. He nodded to them vaguely before venturing inside. Celestia looked up from her scrolls to see Sky Light there.

"Sky Light." She smiled, "how wonderful it is to see you again."

Sky Light smiled at the princess. Even though he lived an empty existence, he was always happy to see the Princess. If not for her, he would have been long dead. "Princess, an honor to be in your presence again." He lay an arm across his chest and bowed deeply to her, "even through this unwanted change, your beauty has not faltered. I must say it may have even doubled." He straightened.

Celestia chuckled, "as suave as ever Sky Light." She then noticed that another being was behind him. "Ah, I see you have a friend?"

Before Sky Light could explain, Derpy jumped forward and did her salute, again with the wrong hand signal. "My name is Ditzy doo your majesticky! But you can call me Derpy!" Sky Light face palmed at Derpy's rudeness. He immediately tried to apologize to Princess Celestia about Derpy, but the Princess just waved it off.

"It's alright." She lowered her hands and turned fully towards Derpy, "I believe I have heard your name before. You are from Ponyville?" Sky Light snorted.

Derpy nodded quickly, "yeah! I deliver mail there!"

"You're a mail carrier?" Sky Light asked, "but you fly so superbly. How are you just a mail carrier?"

Derpy shrugged, "Cause everypony in Ponyville says I'm a bad flier. But they don't mean it in a bad way. But you should see Rainbow Dash! She's an awesome flier!" Celestia nodded.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash told me all about you." She chuckled lightly, "the only pony in Equestria to fly north for the birds in the south. Sky Light, she followed you here, is that correct?" He nodded, "and you were flying like you usually do?"

"Yes ma'am. I fly with the perfect balance of speed, agility, and power in my wing. And somehow, an untrained mail carrier was able to keep up with me and do the same movements I had accomplished while flying." He smirked, "she has proven to me that she is not just a regular mail carrier. She has shown she has potential." Sky Light turned towards Derpy, "Ditzy doo. You have shown your worth to me. Even though you accomplished these feats while entranced by a muffin-"

"_**MUFFIN!**_"

"-I believe you could be an asset. Ditzy doo, you stay and be taught how to be a better flier? How to better your skills and be more than just a simple mail carrier?" Sky Light reached out a hand, "it would be my pleasure to teach a worthy pony about what it's like to be a true flier."

Derpy thought for all of ten seconds before grabbing his hand and shaking it with enough force to make Sky Light wobble in place, "okay!" But she suddenly remembered about her job. "But I don't know if I can. I have to deliver mail all over Ponyville and wherever I can."

Celestia spoke up, "Actually, if you really want to work with Sky Light, I can arrange for another Pegasus to take over your work. Only if you want to though." Derpy contemplated this and then eventually agreed. "Wonderful. We would all be overjoyed to have you in our ranks. I trust you shall heed all of Sky Light's orders?" Derpy nodded. "Wonderful. Now, I hate to have you pulled away, but may you talk to the guards outside? They shall take you to your room. I need to have a few words with Sky Light."

"Okay Princess!" Derpy whished around and set off to find her room.

Sky Light waited a few moments before speaking, "Now Princess, in the letter you sent me, you had said something about not feeling safe?"

Celestia smiled softly, "always straight to the point, Sky Light."

"Yes well, somepony has to be." He strode over to her, his face a picture of seriousness, "Tell me, what made you come to the conclusion that you needed me to be here?"

Celestia stood and went over to the high ceilinged windows, she stared through at watched the guards and other subjects walk through the palace; she peered over to Canterlot and watched the townsfolk continue on with their lives, like nothing had happened. "Everything is going along fine. Nothing new has happened and everypony in Equestria is happy in their own way…"

"Then what is the problem?"

"The problem _is_ that everything seems too peaceful… No reports of any kind of criminal activity… No reports of natural disasters… Nothing." She turned her head to the side and watched him from the corner of her eye, "doesn't all of this seem suspicious? Everything going on with no problems, everything is happy, hunky dory?" She turned to him fully, "I'm not buying it at all. This doesn't feel like peace, it feels like the calm before a storm. Call me paranoid, but I feel as if a great and powerful foe is coming our way. I have no idea when or where, this foe will attack, but I want to be prepared if or when it does happen. This is why I called upon you Sky Light. You served in the Air Force, you are the fastest flier I have ever known right next to Rainbow Dash, and you are one of my most trusted soldiers."

Sky Light blinked in surprise, he placed a hand over his chest, "Princess… I am honored…" He bowed his head, "I am honored to be held so highly in your eyes."

Celestia nodded, "Actually, you're more of a friend to me than a soldier. You're a precious friend to me, and I would gladly trust my life to you."

Sky Light clenched his hand, "Princess… You put so much trust into me… Really, I am flattered."

"Think nothing of it. You are my most trusted ally, and loyalist friend. Your years in the Air Force prove how disciplined you are, the fact that you made it into the Wonderbolts shows how great of a flier you are is another honor you possess. You are a gifted Pegasus that just suffered a terrible tragedy." Sky Light moved his gaze to avoid hers, "I hope one day you can come to realize that your life isn't truly over…"

"Princess, forgive me, but… Look at me…" He gestured to his lone wing and eye patch. "I no longer have two wings, and I can't see from my right eye. Ever since that day, I had to live a life full of pain and sorrow. I'm sorry to thwart your expectations, but I am a broken Pegasus. It's a miracle in itself that I can still fly, at my top speeds no less, with just one wing." He shook his head, "I'm sorry to have destroyed your vision of me with those words, even just a little."

Celestia just turned back to the window, she didn't speak for a few moments, "…Nevertheless, you are a remarkable pony. And I am glad to have you in my ranks. But please, all I ask of you is to keep things tidy around here with the other ponies. There have been some tensions here and I know you are the only pony that can straighten them out."

Sky Light straightened up and saluted Celestia, "I understand, Princess." He stopped then asked after a moments silence, "But I must ask for full authority. If I am to be in charge with the others, I need your full support with whatever decision I make. And I shall say this now, and only now, when I make a decision, I always think it through and only give the answer that will give the best results."

Celestia nodded, "I understand. You have my full support."

"But that's not enough. If there's anything I hate more, is representing something, anything, without plausible evidence. I would need a document signed by you that stares that you back up whatever decision I make, no questions asked, and no underhanded elements used to usurp my authority." Celestia thought this over, Sky Light was always very by the rules, and this would appease him and keep him from causing any unwanted disturbances.

"I will only sign this document if you promise, and sign as well, to not use this authority over everything in the palace, but just the barracks, courtyards, gardens and skies. Is this clear?" Sky Light nodded, "good, now I shall go ahead and start on the document. Go ahead and sign here and I'll get everything else figured out." Sky Light signed his name on the parchment.

"Alright Princess. Am I needed here?"

"No. You can go back to your room or you can go meet the rest of the guards and weather team. The captain of the weather team is Rainbow Dash, I'm sure you two can get along. Though she might not like the fact that you're practically taking her job." Celestia shivered at the thought. Sky Light chuckled darkly.

Sky Light was eager to fly in the air with his old teammates, so he bid Princess Celestia a farewell after she told him about the dinners they have a six every day. He promised to attend only if he felt like it. After he left the throne room, he decided he should explore the palace a bit, since it had been ages since he had last been there.

As he was walking he found himself in front of Venom Mix's potions lab. The dark scent of unknown potions was emanating from the door. Sky Light decided to push his luck and knocked on the door, quickly receiving an explosion from the inside. Not two seconds later the door was pulled open by Venom Mix himself, sporting just his pants, goggles, dark leather boots and dark leather gloves. "Now who dares- Sky Light!" He waved his arms open, "so good to see you again in one piece." He jeered.

Sky Light snorted, "just as big of the pain in the ass as ever."

"Oh come now, we've only met once." Venom Mix waved a hand and went back inside to continue whatever crazy project he was in the middle of. Sky Light stepped inside and almost bolted out, an ungodly stench was coming from the cauldron in the middle of the room. The contents were boiling dangerously while blue fumes billowed out, many bottles and flasks were thrown about in the room along with a few black charred objects that Sky Light refused to touch. "Now please make it quick, I am in the middle of a great break through."

"Have the cauldron fumes gotten to you now?"

"_**Nonsense**_! I am thinking perfectly well right now! I only act brilliantly when surrounded by the fumes of potions." He suddenly barked out laughing and twitched. Venom shook his head and fixed his goggles, "though for the life of me, I can_**not**_ figure out why I twitch and laugh when brewing." He grabbed a flask from the back room and opened it up. He turned it over the cauldron and out came what looked like…

"Dear Celestia!" Sky Light shouted as he covered his mouth with a hand. What came out of the flask was an Earth pony heart. "Are you barking mad! Where did you acquire an Earth pony _heart_!"

Venom giggled and threw the flask against a wall, shattering it into a million pieces. "I'm surprised you could tell it was an Earth pony heart. Then again, Earth ponies have red blood, while Unicorns have shining magical blood and Pegasi have silver blood. Quite a nice eye you have. Excuse the pun." He giggled quickly then proceeded to stir the mixture, avoiding the popping bubbles that spewed out the acidic formula.

"Why on earth do you have a _heart_!" Sky Light yelled. Venom threw some mixture at Sky Light, which he dodged and watched it fizz on the ground.

"Do be quiet. I cannot allow anypony to hear this. In potion making, we can't always just use the cute ingredients. No, to make real potions, we need the real ingredients, which happen to be…" He showed Sky Light a box full of vials of blood from all three races, "…what's on the inside."

Sky Light shook his head, "soldier, are you sane?"

"Who can be when you're hated by everypony you know, and must work in dark drab environments and work with black magic? And have to be perfect? I'm sure anypony would be insane by now." The cauldron started to shake. "Woops! I let the heart settle too long! Sky Light be a doll and hand me the," he snapped his fingers, "what was it? Oh yes! Hand me the jar of pegasi feathers." Sky Light scoffed, but did as he said.

"Venom Mix, is there a reason you need body parts for potions?"

Venom Mix nodded, "why yes. Black magic is the strongest of all magic. And for black magic, we need these kinds of ingredients. I believe you have had a potion of this sort, a muscle regeneration potion?" Sky Light nodded, not liking where this was going, "yes, muscle regeneration. Ingredients are: tuft of cloud, Hydra flower and aged humus." He smiled maniacally, "want to know what the main ingredient is?"

"Do I want to?"

"No, not really."

"Then I don't want to know." Sky Light then finally asked the question he had been wanting to ask for awhile now. "Tell me, why are you shirtless?"

"It gets hot when I brew, so I do it shirtless now. I usually do it completely nude, but now…" He let it hang as the meaning was quite apparent. Venom Mix wiggled his fingers at Sky Light, "now, why did you come here? I am very _busy_." Sky Light then told him that he had no reason for coming there. "Well why didn't you say so!" He practically threw Sky Light out of the potions lab, "now you may be a general and physically stronger than me, but you are not, I repeat," he leaned close for emphasis, "are _**not**_ to order me around!"

"But I haven't even-"

"_**OUT OF MY SIGHT!**_" The door was then shut, it stayed like that for a moment before being opened and Venom Mix placed a sticky note on the door that read, '_**Disturb me and you shall perish'**_.

Sky Light dusted himself off, he was positive that that pony was the only one that would never follow his orders. Though it was good thing, he wouldn't have made a good soldier anyway. Sky Light glanced out the window, and he saw red. The skies were in terrible condition!

Clouds were thrown about haphazardly, each one different shapes and kinds of clouds. "Who in their right mind would think this layout was a good idea!" He growled to himself as he made his way outside.

_Out in the skies…_

Rainbow Dash, Soarin and Spit Fire were all lounging on the clouds, all talking about nothing as their clouds rolled on by. "Really? You're commander was that bad?" Rainbow asked.

Soarin chuckled, "yeah! You should have seen him! He made us fly a hundred laps around the stadium and do twenty sets of wing ups for a warm up. And just to be even more evil, he'd dangle water breaks in our faces in between our workouts. He'd be sipping on water right in front of us!"

"But Soarin, you got to remember, he's one of the fastest ponies we'd ever seen. He's on the same level as you Rainbow."

Rainbow laughed at Spit Fire's comment. "Well I don't know about that. I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria, I did three Sonic Rainbooms, and can clear a sky in ten seconds flat. I think it's safe to say I'm faster than him."

They all laughed together when Soarin felt a shudder go through his body. Spit Fire stared at him, "you okay Soarin?"

Soarin just nodded, "sorry, I felt a dark aura coming towards us." Spit Fire kicked him, "OW!" Soarin rubbed his leg, "don't kick me!"

"Well don't be stupid. You can't _feel_ auras." She crossed her arms behind her head and leaned back again.

"No really! Out of nowhere, I felt this weird dark aura."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow, "really?"

Soarin nodded, then he chuckled, "kinda reminds me of the commander. Everypony would shudder or convulse wildly until he finally came into the room. Then he would like to sneak up behind you and scare the living daylights out of ya!"

"He sounds like drag." Rainbow commented.

"Yeah! Like one time, he was flying around and somepony said something about him-" Spit Fire quickly sat up and started to kick Soarin, "-OW! Stop kicking me!"

"Soarin! Shut up!"

Soarin scoffed, "I'm just telling a funny story about our commander-" He suddenly stopped, Spit Fire was darting her eyes behind him, "-oh he's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yes I am Soarin. Now tell me, what story were you referring to? I'm sure you could remember after a few laps." Soarin and Spit Fire both shot up into the air and saluted him.

They both cried out in unison, "Sir! Commander Sky Light Sir!" Sky Light watched the display, his arms crossed over his chest and lone wing lazily flapping in the wind.

"At ease soldiers." They both lowered their hands, but continued to stay perfectly still. "I was called here to the Palace by the princess herself. And what do I find when I come here? I find-"

Rainbow Dash couldn't contain her excitement anymore, she leapt into the air right in front of Sky Light and couldn't stop herself from gushing. "Oh my Celestia! You're part of the Wonderbolts! And you're their _commander_!" She squealed. Sky Light blinked, not knowing why this girl was suddenly in his face and gushing over him. "From all the stories they told me about you, I figured you'd look scarier, but man! You don't look that scary, but you do look really awesome! Celestia I'm rambling like Pinkie right now, but oh I don't care! I have so many questions!"

Sky Light momentarily forgot his anger at his teammates, his emotions not that of amusement and curiosity at this young female before him. "I take it that you're Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow practically exploded with glee, "you know my name! I mean- of course you know my name! I _am_ the fastest flier in all of Equestria! And the only pony to ever do three, and I do mean _three_, Sonic Rainbooms!" She rubbed her knuckles on her shirt, "yup. You are talking to _the_ Rainbow Dash."

Sky Light said nothing, he was quite impressed with what she had to say, but she would have to prove to him that what she said is true. Him being a hermit for such a long time, he had no idea what had been happing in the world, mostly just thoughts of food and sleep entered his mind on most days. "Well that's nice." Rainbow's happy little bubble deflated. Her bragging had no effect on him. "As you know, I am Sky Light. Commander of the Wonderbolts."

Rainbow then noticed he had only one wing. "Um not to be nosy or rude, but why do you only have one wing?" Soarin and Spit Fire both tried to send Rainbow mental messages, telling her to not ask about that.

Sky Light wanted to just ignore her, but knowing how she reacted to meeting him, it was in his best interests to just answer her, a true or untrue answer would get her off his tail. "When you're parents tell you not to do anything dangerous, just listen to them." He smirked at his answer, believing that his answer was adequate enough. Rainbow frowned, not liking his answer. "Anyway, Princess Celestia had sent for me to come to the Palace. She said things, which shall be classified until she deems she tell you about them, and it made me come here. However, I did bring along a pony I met on the way here. She is quite a capable flier and she would be a great addition to the weather team."

A cloud then exploded next to Sky Light to reveal Derpy. Rainbow, Soarin and Spit Fire all freaked out, but Sky Light just stayed still without flinching. "Her name is Ditzy doo, a mail carrier from Ponyville."

Rainbow shook her head, "sorry to say this, but Derpy is the worst flier in all of Ponyville! No offense." Derpy giggled and waved it off, "trust me, everything she touches gets destroyed."

"Worst flier you say? Well, when she followed me here, she kept up with me just fine. She performed excellently on the moves I demonstrated and was successful in destroying a good number of large objects that were in our way on the way here. I deem her to be quite a capable flier. So before you make assumptions about some pony's flight ability, you need to remember that your word, over the word of a qualified official is all void." Rainbow's mouth hung open.

"Now, before we begin, just two things. I will be in charge of the skies from now on. All the soldiers are now under my command, and everything I say, goes. If you refuse to heed my orders, you are to be punished severely. Got it?" Rainbow snapped out of her initial shock.

"Oh boy, you just don't wait till you start the slave drive, do you?" Soarin muttered to himself.

"Care to repeat that soldier?" Sky Light spat to Soarin, who in turn shook his head furiously.

"No Sir! Sorry Sir!"

Rainbow flared up, "hey! Who do you think you are! You can't just come in here and start ordering us around! How do we know you aren't making any of this up!" She puffed up and tried to look intimidating to Sky Light.

"For one thing, I have the letter from Princess Celestia, in her own ink." He showed the folded parchment, the seal was waving right in Rainbow's face. "And I talked to Celestia. She agreed to give me absolute power to the troops, skies and everything that is outside of the Palace." He glared at Rainbow, "now get in line soldier before I make you do two hundred laps and forty sets of wing ups." Rainbow growled then got in line with Soarin and Spit Fire. "Good, now that we are in order, the second order of business before training." He held out his hand, "I need all of your licenses."

Soarin sighed, "seriously commander? You already know all of us are qualified…"

Sky Light, "nonetheless, I like to keep everything legal and licensed. License and registration."

Soarin and Spit Fire both fished out their forms from their uniforms. "Jeez commander, even when you're not here, you still have us carry this stuff with us." They handed their forms to him, he unfolded them and finally nodded after a moment's silence.

"All clear. Ditzy doo, Rainbow Dash. License and registration."

Rainbow started sweating, "uhh… License and registration? What's that…?"

Spit Fire answered, "it's the forms they give you after your final exam in Flight School, you know, the ones that say you're all qualified for any type of work in the skies." Rainbow turned white with dread.

"Oh those!" Derpy called out, she reached into her hair and pulled out her own forms, which were torn and stained badly.

Sky Light took them, he had seen stranger places that ponies kept their forms in. "Bottom of your class? No matter, you have proven you have improved from where you stood at graduation." He gave them back to Derpy then settled before Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash. License and registration."

Rainbow Dash looked side to side, everyone around her were urging her to just give him the forms. She gulped, "uhh, I don't have any. I dropped out of Flight School."

Sky Light smirked, "I knew it." He flew towards her, Soarin and Spit Fire dashed away, both knowing what was coming. "I knew it the first moment you talked to me. You're a drop out that couldn't handle Flight School, am I right?"

"It wasn't because I couldn't handle it! It's because I didn't need it! I'm the best flier in all of Equestria!"

"Not by my standards." He crossed his arms back over his chest, "so you're a little foal who thought she was, 'too cool for school' huh? Well let me tell you something Rainbow Dash, if you don't have the education, then to me you're nothing more than just a simple Earth pony. And since you have not graduated, you are to be treated as such."

"What! I'm not an Earth pony! I'm a Pegasus!"

"If you are, then you should have finished Flight school and gotten your permits. You've been flying and doing Pegasus work all this time without a permit." He sneered, "I should kick you down now."

Rainbow glared at him, she brought her fists up in a fighting stance, "The Mayor of Ponyville, Princess Celestia and plenty of Wonderbolts say I'm perfectly capable to work the skies! With or without a permit!"

"Yes, and we should always take the word of a few ponies. I don't care who says you're capable, if you're not educated, you have no license, you aren't qualified." He sent a hateful glare at her, "now get down on the ground."

Spit Fire came up to Sky Light, "commander, cut her some slack. She's a fast flier, she's great at weather work, I say she's perfect for the job."

Sky Light spat, "so you're telling me, that everypony, with or without the schooling, can do whatever they want? That some Flight School dropout can go and get a high paying job at the Factories as a manager? Or lead legions of weather teams all over Equestria because the words of a few ponies say she's good? That's not how the world works. So to me, she's nothing. Everything she did or said she did have no meaning. Rainbow Dash, get your ass back to the ground where you belong! You don't deserve to work the skies!"

Rainbow Dash stared up at him, "no."

Sky Light chuckled, "Don't play with me, drop out. Get on the ground before I lose my patience with you."

"No! I am a capable flier! I'll do anything to show you I'm not under you or anything like that!"

Sky Light and Rainbow Dash both glared at each other, neither one wanting to let the other win. "Alright. You want to prove to me that you're a capable flier? Fine. We'll do just that."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "anytime gramps." Sky Light's eye twitched, but he just let it slip.

"Another thing about me that these two have failed to mention. I am also a trained teacher of CloudsDale Flight school. You can take my test, and if you pass, I'll make you official. I'll do it in my own ink!"

Rainbow Dash puffed up and sent him a challenging glare, "you're on! I'll prove to you that I'm a great flier!" Soarin and Spit Fire bolted to her while Sky Light just barked out laughing.

"Dash! Don't do it! Sky Light is the harshest examiner in all of Equestria! Only the best of the best take his courses, and most of them fail!" Spit Fire tried to explain to Rainbow, but Rainbow just flipped her rainbow-hued hair.

"Well then, I guess I'll be the best of the best when I pass his exam!" Rainbow replied confidently.

"Rainbow! Please, for Celestia's sake, listen to us! Just do as he says, and don't fight him on it!" Soarin tried to block her view of Sky Light, "trust me on this! You won't pass it! I know you won't. Just back down before you fail and he makes things ten times worse for you!" Rainbow just pushed out of her way.

"Listen Gramps! I'll take on whatever you throw at me! Give me everything you got!" Soarin and Spit Fire would bang their heads on the Palace walls if they were close enough. Derpy just watched as she munched on one of Beau's muffins.

Sky Light smiled good naturedly at her, but the aura he was giving off was anything but, "That's great to hear, drop out. Because I'm just waiting till you fail and I can prove to you, that you are what I call you. Drop out." He flew off, getting started on making his obstacle course. Soarin and Spit Fire pleaded with Rainbow to see reason, but she refused to listen. She knew she was going to pass with flying colors.

It was about a couple of hours later when Sky Light was done with his course. He flew over to them. "Alright, to start off, we need to start from the ground." All of them, excluding Derpy who was enjoying he muffin on a small cloud away from the course, descended to the ground. "Alright, Drop out, here's the course. You shoot up into the air in a perfect y-axis flight, then when you reach the thirty thousand feet mark, you turn in a ninety degree angle towards the cloud walls. You had better be good at timing. When you flap your wings in time to a _**single**_ rhythm, you fly faster. You are to fly through all of them, in time with your wing speed, all images on each wall better be a down wing position, or you will be failed.

"After you are done with all ten walls, you are to fly up another nine thousand feet and dispatch nine cumulo-nimbus clouds, all ready to start a thunderstorm or tornado in ten seconds after you take off. If even one of them goes off, you are to be failed. Got that! And finally, my favorite one. I have set up ten red rings all over the palace. You are to fly through all twenty of them _**dead center**_. If you are off even an inch, you are to be failed. After you get through the rings, you are to fly back here and drop in a ninety degree angle. Drop for three seconds then parachute yourself back down. You miss a single second, and you will fail. Oh, and you have twenty seconds to do the whole thing."

Rainbow Dash snorted, "I can do it in ten."

Sky Light laughed, "Right, drop out. Right." He raised a hand, "on the count of three, you are to take off! _**ONE!**_"

Rainbow Dash spread her wings.

"_**TWO!**_"

She gulped in air, ready to prove him wrong.

"_**GO!**_"

She pushed herself into the air, ready to take on the exam.

**DONE!**

**Wow that was a long chapter! Long chapter is LONG. Anyway, I hope you guys like the story so far. I got SOOOOO much stuff to do with this story; I might break 100K words! Or even 200K words! OH THAT WOULD BE EPIC! But seriously, I've been working all day on this. So**** my fingers are so damn tired right now… :(**

**But now, I feel like I should tell you guys this **_**NOW**_**… There **_**WILL**_** be Blood/gore in this fic. It won't be for awhile, **_**but I will promise**_** more **_**smutty goodness**_**, and plenty of **_**mental torture**_**, but blood and gore are a **_**GUARENTEE**_**. Ya just got to give me a few chapters… okay… A LOT of chapters… **_**BUT**__**IT**__**WILL**__**COME**_**. I plan on being so merciless… Most ponies call me a sociopath.**

***Maniacal laughter***

**There will be so much blood and gore, that it'll make Cupcakes look like a bedtime story! *happy face* I do love the suffering and torment!**

**READ RATE REVIEW SUBSCRIBE AND FAVORITE~! OR I'LL THROW YOU INTO FLUTTERSHY'S SHED~! ((BTW, I'm not gonna ALWAYS be doing these long as fuck chapters. Only for forgiveness for taking so long to update, or for special days.))**


	19. Rainbow's exam

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T (But I will warn about the violence)**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 19 Rainbow's exam_

_**AN: **_**Sorry for the long update! I had to do testing at school. And plus some assignments for different classes. OH and make my MMD animation for my computer class. Shit, I got a lot to do…Oh yeah! Writing. Well, I'll try to make this chapter. Hope it comes out good. Until I finish this fic, which will take a long time, I won't get many reviews. Alright. Fine. LET'S GIVE IT MY ALL! :D**

Rainbow Dash flew in a perfect line up into the air. The wind stroked her hair and skin in a rough manner from her high velocity. In her mind, she counted the height she climbed, and when reaching the desired height of thirty thousand feet, she quickly bent into a ninety degree angle and sped towards the walls.

Rainbow held her breath as she sped up, her wings in perfect sync. She closed her eyes and flew through the first of the walls, right at the same time as he wings were in the downward position.

Too easy.

She sped through the walls, making sure to have a downward position through all of them. Without even taking a split second to check her work, she ignored the walls and made a sharp turn towards the thundering clouds.

Rainbow sped even faster, a rainbow streaking behind her, and started to kick the clouds wildly, trying to get them to wane. The first one was the smallest of the nine, which took the least amount of time. But this was taking too much time! If she kept at this pace when waning the clouds, she won't have enough time to do the rings and finish in her time!

Rainbow smirked as an idea came into her mind. She grabbed the clouds and put all of them into a huge cluster.

From the ground, Spit Fire and Soarin watched as Rainbow made the cloud bigger. "Is she crazy!" Spit Fire exclaimed as she grabbed at her hair, "if she bunches them together like that, she'll cause them to expand and explode!"

Soarin made a motion to go up there and take care of them, but Sky Light stopped him. "Soldiers! Keep to the ground!" He glared at Soarin, "you are not to help the drop out with her exam!"

Soarin yelled to Sky Light, "but if I don't-!"

"It is not your place!" He turned back to the sight, "Don't you see what she is doing? When a large mass of cumulo-nimbus clouds gather, they cause each other to expand from the sheer power that is swelling inside of them." He smirked, "But if you contain it into a small enclosed space, it'll cause them to implode on themselves, to destroy themselves."

Soarin looked back to the sky, amazed that Rainbow Dash was able to do quick thinking like that.

When all the clouds started to expand, lightning starting to seep from the cloud body and zapping in random directions, signaling that it was to blow soon. Rainbow without ever stopping for rest, started to fly around the cloud at her fastest speed. As she swirled around the cloud, the pressure from the wind stopped the cloud from expanding any farther. And with each loop, Rainbow kicked the cloud, keeping the lightning on the inside. In a matter of a couple of seconds, the cloud was now imploding upon itself.

Rainbow smiled to herself and checked her time. I was already five seconds!

She was making remarkable time.

Sky Light was unimpressed. So far he had only seen her quick thinking and speed. But when it comes to flying, speed is not everything. You need agility for those tight turns, and power. Power for holding onto heavy objects and flying for long extended periods of time. And so far, Rainbow Dash has shown she only cares for speed.

Rainbow flipped back and sped towards the castle, heading towards the red rings. That's right; there are twenty of the rings.

And she has to fly dead center through all of them.

"Bring it on!" Rainbow screamed as she dashed through the first of the rings. As she bent to the side to make the sharp corner, she hit a small white cloud. Sky Light has lined up a path she would have to take to go through all the rings. But to make matters worse, the clouds lined a path that had many tight corners and close to one hundred eighty degree turns. But Rainbow straightened out in the middle of the path and focused to wear the clouds would lead her.

She'll get through this test easily.

Flying in the middle of the path, Rainbow dashed through the rings with deadly precision, going through dead center on each one. Sky Light followed her movements in the sky with his eye; he was able to see every single flex of muscle that she used when performing her moves. "She's not taking consideration of what these moves do to her body. She's doing them too fast." He shook his head, "damn drop out can't even pace herself."

Rainbow had already flown through fifteen rings. She saw that the final five were in a straight line for her. She smirked and flew as fast as she could through them and when she crossed through all of them, she closed her wings, packing them tight against her body.

Free falling.

She let herself fall down towards the earth, the wind rushing past her making a slight whistle. She counted in her head, "one." Her hair was flapping in the air as gravity was pulling Rainbow faster and faster to the ground.

"Two."

She clenched her teeth and hands as she felt her body gain velocity.

"Three!"

She flung her wings out, wincing as her wings almost snapped out of place. She had never free fallen from this high up, or for longer than three seconds. But she was happy at least that her wings stayed in place and parachuted her to the ground. Sky Light pulled a stop watch from his uniform, and pressed stop. "Eleven seconds."

Rainbow gasped for breath once she had landed, her body was covered with perspiration, flushed beet red. She shook her head, not believing that she couldn't make her ten seconds flat quota. For the moment, she pushed that aside and met his eyes, "there. I beat your test. Now I would like my license!"

Sky Light smirked, "Hold on drop out. Now is the second part of my test, the inspection. I'm going to fly up there and check out everything. Remember, if I find one little detail that proves you are an incompetent flyer, I'm failing you."

Rainbow Dash glared at him, "Even just one mistake!"

"Is that a problem, drop out?"

Soarin and Spit Fire both signaled to Rainbow Dash to shut up, which she thankfully took. Sky Light slowly flapped his wing, bringing him into the air. Rainbow sniggered, "hey gramps! Can you hurry it? We got dinner to get to." Sky Light stiffened, but brushed it off. He crouched and then pushed himself high into the air at a blinding speed, making Rainbow gape at him. "What the-? Soarin! Spit Fire! H-How is he flying so high and fast! He only has one wing!"

Soarin smiled softly, "Just because a pony is missing something like that, doesn't mean they are completely helpless. He's been like that for a little over twenty years."

Rainbow let her eyes wander back to the flying commander, "twenty years with only one wing?"

Spit Fire nodded, "yeah. But unlike most ponies that lose something like that, he never stopped trying to get back in the air. But… The last time we saw him was ten years ago."

Meanwhile, Sky Light was checking out the walls, looking over each hole to find a downward wing position. He nodded in affirmation as he glided over to where he had set the clouds up at. He flew through the sky, looking for even a trace of the cumulo-nimbus clouds. He found none. "Drop out is pretty good. But good is never enough." He turned towards the rings, "time to check out the rings." He smiled, "lets see if she hit them all dead center."

Spit Fire saw him gliding towards the rings, and she knew it was time for the real inspection. "Rainbow, please be honest with us, okay?"

Rainbow nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"You… You _did_ hit all the rings dead center, right?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I did. I don't see why those rings were at the end, seemed like a waste of time." Spit Fire shook her head, "what?"

"Rainbow, Sky Light painted those rings red." Rainbow said nothing and stared at Spit Fire. "Rainbow, he _painted_ those rings."

"I don't see where this is going."

Soarin watched Sky Light; he came to the last five rings, all in a row. Sky Light hadn't really paid attention to the other rings, which meant Rainbow passed them. But why was Sky Light stopping at the last five? They seemed to… be… Soarin squinted at the last ring.

The last ring was off center by an inch.

Soarin widened his eyes as he saw Sky Light smirk to himself. Sky Light then dashed towards them with blinding speed, reaching them in just a second. He grabbed Rainbow Dash's right ring, and scanned the feathers. Rainbow tried to pry him off, but he held on with a vice grip, not even paying attention to the angry mare next to him. He suddenly stopped when he found what he was looking for.

A tiny red mark on the tip of a feather.

"Those rings were freshly painted. Just so in case you don't fly dead center, which you didn't. You failed, Drop out."

Rainbow flared up, "Failed! It's just a tiny little mark!"

"You failed your test. You knew the consequences."

"I failed for a tiny little mistake! Every heard of leniency?"

"I'm surprised you actually have a formidable vocabulary, drop out. I was almost positive you had the mediocre one of a Kindergarten foal." He flew towards Rainbow and gave her a death glare, "You were warned that I am the harshest of all the examiners. You were warned not to take my test. But you ignored those pleas and decided to feed your ego. You tried to prove that you are above the law." He leaned closer to her, "and you know what, Drop out?"

Rainbow bristled, "what?" She spat.

Sky Light's face darkened; suddenly he yelled right in her face, "_**YOU'RE NOT!**_" He backed away, "You're _**not**_ above the law. You are not above anypony, you are not the best flier in all of Equestria, hell, you forgot the three basic elements of flight for a Pegasus!"

Rainbow growled, "And what did I forget?"

Sky Light roared in rage, "_**you care so little about the laws of flight and education, you forgot the basics**_!" He took a breath, attempting to calm himself down, but it was apparent that he was doing a terrible job at it. "The three basic elements of flight: Speed, Agility, and Power. Speed; reach your goal in as little time as possible. Agility, being able to bend and maneuver your way to your goal. And power, making sure to stay in the air for as long as possible while also having the power to hold and block anything in your way." He grabbed her wings and spread them, "look at these pitiful excuses for wings. They're appalling! They are scrawny. Weak. Sure, they are perfect for speed," He let them go and watched Rainbow snap them against her back tightly, "But speed is not everything. Something you seem to believe as much as Celestia being your ruler."

"Where are you going with this, gramps!"

Sky Light spat to the side, "you are to address me as, Commander, General, Commander Sky Light or General Sky Light. I will not stand for insolence like what you are showing me now."

Rainbow clenched her fists, "I won't show respect for somepony who won't show me any!"

Sky Light shook his head, "you deserve no respect, Drop out. You not only lived this long thinking you'd never have to bend to the laws by being protected by the princess, but you also failed my test."

"So just because I make one tiny mistake, means I have to fail! That is not fair!"

Sky Light glowered at her, his eye practically a pool of anger and hate, all directed at Rainbow, "Tiny mistakes often lead to big problems. And big problems can cost ponies vital necessities, like a hoof, a leg, wing, horn… Even a life. So I am unforgiving of all mistakes, even the tiniest of ones."

"That's not fair! I've never had a huge accident happen…" She trailed off, she suddenly thought of all her reckless escapades over the years. When she sped off from the starting line during her big races, and had accidentally pushed Fluttershy off a cloud. The time where she didn't look where she was landing during the Gala, and ended up toppling columns in the great hall, along with a golden statue of Princess Celestia. Or the time she was choosing a pet and having them race with her through that dangerous chasm and had gotten stuck under a rockslide because she was too busy thinking about crossing the finish line.

"I can tell you're remembering your own mistakes." Rainbow shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts; she's trying to win against him! Not agree with him! "Since you agree with me, even if your mouth does not say so, you recognize your faults. And with this, you are to stay on the ground until my term is over."

"What!" Rainbow shoved Sky Light, but barely made him move, "You can't tell me to say on the ground! I'm a Pegasus! Not some Earth pony!"

"You are an incompetent flier, therefore not fit to share the skies with the Wonderbolts, let alone other Pegasi. Now, you are going to grin and bear it or I will be forced to make your sentence that much more." He turned and made his way to the Wonderbolts and Derpy. "Alright! Now that you have seen what a disgraceful flier is like, you are to strive to overcome that horrid display! You get me soldiers!"

Rainbow stomped in front of Sky Light, "hey! Don't ignore me! We're not done with this!"

Soarin couldn't stand to just watch anymore. He grabbed hold of Rainbow's shoulders, "Rainbow! Stop it! If you fight it, it'll just get worse! Just please, I'm begging you, don't fight Sky Light on this!"

"Listen to him, Drop out, before I really lay it on you."

Rainbow flung Soarin's hands off her shoulders, "I don't care! I'm a great flier! And you know what! I'm going to fly! Right now!" Before Soarin could stop her, she had already sent herself soaring into the air.

Sky Light sighed and shook his head. He cracked his knuckles, "Time to bring back the trash." He spread his lone wing and pushed himself into the air, starting to chase after Rainbow Dash. Rainbow saw from the corner of her eye, Sky Light giving her chase, so she smirked and sped up, climbing higher into the sky. Sky Light snorted and sped faster into the air, both arms in front of him to help with his speed.

Rainbow saw he was starting to catch up to her, so she dove down, using the Earth's gravity to help her speed up and away from Sky Light. Sky Light quickly changed course and started to ride the gravity down. He compacted his arms against his body and straightened up, making him gain velocity. As his wing was now flapping to a fast rhythm, a cone started to form over him, like Rainbow at this point, speeding him up even faster.

Rainbow couldn't believe it! This old geezer was keeping up with her like nothing! She dared not to steal a glance back, afraid he would be right there behind her. She shook that off; she is the fastest flier in all of Equestria! She knows it! So she won't let him catch her!

No pony catches Rainbow Dash in a chase!

She gritted her teeth and pushed her wings to go even faster, most likely soon to break or pop out of their sockets. But then, suddenly, right before she was going to break the sound barrier with her speed, she was pulled to an immediate stop. Her wing had been grabbed by Sky Light, who had dislocated the bones with the force which he had pulled with. Rainbow was going to let out a shriek of pain, but she wouldn't give him the time of day.

She wouldn't admit to being hurt by this guy.

Sky Light spun her and pulled her close, his anger was practically dripping off of him, "This is your last chance, Drop out. Get back on the _fucking_ ground, before I really make you regret flying."

Rainbow glanced at his clenched fist, it was shaking from the pure fury he was sure to have welled up inside of him from her little stunt. She laughed softly, trying to hide the pain in her voice as he tightened his grip on her wing, "You're not going to hit a mare, are you?"

"No, I would never hit an innocent mare." He tightened even more, and the pain was too much for Rainbow as she cried out in agony. Just from the corner of her eye, she saw Soarin and Spit Fire racing to her side from the ground. "But really…" Sky Light continued, "I don't see an innocent mare here. All I see is a disobedient filly, who needs to be taught a lesson."

Rainbow widened her eyes, she was sure she had heard him wrong.

He couldn't…

He shouldn't…

He wouldn't!

…But she was wrong.

Sky Light brought his fist back and sent it flying right into the pit of Rainbow's stomach. He had hit so hard and quickly, Rainbow gasped and spit up saliva, her upper body now leaned forward from the force. He didn't stop there.

He pulled back and punched her in the exact same spot again and again, all the while tightening his grip on the wing even more so. Rainbow couldn't think! The pain was assaulting her mind, stopping any other kind of thought from surfacing. Sky Light he really didn't want to vent his anger on her, so he decided to stop his attacks on her stomach. He roughly grabbed onto her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Now listen here, Drop out. You are hereby banned from the skies. I don't even want to see you in the skies as long as I'm here, hell, I'll even file a notice to all towns in Equestria. You are an unfit flier. Therefore, a threat to all ponies, and all other races. You are going to stay on the ground, and you will do," he paused for emphasis, "_nothing_. You got me?"

Rainbow stared up at him, her eyes now darkened to a blood red shade. She snorted and spat in his face.

All Sky Light could remember at that point was, _to hell with holding back!_ He snarled at her and brought his head back, then smashed it against her forehead in a powerful head butt. He let go of her wing and chin and clasped his hands together and swung them over his head. As Rainbow was just starting to look up at him, he was already bringing down his clasped fist and hit her right over the head, sending her whole body down towards the ground.

Soarin was about to help Rainbow, but Sky Light barked at him, "Soldier! You help out the Drop out, and I swear to Celestia, I will _strip_ you of your rank and title, _you get me_!" Soarin and Spit Fire now had to watch Rainbow crash into the ground below, creating a crater.

Soarin and Spit Fire shot Sky Light with a furious glare, "before any of you say anything, I gave her many chances to just back down. She just doesn't know how to deal with warnings." Soarin and Spit Fire just hung their heads, knowing full well that was what happened.

Down below, Rainbow was climbing out of the crater she and Sky Light made. "Man… He hits hard…" Rainbow shook her head, causing her a great deal of pain, another weakness about this body.

She can't take too many hits like before.

She finally climbed from the inside of the crater, and soon she was standing tall with her head up. A fierce determination flared up in Rainbow's eyes, and they were set at Sky Light. "I'm not going to stay down! I'm going to prove to you that I'm a great flier!" Soarin was close to shooting off his head at this point.

"Rainbow! For the love of Celestia! Shut up!" Soarin hollered at Rainbow. He couldn't take it anymore! He has to stop Rainbow before she does something she'll regret.

Rainbow sent herself back in the sky, aiming for Sky Light. No pony will tell Rainbow what she can and can't do! So in a blind fury, Rainbow just sent herself flying towards Sky Light, hoping to attack him.

Once she was within arm's length of Sky Light, she set out an onslaught of attacks to Sky Light, most of them not even connecting with Sky Light, just flying past him. Sky Light just dodged her attacks with ease, not even looking like he was trying. When a single punch was threatening to actually hit Sky Light, he caught it before it got too close to him.

Rainbow tried to yank her fist from Sky Light's larger one, but it proved fruitless. His grip was iron.

"Well Drop out, you just love pissing me off." He twisted Rainbow's arm back, making her wince in pain. "Well, since you continue to break orders from your commanding officer, it seems I just have to make your punishment that much more painful." He twisted it harder, "and attacking your commanding officer? Unacceptable." He let her go. "This is how you attack." He punched her in the small of her back, and quickly punched her square in the middle of her spine.

He pushed her forward and flipped, axe kicking her to the ground, sending her straight into the crater from before and making it much bigger and deeper. Soarin and Spit Fire at this point, just turned their heads away, not bearing the fact of what was going to happen next.

In the crater, Rainbow Dash laid there, her body in full assault of pain. Her arms, legs, torso and worse off, her head all felt like they were being pounded on by one of Apple Jack's bucks. She heard somepony sliding down the crater, kicking up dust and dirt over her. "Please… Leave me alone."

"Afraid I can't do that Drop out."

Rainbow groaned, Sky Light is the last Pony she wants to look at right now. She heard and felt something clasp over her wings, right where they connected to her back, and weigh them down. "W-What's that…?" Rainbow questioned in a small soft voice.

Sky Light then snapped a pad lock on the chain and steel bindings right in between her wings. He pulled them, tugging her wings up and making Rainbow remember the pain in them and the fact that one was dislocated. "Have to admit Drop out, I didn't expect you to be able to fly up there and attack me. What with your wing all dislocated and all…" He let them go, but the bindings now on Rainbow's wings made them slightly raised away from her body. "But now, you are officially banned from the skies. These bindings are magically enhanced for one hundred percent durability, and made to tighten up when you try and remove them. They're steel and have a special rune on them to never rust. They are meant for crippling a pony, making sure they never fly with these on."

Rainbow at this point couldn't talk. Her mind was in the middle of digesting what was going on right now.

"You will not fly, and you cannot fly. That is Iron will. If you try anything on them, they will tighten up, and eventually snap your wings off of your back. You get me drop out?" Rainbow said nothing, "good. Also, I don't want to see you anywhere near the training grounds." He leaned close, "you are dismissed." He flew out of the crater and landed near the outer rim.

Soarin and Spit Fire had by now floated back to the ground. "Alright soldiers. You are to clean up the course, and retrieve Derpy from her cloud. Practice has been cancelled. I shall see all of you back inside the castle for dinner." He nodded to them all, "you are dismissed."

He turned and walked back to the Celestial Palace, his head held high.

Soarin had walked over to the crater and peered down at Rainbow. She hadn't moved since Sky Light had left. "Rainbow?" Soarin called out to her. Rainbow moved slightly, but she didn't move from her spot in the crater. "Rainbow… I tried to warn you… I didn't want this to happen to you. Please… Just next time… Don't fight Sky Light and his decisions…"

Rainbow turned her head away from Soarin. Too much of her was broken today. Her body, her spirit, her pride and her ego were all practically broken at this point. "I'm going to help Spit Fire with the cleaning. So… I-I'll see you at dinner…" He walked away, from what he had gathered about Rainbow, he was sure she'd stay in the crater for awhile before leaving for dinner.

As Spit Fire and Soarin had just finished clearing away the course that Sky Light had put up, Derpy, still on her little cloud, had finished her bag full of muffins. She licked her lips and rubbed her stomach. "Wow… those muffins were awesome!" She looked over her cloud and saw the crater. She scratched her head and called out, "hey guys? What happened down there?" An idea struck her, "is there any way I can help?"

Spit Fire had flown to where Derpy was sitting. "Uh… I'll tell you later Derpy. C'mon, we got dinner to get to…"

Derpy poked her cheek, "Dinner? But I barely know you."

Spit Fire rolled her eyes, "Never mind." She kicked the cloud Derpy was sitting on, clearing away the cloud. Derpy however didn't move from her spot, and looked as if floating in midair. She then flew away towards the Palace as soon as the smell of freshly baked bread reached her nostrils, "sorry fire mare! I'll go out to dinner with you later! I think they're serving dinner!"

Spit Fire blushed slightly at Derpy's words, but then shook them off; the double meaning was most likely unintentional. She called down to Soarin, "Soarin! Dinner!"

Soarin however, didn't move. His gaze shifted back to the crater that held Rainbow Dash. He hung his head and made his way towards the Palace as well, with Spit Fire landing down near him. "Spit… I… I should have stopped him. I should have done something to stop him from hurting her…"

Spit Fire shook her head, "no… It would have been useless. Sky Light never takes back any threat he makes to somepony. If you had helped her, he would have taken away everything you worked so hard for."

"But what if everything I had worked for, wasn't really anything I wanted in the first place?" He shook his head, "sometimes, this suit and badge just seem like something tying my down…" He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets, "I…"

Spit Fire looked to where Rainbow was, and back to Soarin. "That bad huh?"

"What?"

Spit Fire smiled sadly, "you care for Rainbow."

"S-Shut up!"

"Oh Soarin… You sure know how to pick 'em…" She just shook her head, "but really…? We all know Rainbow is a hard core Mare-Lover." Soarin puffed his cheeks, and blushed deep red.

"Well… I couldn't really control it… She's a great mare…" He sighed, "Just wish she wasn't so head strong… Look where it got her…"

They both sighed, "ah jeez…"

**DONE!**

**Alright! This chapter is all wrapped up! YAY! Hope all of you enjoyed this time's chapter. Trust me; I had a lot of fun typing this one out! BWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry to say this, but I don't really like Rainbow Dash. She's a cool character, but after season 1, she just… got annoying. In season 1, Rainbow was a cool character that was just excitable about her heroes the Wonderbolts and wanted to prove herself as the greatest flier in all of Equestria.**

**But in Season 2, she went from cool character, to most annoying character in a snap. And trust me; I've wanted my chance to knock her down the stairs. So yeah, don't get all butt hurt about Rainbow getting beaten, cause trust me there'll be more of it, because seriously, all the characters can have some big draw backs. Rarity and Twilight have severe cases of OCD, Pinkie belongs in psychiatric ward, Fluttershy is painfully shy, and Apple Jack needs more character development. Just a little bit. So yeah… Not all of the characters are perfect, except Big Macintosh. Big Mac is a pimp.**

**So with that being said, hope you all understand where I'm coming from. Also, I'm so sorry about the long ass wait for this chapter. I had to do a lot of End of course testing, and had gotten sick. Yeah… Anyway, Read, Rate, Review, Subscribe and Favorite! BYE!**


	20. Sloth

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T (slight violence)**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 20 Sloth_

_**AN: **_**ALRIGHT! The big 20! Usually when I hit 20 chapters, I get lazy, lose interest, or just plain forget about a story. But seriously, if I do that with this baby, I sure people will be very angry… VERY ANGRY… BREAKING A PINKI PROMISE TO PINKIE PIE ANGRY! *shivers* Well this time, this chapter… AH YOU'LL SEE WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I really do hope to at least get a single review. I'm such a review whore! :D**

Sky Light had just entered the dining hall when he was greeted by the sight of the other guests of the Celestial Palace. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets and made no indication he had just arrived. He really does not need another scene with another pony.

But as fate would have it, he was noticed quite quickly, being that he was a new face, wearing a torn up Wonderbolts uniform, had an eye patch, and only one wing. Total mystery why he was noticed so quickly. The first pony to meet Sky Light was Apple Jack, who held out her hand, "Howdy there partner'! Name's Apple Jack! Part o' the Apple Family who own n' run Sweet Apple Acres."

Sky Light decided to be hospitable to the new ponies. That way he won't have to go through the same scene like with Drop out. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "My name is Sky Light, General of the Celestial Palace Air Force, Commander of the Wonderbolts and licensed Pegasus Flyer." Apple Jack blinked at the long introduction she was given.

"I'n't that a mouth full?" Sky Light cracked a small smile at the joke. "Why would we need a General here anyhow? Is somethin' wrong?" Apple Jack let go of his hand, and shoved her thumbs under her belt.

"I was called here by Princess Celestia to arrive here and keep the peace. She fears that we may be all here for a long time. So just in case, I was called here to make sure nopony does anything rash to destroy the peace." Sky Light answered with an almost bored tone. "By the way, I noticed your legs…" Apple Jack looked down at her legs, her jeans clung tightly to them practically showing every muscle in them. "I noticed how lean and muscular they are. I can presume you kick harder than most ponies?"

Apple Jack shrugged, "my bucks are a lot strong than any Pegasus I know. No offense."

"None taken." He rubbed his chin, "I believe you would be a great addition to the ground ranks. You could easily be ranked a corporal, maybe even a sergeant." He nodded to himself, "yes, I can see that happening. Please, the choice is yours, you can join the army for your stay here, or you can continue one with what you were doing before. I am not here to force you to be a slave to the army."

"Army huh?" Apple Jack bit her lip in thought, "well, ah don' know. Ah am part of the El-o-ments o' Harmony, so ah don't know if it'll get in the way…"

Sky Light then looked mildly interested, "Elements of Harmony? Aren't those the stuff of legends?"

Apple Jack gave him a weird look, "uh, yeah. Ah don' mean to be rude or nothin', but do y'all live un'er a rock?"

"No, I can't say that I do."

Apple Jack chuckled, "well it was a coupl' o' years ago. Me an' my friends used the El' o ments o' Harmony to get rid o' Nightmare Moon an' Discord."

Sky Light nodded slowly, "I see. So it's safe to say that you all are powerful, correct?" Apple Jack nodded, "then how about joining the Guard? We could use ponies with your talents. And an even bigger plus…" He stepped back and rubbed his chin as his eyes wandered lower to her legs, "I can easily tell you can easily send a pony flying with one of your kicks, am I correct?"

Apple Jack smirked, "course I can! And you can take my word for it, what with me bein' the Element o' Honesty."

Sky Light chuckled, "I admire the audacity of you actually telling me that." He started to circle around her, "I'm not trying to sound lecherous, but I cannot stop thinking about your legs." He stopped in front of Apple Jack and brought his hands up, "care to show me how hard you can kick? And don't worry, I won't break."

Apple Jack thought it over, then stepped back. She ran forward and jumped into the air, performing a drop kick onto Sky Light.

Sky Light had caught her boot before it touched his face, sending him backwards from the sheer force behind her kick. He twisted her leg and soon had Apple Jack on the floor, face down. "I have to admit, you had me reeling back. I'd be honored to have one as strong as you in my ranks." He held out a hand to help Apple Jack up. Apple Jack wanted to bite his head off for sending her to the floor, but she soon remembered that he asked her to kick him. And that she almost kicked his face in. She brushed it off and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up. "I hope you forgive me for that. I still have my reflexes."

"Aw shucks… It was nothin'."

Big Mac had seen the strange pony throw Apple Jack onto the floor, so he had rushed over to set this pony right! Even if Apple Jack was mad at him, that doesn't mean he isn't supposed to protect his younger siblings! He was about to strangle the pony, when he saw that Apple Jack was smiling as he helped her to her feet.

What's going on over here?

"Uh, AJ? What's goin' on here?"

Sky Light didn't turn around, he simply waited for Apple Jack to introduce the large male that was behind him. "Apple Jack showed me how hard she can kick. I accidentally deflected her. However, she seems to forgive and forget, and so am I." He cleared his throat, "Apple Jack, if you would be so kind as to introduce us, so we may have a better understanding of each other?"

Apple Jack sighed, "that there behind you, is my brother, Big Macintosh."

Sky Light then turned around to greet him, but was given the sight of the largest male he had ever seen in his life. "Well…" He cleared his throat, "I see why they call you Big Macintosh."

Big Mac replied with a simple, "Eeyup."

Sky Light nodded to himself and extended a hand out to Big Mac, "I do hope you accept my deepest apologies. I had asked Apple Jack here to attack me so I may measure her strength. But I had accidentally countered her blow. It was a force of habit actually." Big Mac grasped his hand and shook it.

"No harm done, 'less AJ is hurt?" Apple Jack waved it off, she'd been through worse punishment. "Well, seems AJ is a'right. So no harm no foul."

"Well I'm glad I didn't do any lasting damage. My name is Sky Light, General of the Celestial Palace Air Force, Commander of the Wonderbolts and licensed Pegasus Flyer. I was just telling Apple Jack here, that she would be perfect for combat, or as a guard for the castle during her stay here. And with looking at you Big Macintosh, I can easily tell you would be perfect for the job."

"Ah can take down a whole tree with just a single leg. Or punch."

Sky Light smirked, "I like an honest pony. Shows respect and understanding." He brought his hand back from Big Mac, "With your build, it seems like you could easily decimate an entire squadron by yourself. That, or easily intimidate any soldier within a five feet radius."

Big Mac nodded, "Eeyup."

"I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble to ask you to join the soldiers in morning training? I would be very pleased to have you and your sister in my ranks. Trust me when I say this," he lightly smiled, "most of the guards here in the Celestial Palace wouldn't be able harm a single fly."

Big Mac shook his head, "ah'm sure that ain't true."

Sky Light chuckled, "I assure you, it's in their eyes. If I was still here in the palace, I would have whipped them all into shape and made all of them elites. I think Celestia is lacking in military."

"Ah don' think it's wise to say that abou' the Princess."

Sky Light waved a hand, "she's used to my criticizing. So do we have a deal?"

Big Mac thought it over, he liked working with Rarity, but this was something that would benefit all of the ponies in the palace. He could do good for everypony, and since it was in the mornings, he could spend the afternoons with Rarity. It could also repay Celestia for looking after the farm in Ponyville. "Eeyup."

Sky Light nodded, "great. Apple Jack?"

Apple Jack shrugged, "sure, ah guess."

"Great! Training starts at Five O' clock in the morning sharp. If you or anypony is late by a minute, you have to run or fly a hundred laps around the entire Celestial Palace." Big Mac and AJ audibly gulped at the thought. "So now that we know the consequences of being late, are you going to be late?" Both farm ponies shook their heads. "Good. Then we have an understanding. However, don't take me as a cruel leader. I am fair, and always try to look at the bigger picture. I am an honorable pony that hopes to have honorable ponies in his wake."

Big Mac and AJ nodded.

"Dahlings? I saw Apple Jack get flipped! What, _ever_ has happened?" Rarity appeared by Big Mac's side, her eyes landing onto Sky Light. "Oh! Were you the one who did that to Apple Jack?"

Sky Light nodded, "I'm sorry. I have already apologized to Apple Jack and her brother. I hope you don't hold this against me." At the words, 'hold this against me', Rarity and Apple Jack then noticed that Sky Light was running around with an open jacket with nothing underneath.

Rarity blushed as her eyes travelled down his lean frame, tanned muscles and slightly grayed hair. Rarity had to stop herself from practically drooling all over herself. She cleared her throat when Big Mac's jealous face appeared in the corner of her eye. "I-I am Rarity. The element of Generosity." Rarity stammered out.

Apple Jack rolled her eyes and muttered, "yeah, you sure gave him a _generous_ eye full."

Rarity ignored the insult from her friend, "I'm sorry. That was terribly rude of me. I do hope you would forgive me."

Sky Light smirked, so he _did _still hold some attractiveness. "Not at all. Of course, being given the eye by such a beautiful mare…" He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, "it makes me honored to be in the presence of your beauty."

Big Mac's face flushed red in anger, while Rarity's flushed in embarrassment. "Oh! T-That's so sweet of you…" She pulled back her hand, "but I am spoken for."

"Oh really? By whom may I ask?" Sky Light asked, genuinely interested.

Big Mac nearly growled at his new commanding officer, "by me."

Sky Light nodded, "I see. Have no worry, that was a sign to show respect for a beautiful or strong willed mare. I am in no way threatening you." He straightened, "so please, do not be offended or take it as a challenge. I merely respect innocent mares."

Rarity then noticed his clothing, "Dahling! Whatever happened to your uniform!"

Sky Light looked down, his Wonderbolt's uniform ripped in half, the top ripped in the front to be used as a jacket… He didn't really see anything wrong with it. "Is there something wrong with my uniform?"

"_**Yes**_! It's torn, tattered, and overall a complete mess! And its magical fibers! Do you have any idea how hard magical fibers are to weave into cloth, much less stitch!" She sighed, "please, disrobe so I may fix it!"

Sky Light gaped, "I'm perfectly fine with it like this! I thank your offer, but I prefer it to be like this. A very generous offer, but I must decline." Rarity was about to insist on fixing it, but he raised a hand to stop her, "I like my uniform like this. Please." Rarity eventually gave up and just accepted the fact that he preferred his clothing to be torn.

Before another incident happens, Sky Light excused himself from the Apples and Rarity, off to greet the other ponies nearby. As he walked towards some other ponies having a chat, Sky Light was almost tripped by something on the floor.

Or some_one_.

He looked down and saw Pinkie Pie planking on the floor, scribbling away on her paper. "Um… Are you okay?" Sky Light tentatively asked after a moments silence. Pinkie Pie merely grunted in response. She made no inclination that she was going to move anytime soon. "If you continue to lie there, you could trip another pony." Again, she grunted. "May I at least have a name?"

She growled, "My name is Pinkie Pie! Now will you leave me _**alone**_!" She quickly went back to ignoring him.

Sky Light blinked at the pony at his feet, this pony's hair had deflated right before his eye. He then noticed a graying of her colors, which caused some nearby ponies to instantly rush towards them. "Pinkie! What happened to you!" Twilight Sparkle questioned as she crouched by Pinkie. Twilight looked up at Sky Light and asked, "What did you do to her?"

Sky Light shook his head, "I didn't do anything to her. I was going to introduce myself to you, when she tripped me. Then I simply asked her why she was on the floor and what was her name. Then she got like this." He crossed his arms over his chest as Twilight used her magic to start levitating Pinkie.

"Come on Pinkie. At least _sit_ somewhere." She placed Pinkie on a chair at the dining table.

Pinkie barely moved except for her fingers and eyes. Pinkie had no idea why she was acting like this. She's usually much more active than this! The whole time she had been there in the Palace, she hadn't found any work to really do. Not only that, her friends had found something to do all around the palace, leaving her behind and alone. Pinkie's eyes flashed red then back to her light blue as she continued to write.

_Yeah…_

_That's all I can do now. I'm useless Pinkie that was abandoned by her friends. I'm nothing. I'm nothing without everypony else. All I'm good for is just sitting around and doing nothing… _

_Back in the cavern…_

Another blow to the pulsing wall was dealt. "**Sloth**." Was all that was said as the word in green smoke collided with the wall.

The shadows inside were now wide awake. They all started scratching at the wall, all of them chanting in a demonic language, each one trying in vain to get closer to the cracks. The endless pairs of red eyes all narrowed into slits in glee.

"_**Our insanity is overwhelming. Soon… Soon we shall walk again! My brethren! The time is almost upon us! Our lord and master is trying so hard to bring us back!**_" Numerous voices screeched in delight. "_**I see that most of us have gone off the deep end. That is most pleasing.**_" The loudest of the voices laughed as the many much smaller voiced continued to screech.

"_**The master loves us! The master will make sure there is much food for us!**_" The smaller voices inside cheered.

"_**Yes. The master does love us. He loves us enough to drive us insane. And with insanity, comes true power.**_" The loudest and largest of the shadows let out a roar of delight that shook the very mountain they were contained inside, "_**And soon! SOON! WE SHALL FEAST UPON THE DWELLERS OF THIS EARTH! We shall rule once again and lead this world to ruin!**_" All voices and shadows inside cheered and screeched in happiness.

_Back in the Palace…_

_If things do not change soon… All shall be lost._

Spit Fire grasped her head as this thought burned into her memory, soon after the sharp pang of pain she felt in her heart. As the thought passed through her mind, she released her head, not even seeing or hearing Soarin beside her.

"Spit! What happened? What's wrong?"

Spit Fire didn't answer him. For some reason, this has been happening to her for awhile. It started during the Gala when the pain in her heart started happening. So far this was the fourth time this happened. But it was the first time that a message was also delivered.

What is wrong with her?

She shook her head as the pain ebbed away, "Nothing. C'mon. Dinner will start soon." Spit Fire started to briskly walk to the dining hall. She didn't want to dwell on what happened.

Soarin stared for a couple of seconds, "Fine. Be all secretive…" He then started to follow her again.

Not too far away from them, Venom Mix was just entering the Dining hall. However, like Spit Fire, he had felt the pain and had heard the message as well. He simply sighed and said quietly to himself, "we're doomed."

Sky Light just watched as Pinkie slumped into the chair, ignoring everything Twilight said or did. "Pinkie! Are you listening to me!" Twilight sighed and stood, "well, she's ignoring me. But I don't get it. I don't get why Pinkie is acting like this. She's usually so hyper and cheerful! What could have caused her to become this?" Twilight monologue to herself.

Sky Light pondered the subject, "I really don't have any clue. I've only been here for a few hours, and already I have to deal with another problem." He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair, "I feel as if I should have been here earlier."

Twilight shook her head, "no. It's fine. I really don't think anything you could have done would have stopped this. No offense."

"None taken, miss…?"

Twilight chuckled, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm Celestia's star pupil and one of the Elements of Harmony. I'm the Element of Magic, and Pinkie here is _supposed_ to be the Element of Laughter."

"I can see that."

Twilight lead Sky Light away from Pinkie, "she needs to be alone." Once they were away from Pinkie, they noticed a slight poof of her hair. "I don't get it. Pinkie is usually bubbly, energetic and loves to meet new ponies."

Sky Light shrugged, he doesn't know Pinkie well enough to give his input. "How many Elements are there?"

"Oh! There's Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, Laughter and Magic. Six in total." Twilight kept glancing at Pinkie, worried that Pinkie might do something.

"So far I've already met about four of you. And before I forget, I am Sky Light, General of the Celestial Palace Air Force, Commander of the Wonderbolts and licensed Pegasus Flyer. I was brought here by the order of Celestia. I'm here to keep the peace amongst the populous inside these walls." Twilight's face was the epitome of shock once she heard why he was there. She started to back away from him.

"I'm sorry… I need… Need to… Be somewhere." She turned and quickly walked away from Sky Light.

Sky Light's eye was locked onto Twilight. Her body language, speech and her quick getaway was all he needed to know that something was wrong. He was determined to keep the peace, and to do that, he's gonna need to do some major work. He let out a sigh of exhaustion. _First Drop out and now this? I have a feeling I should have said no to that letter._ He was pushed forward slightly as someone bumped into him. He growled and whirled to see who dared attack him.

What met Sky Light's eye was not what he expected. He expected somepony exactly opposite from who was standing before him. Butterscotch looked as if he was hiding inside an imaginary turtle shell, covering the bottom half of his face with his sweater and covering his left side with his long pink hair. He shook as he stared at the intimidating figure of Sky Light. "Soldier! Relax!" Sky Light winced as he realized he had used his loud voice, making Butterscotch squeak and hide himself amongst his sweater. "Soldier, please. At ease." Sky Light said, much softer this time.

Butterscotch continued to shake under Sky Light. He sighed, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm Sky Light. And you are…?"

Butterscotch whimpered and said softly, "I… I'm Butterscotch…"

"I see. Butterscotch, I noticed you are a Pegasus. Do you do work with the air, or do you do other kind of work?"

"Oh… No… I'm a very poor flyer…"

Sky Light sighed, "Did Rainbow Dash tell you that?" He already dreaded the answer.

"Oh no. I've always known that. Even in Flight school, I was the worst flier there. I could barely get one full point of wing power."

He smirked, "don't worry. Not all Pegasi are meant to be strong fliers. What's most important, is how you use your wings. Not how much you use them. I'm sure with practice, you could become a great flier." Sky Light patted Butterscotch's head, "take it from me. Stay on the quieter path in life. Sometimes, it's just easier that way." He smiled sadly down at the male in front of him, _less heart ache…_

The doors to the dining hall were burst open. In the doorway, stood a battered and beaten Rainbow Dash, whose eyes were locked on the figure of Sky Light. She roared in anger and grabbed what was closest to her and dashed towards him and swung with all her might.

Rainbow had hit Sky Light in the back with a chair!

_The Gryffin Town…_

Glenn was currently packing his notepad with a quill and ink. He had been trying to find another way into the mountain mines, many priceless jewels were hidden in the soils that they walked on. But upon his small journey around the mountain, he had found something that needed some notes. "Gilda!" He called out as he stuffed what he needed into a brown satchel. "I'm going out! I'll make sure to be back before dark." He was going to leave the hut for the cave he found, but Gilda, who was on the roof fixing the straw, poked her head out from the top.

"What do you mean you're going out? What's up?" she asked as she jumped down to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Glenn smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Don't worry. I'm just going to be down the mountain. I found a cave a little ways under the village."

Gilda blushed deeply, "I-I was not worried… I just… You're not very strong, so I was sure that you'd need me to protect you." Gilda scowled, even today, not very comfortable showing her true emotions to Glenn. Glenn just smiled in turn, him being used to her stubbornness.

"If you're so worried about my safety, why not come along? I'm sure you did enough work on the roof."

Gilda scratched her cheek with a heavily furred arm, "W-Well… Our wedding will be coming up soon… The diamond is almost ripe… And for some reason, I just got to clean and make sure the hut is all in order." Glenn nuzzled her.

"You've done enough work. C'mon. Why not take a little trip with me to the cave? It's really dark and creepy."

Gilda perked up when she heard, 'dark and creepy'. Her being such a daredevil and her love of adventure spurred her to agree. They took to the sky and Gilda followed Glenn as he lead her down the mountain and into the clouds. Gilda took a deep breath as her wings touched the fluffy white clouds, allowing them to calm down her wrecked nerves.

_If things do not change soon… All shall be lost._

Gilda grit her teeth, she didn't know what that meant at all. All she knew that was lately, ever since the day she agreed to marry Glenn, she had been having pains in her heart. So now that she was flying high in the air with him, she felt as if the pains were forgotten, and all that was there was the air surrounding her and Glenn's smiling face.

She barely registered that she landed with Glenn at the mouth of a cave. She did, however, notice a dark aura coming from the cave. Unlike most caves, this one had a flat floor and smooth walls and ceiling. And straight ahead was a pitch black darkness, with a faint light in the back. "What did I tell you? Creepy right?" He fished out an amulet from his pocket and chanted, "_lumos_!"

A light came from the amulet, shining forward. Glenn smiled as he started to venture inside, "Come on Gilda!" Gilda stayed rooted to her spot at the mouth of the cave, a dark fear of this cave made its way into her very being. She could practically feel shadows trying to grab at her, making Gilda audibly gulp. "Gilda? Is something wrong?" Glenn was somehow invulnerable to the dark auras.

Perhaps it's just her?

"N-No! Nothing is wrong." Gilda blushed in embarrassment as she stomped into the cave, each step causing a shiver to run its way through her being, as if to chase her out. "Glenn? Are you okay? Are you getting creeped out?"

Glenn shook his head, "No. I feel fine." They soon came upon the back wall, at this point, charred black and the red scriptures pulsing and slightly dripping down to the floor, where already a pool of the red liquid lay. "Now what is this?" Glenn questioned as he came closer to the wall. He touched the wall, going over the cracks on the wall. They were cold to the touch. "It's Lodestone."

"Lodestone? Isn't that the white rock that has magic in it?" Gilda cocked her head and tried to repress the dark feelings seeping into her.

"Yes. But for some reason, something is making this Lodestone cave black. The Magic in it must be depleting." He saw that some Lodestone crumbled under his fingertips as he lightly ran them over the wall. "And it seems like everything is falling apart." He lifted a clawed foot and saw the Lodestone floors they were walking on were crumbling under their feet. "This is truly fascinating…" He took out his notepad and started to write in it about the cave. "Gilda, this place is amazing. The scriptures on the wall are actually very complicated runes!"

He squinted at them, "Does that say… Lunaris?"

_**DONE!**_

_**That was the big CHAPTER 20! Hope you liked it! Wish I could have posted it earlier, but as it turns out, when I wanted to post it, my internet got cut off! How weird is that? Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, the next one will be out by next week. Depending on the feedback I get from this….**_

_**Read, Rate, Review, Subscribe and Favorite! And Don't forget to show your friends! :D**_


	21. The Great Seal

_**Title: **__The Seventh Element_

_**Rating: T (slight gore and violence)**_

_**Chapter: **__Chapter 21 The Great Seal_

_**AN: DEAR GOD. I'm so sorry for taking such a long time updating! I just got a new videogame and once I started playing… Yeeeaaaahhh… I swear I didn't notice all this time go by! Oh well. At least I'm back. I'm saying this now.**_

_**To the people who want to see Lyra go crazy with her hands or whatever the meme is. I AM NOT GOING TO FULFILL YOUR MEMES FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT. I'm not here to just fulfill memes that others in the brony community have made, I'm here to tell a story. A story that I worked hard on to try and achieve the standards I set for myself. I do have some memes in store for the story, but NOT all of them. **_

Glenn mused to himself, trying to read what else the runes said. Gilda started to breathe quickly, feeling as if she was going to puke at any moment.

"Glenn, please. We need to get out of here. I don't like the way that wall looks…" She said in a small almost nonexistent voice.

Glenn, however, was too immersed in the runes to answer her. He smiled, "I can't believe it. We just found something monumental Gilda!" He turned to her and hugged her tightly, "you have no idea what we're looking at, do you?" Gilda shook her head and tried to pull Glenn to the entrance so they could leave, but Glenn didn't notice. "This must be the place where the great King Lunaris rests."

"Yeah, yeah, Great King. Whatever, can we go?"

Glenn shot her a shocked look, "_leave_?" He laughed, "Why? This could give us insight on what the land was like before the rule of the Equestrian Monarchs, Celestia and Luna. This could show us history that may have never been recorded!"

"Glenn, I know this means a lot to you, but please, I'm getting creeped out in here. Can we go and come back tomorrow?" Glenn stopped and really looked at Gilda. Her skin was paled and her fathers were ruffled, as were her furred arms. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"If it means that much to you, we can leave." He took her paw in his and led her away from the wall. Instantly, once out of the cavern, Gilda visibly improved. She let out a sigh and led Glenn into the sky and back to their cottage.

Once they had gotten back to their cottage, Gilda immediately threw herself onto their bed. "Jeez!" She hugged a pillow to her chest, her heart hadn't calmed down since she first stepped into the cavern. "I don't want to go back there. I get a really bad feeling from in there."

Glenn shrugged his bag onto the table and started to flip through his notes. "Bad as in how?" He questioned as he set himself on a stool and crossed a clawed foot over his knee

Gilda stayed motionless, for some reason, she saw glimpses of terrifying images in her mind. She, for some reason, knew that they weren't figments of her imagination, that they were real events that happened. In her mind, she saw these black melting creatures with blood red eyes tearing into cities of different races, ripping them open and feasting on their still alive bodies.

She saw them screeching and attacking whomever they could get their claws on and mercilessly rip them to shreds, almost as if playing with them. She could even hear the screams of ponies, Gryffins, even dragons as these things attacked them head on.

She shook and started to breathe heavily as she then imagined them roaming from town to town, rotting everything they touched and even sucking the nutrients from the ground they walked on. And the smell…

Great Grymould the _**SMELL**_…

Gilda couldn't take it as the smell of those creatures appeared in her nostrils. The smell of rotting flesh, feces, food and other smells all rolled into one disgusting pile of black goop that moved and fed off the living. She gagged and puked on the floor. The images, sounds and smell that came into her mind were too much for her and she puked the contents of her stomach on to the dirt floor.

Glenn dropped his notepad and rushed to Gilda, holding back her feather hair and patting her back reassuringly as she retched. "Just get it all out." He soothed as she eventually stopped puking. She then cried, not just from the burning in her mouth, but also from everything her mind had shown her.

She let it all out as Glenn held her to him. He pet her head and let her cry all over him. "Please… Glenn… Don't- Don't… Don't go back in there…" she sniffed, "…Don't go back in there." Gilda shook as the thoughts of those horrible creatures came to mind once more, causing her to shudder.

Glenn nodded and continued to stroke her head, "I promise my love. I shall not go back if it distresses you so." He soothed her quietly, slightly aghast that his strong and confident Gilda was reduced to a blubbering mess. He was half tempted to know what caused this outburst and shattering of self composure. But he'd have to wait a while before delving into that pot. He continued to soothe her until she relaxed and let herself fall into sleep. He lie her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

He then went back to the table and flipped open his note pad, finding the page with the runes he had written down. To most eyes, they would only be scribbles that made no sense, but to him, and very few others all over the world, he saw the true meaning behind them. He knew that each curve, each varying thickness of lines, and each length of line all held a special purpose. He sighed, "if only I had rune chalk, I would have been a fine Rune Crafter." He let his thoughts sway to a future that he could have had. He could have had riches, riches so he could fix the town. He could have had something better to offer Gilda, he could have offered a better diamond that the old dingy one he had found her. All he wanted was to just help everyone.

He shook his head and cleared away those thoughts. He was rich with friends, and the diamond he found Gilda was just right for her. He didn't need anything else. But sometimes, his mind wandered to the big, 'what if'. He then brushed some dirt away from the dirt floor, and came to a small trap door. He pulled it open, and there lay a white box. He brought the box out and wiped away the protection spell, written in black coal. Once the spell was lifted, the top of the box defused from the rest and created a removable top, which he pulled open.

Inside, laid a thick old tome that read: _A Master's Guide to Rune Making and Rune Deciphering_.

He carefully pulled the tome out and laid it gently on the table, flipping it open, he flipped over to the second half of the tome. He then started with all runes starting with _Alpha_. Glenn sighed, "this is going to be a long night…" he groaned as he started to match the runes he found with those in the tome. Most of the time, the runes didn't match the ones in the tome by just a hair of thickness in one line.

And as Glenn worked, he didn't even notice a single crow fly to his hut and perch itself on the hay thatched roof. It let out a caw as it ruffled its feathers from the long journey.

_Back at the Palace…_

_I am going to personally murder whoever just hit me with that chair._

Sky Light barely even flinched from the blow of the chair.

As he slowly turned to face the holder of what was left of the chair, he practically _jumped_ with joy when he heard Twilight say as she grasped her hair, "Rainbow!? What are you doing!?"

Rainbow Dash held the chair legs in each hand, and soon just let them fall from her grasp. She knew this pony was unreal, but was he so unreal that he just _ignored_ a chair being broken over his back? Sky Light finally turned all the way around, and even though his composure gave nothing away, he was dripping with rage at the pony that _dared_ do that to him. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing Drop out?"

Rainbow stared at him, slack jawed. No pony was supposed to be standing after they broke a chair over them. She sputtered, not quite comprehending what just happened. As Celestia was entering the dining area, she looked up long enough to see Sky Light punch Rainbow Dash in the jaw so hard, she flew through a window.

He wasted no time and was sending himself off into the air and chasing after Rainbow.

"What is great Solaris is going on in here!?" Celestia stammered as she saw Sky Light chasing after Rainbow Dash.

Sky Light snarled as he caught up to Rainbow, promptly grabbing her right ankle and swinging her into the palace walls, not caring that he heard some bones crack. He let her go and swiftly kicked her in the stomach, causing her body to bounce back into the walls again, causing her body shape to imprint. "Attacking your superior from behind!? You coward!" He kicked harder, causing Rainbow to spit up blood. He sneered, "First you tend to the skies without a license, then you refuse the orders of your commanding officer, now you _attack_ your commanding officer from _BEHIND_!?" He moved backwards, watching as Rainbow slowly peeled from the deep impression she left on the wall. She fell to the ground, her body screaming in pure agony as the pain amplified inside her.

Yet she didn't want to just lay there.

She felt a huge rush of adrenaline inside of her, causing her to pick herself back up. She stood on her two feet, wobbling slightly as she leaned herself against the palace walls. She looked up at Sky Light and glared her most fiery of glares at him.

He looked back at her with an apathetic expression. The mare before him lasted through his beatings, and was strong enough to pull herself back up from the massive internal damage he caused her.

Yet she was a stubborn fool. A cocky brat that only lives off her fame. And those were two things that he would never overlook.

It's stuff like that that gets ponies killed.

Before their staring contest could go any further, Celestia had flown down to them, her eyes blazing with pure rage. "Sky Light! What is the meaning of this!?" She yelled in an uncharacteristic way.

Sky Light snorted and bravely turned towards the princess. "You gave me absolute authority over everything that happens outside the palace and with the soldiers. Drop out over there is part of our air force, so that means I have authority over her."

Rainbow's eyes darted to the Princess, _what does he mean by absolute authority Princess_?

Celestia glowered at Sky Light, "I know what I said Sky Light. But I did _not_ authorize you to brutalize one of the Elements of Harmony!" Sky Light wiped his face, not even slightly bothered by the glowering princess by his side. "You have a lot of explaining to do. Come." She turned and flew back to the dining hall, leaving Sky Light and a bleeding Rainbow Dash. Sky Light, who just wanted to get everything over with, just picked up Rainbow by the waist and flew back to the dining hall. Once he landed he unceremoniously dropped Rainbow to the floor.

Twilight, Rarity, Butterscotch and Apple Jack rushed to Rainbow's side, all of them asking her if she was alright. Twilight used what knowledge she knew about healing and set to work on Rainbow.

Celestia was seated at the head of the table, her eyes much darker than normal. "Sky Light. You better have a good explanation for what just happened." She ordered calmly.

The other ponies all voiced the same thought as Venom Mix just shimmied into the room from the back entrance. "Well. I didn't know tonight's dinner was to be accompanied with a show! How delightful!" He took his seat and started to munch on a slice of bread, "I do hope the actors practiced their parts correctly. There's nothing worse than bad acting in a bad show during dinner." Celestia paid him no mind, opting to instead listen to Sky Light explain himself.

Sky Light crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eye at the ponies before him, "well, since it seems that the crowd is biased here, I better shed hard, true facts." He let his gaze fall on every pony in the dining hall. "Drop out over there, was working the skies all this time without a Flight License. This means she never graduated from Flight School, meaning she dropped out. This is funny, since something like this would be noticeable and should have been dealt with in the beginning." Sky Light glared at Celestia, "And as your duty as Princess, you should have set some plans to cure the problem when it started. Since she's from CloudsDale. But I'm sure you must have been busy with other matters Princess, like your little obsession with pranks? A monarch such as yourself, you should have been paying attention that an unqualified flier had been working the skies in Ponyville, which I might add, is not even 100 miles away from the palace." Celestia's mouth dropped open.

He wasn't finished. His gaze then left to land on Rainbow's face, "And once I found out that Drop out here didn't have a license, I took over her temporary position of leader of the weather team here in the Celestial Palace. She, however, did not take that lying down, so instead of doing the rational thing and just staying down and asking what she could do to get back in the sky, she resisted me. She resisted me and insulted me. Then, she had decided to take my test, _knowing… __**Knowing**_ that my Flight test is the hardest to pull off in all divisions of Flight Academy. She didn't take her time, and ended up rushing and trying to fill in her petty little quota instead of paying attention. She failed, and then she threw a tantrum.

"And instead of just accepting defeat, she accused me of being unfair to her and attacked me. I gave her many warnings, yet she persisted. And once she didn't heed my final warning, I retaliated."

Twilight couldn't stand listening about her friend's torture any longer, she stood and exclaimed, "How dare you!" Venom Mix groaned and rolled his eyes. "How dare you do that to my friend? Sure, she is a drop out, but that doesn't give you a right to beat her! She is a great flier and-"

"So just because she is a great flier, means she can do whatever the Tartarus she wants!?" Sky Light responded quickly. He growled and stepped towards Twilight, "No. No pony is above the law. And the fact that every pony here believes that she gets a free pass to do whatever she wants because she's a great flier isn't right. You, the Princess's student, should know that no pony gets a free pass. Unless you have the education, she aren't qualified to have the rights of an educated pony! It is the basis of our society, that every pony be treated fairly, yet you stand here and defend her. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Twilight flinched back with every word spoken by the older pony, practically seeing the rage radiating from him. "And don't you _dare_ bring this up again. Ponies like her don't deserve to be in the sky. It's ponies like her that can get other killed, what with her attitude, ego and her temper."

"…So as I was saying… Drop out attacked her commanding officer, not once, not twice, but _**three**_ times. Three." He looked to see that every pony was now staring at him wide eyed. "And before any of you say it, yes, I did hit her. But I shall only offer this in response. I shall never lay a hoof upon an innocent mare." He let his gaze fall to Rainbow, who was seething with rage at him, "but she is not. She attacked first, and has shown she is not a fully grown mare. Tartarus, she's not even a filly. She's just a disobedient foal."

Venom Mix chuckled and leaned towards Celestia, "I like him."

"I have witnesses. Soarin and SpitFire!" He said as said ponies just entered the dining hall, "They saw the whole thing, so if you want confirmation on what happened, ask them." He strode over to the table and pressed his palms to the surface. His red eye blazed with determination, "Now that that my first explanation is over, I must explain why I'm here." He turned to Celestia who had not moved since the beginning of the speech. "Princess Celestia summoned me here because she doesn't feel safe in the palace. And now I can see why.

"All of you are a disgrace! Twilight Sparkle is so agitated that she infects every pony she's near. Apple Jack over there is practically seething in anger at Solaris knows what; Drop out over there is a bad influence on all ponies she's around, Pinkie Pie… Solaris _dammit_ I think that mare is dead! The atmosphere of the palace is so thick with tension; I could cut it with a knife! And all of you are supposed to be the Elements of Harmony! To me so far, there isn't a stitch of Harmony here! It's like Discord is running the palace! All of you should be ashamed with yourselves!

"But you all have had it too easy. All of you got away with playing and dicking around, but not anymore. I'm going to whip all of you into shape and get order back in the palace. And since Celestia already signed it, I have complete authority over all of you outside the palace, in the skies and the training wing of the palace! By the time I'm done with all of you, you will all be perfectly in shape, emotions in check, and every… single… little… detail… will be dealt with." He straightened up, "Do I hear myself clearly soldiers!?"

Twilight, Apple Jack, Rainbow and Celestia were about to object, but the voice of Big Mac stopped them.

"He's right."

They snapped their heads at Big Mac, about to ask if he was serious. "Now don't y'all give me that. We all 'ave been pretty lazy. And well, not to be rude, but jackasses as well." He raised his hands in defeat, "All the pony wants is to just bring peace and harmony between us all. E'en though ah don' agree with his meth-ods, he has his heart in the right place."

Sky Light smiled softly, glad to at least have one pony on his side, albeit not all the way. "Big Mac! He beat up Rainbow!" Apple Jack exclaimed as she gestured to Rainbow Dash.

_Back in the Gryffin Village…_

Glenn wiped the sweat from his forehead. Nonstop work with Runes was a tiring task that could drain away one's emotionality. He scanned over his work and was finally able to read what the Runes said. As Glenn's eyes fell onto the first rune, the paper they were written on burst into flames in his paws. He let go of the flame and to his amazement, the flame did not move from its place mid air. The flame changed color from red to blue, the smoke formed into the tiny shape of the creatures that they had become.

His cheekbones were high, his nose thin, and eyes as dark as the night sky. His long magic-filled horn appeared on his head, along with his long wings, each a darker flame. On his head, made from the white flames, was his helmet with the Equestrian symbol upon it. Glenn widened his eyes as realization dawned upon him.

This was King Lunaris the Just, the monarch before Celestia and Luna. Older brother to the Sun King, Solaris the Great.

"_**Whomever hast found thine grave, turn away. For beyond thine grave, holdst the ultimate evil.**_" Glenn watched as the small form of Lunaris spoke, entranced by the past ruler's words. "_**We had hoped for thine grave to be undisturbed, to lie in peace and serenity. But now, thou who sees this message, know this.**_" He raised an arm and pointed at Glenn, "_**Leave this place, and never return. Lest thou shalt be thine first to go.**_"

At this, Lunaris faded away into nothing, leaving Glenn petrified to his spot.

He shook slightly, unbelieving about what he had seen. Why is that place King Lunaris's grave? What is the ultimate evil?

Why was Lunaris the same shape as they all are now?

Before, all the greater beings were merely animals, that's how it has always been.

…Right?

**DONE!**

**Wow, this chapter just did NOT want to be finished! I'll tell ya what, always plan everything that's gonna happen. If youre going to make a change, think about all the cause and effects. That damn rule had me in a rut. Though… I **_**did**_** enjoy brutally beating Rainbow Dash again. She was beaten twice in the same day. **

**ANYWAY. Read, rate, review, favorite and subscribe! See ya! LOL I'm going to hell.**


End file.
